Glory Daze
by streakie257
Summary: COMPLETE! AU,OFC,OOC,any other abbreviation you want to throw in. Rated for language and all that jazz. Severus wasn't sure if she was the best or the worst thing to happen to him. Really rather flufftastic. Now if I could learn to spell... sorry about th
1. A Word From our Sponcers

**A Word From Our Sponsors.**

**D**isclaimer: I am poor, college is leeching my money away… I don't own them… I can't afford to by them… I won't break them, honest… Please don't hurt me.

This is a Romance fic, with lots of swearing and dirty minds. This is so AU it isn't even funny, to top it off everyone is really out of character too. Here's an example, Severus and a bunch of other Slytherins were very good friends with a Hufflepuff and still are despite it all. There are made up relatives of real characters, those are mine. Evelyn and Tessa are mine. All fuck ups are mine. I wrote a good part of this before HBP came out and I am too lazy to go back and change a lot of this, and if you think about it do you really want the HBP Snape. So my facts are even more whack than before. So let's pretend that the end of GOF never happened, and books five and six don't exist, shall we?

Now go enjoy, be free, review, but please be nice to me…


	2. Deja Bloody Vu

**Chapter One: Deja – Bloody – Vu**

**T**he reverberating silence was deafening. Nothing seemed to move, the fire did not crackle and play, the building did not shift of sigh, and the man behind the desk didn't blink. He seemed to be more statue than human, and with his Roman profile he could very well have been carved out of marble. His skin matched the rock in color and texture, cold and smooth was he. He had darkness throwing in contrast with his body. His high collared jacket and pants were sturdy cotton with many onyx buttons adding quiet detail and shine to his wardrobe. Over the morbid suit of black he wore billowing black robes that turned and swirled behind any of his movements, causing him to appear to swoop, not walk. His hair too was black, it was long and thick, but life it did not possess. The color was a deep, dead black and from years of poor maintenance a film hand developed over his entire head, causing it to hang limply down around his face. Like his hair, his eyebrows and lashes were thick and dark, they framed his two tar colored eyes. So minute were his movements that he appeared dead, but alive he was. Idleness and boredom had forced him into his own little world.

The fair quill lying limp in his willowy hand was covered in ink from where his fine motor skills had moved upon their own accord. The so – called hand writing that scrawled across the page was made more illegible by the wispy streaks and smudges that were resulted from the rapping of the pen. Now however his thoughts had completely overtaken him and he was still.

"Fuck." The clatter on the near – by stairs broke in on the silence and the man stirred. His senses had finally returned in full when he heard the voice of a woman using very un-ladylike language. Rising form his seat he headed for the case to see who was so salty. His expensive black leather shoes made no sound as he crossed his office and corridor. There, trapped in the disappearing stair was a woman. She was stretching and swearing, trying to reach her wand that was rolling back and forth tauntingly at finger tip range. One slim hand extended and fingers brushed against it, sending the thin ebony wood rolling down the rest of the case. A few steps away was an old book of theology, the pages were cracked and yellowing and everything about it was worn. He grabbed the dark twig and text, he then moved up the steps to aid the woman. She had stopped struggling and was now looking at him through slightly skewed glasses; her eyes were brown and intelligent looking and seemed to smile at him in a very familiar way. She took his offered hand with out word and he pulled her out of the step. She got completely to her feet and straightened out her clothes. Even with her dainty high – heeled boots she was still about seven centimeters1 shorter than himself. Her auburn hair was twisted into a palate, and she wore no ring on her wedding finger.

"Evelyn Blair. Thank you." She said extending her hand, he took it and was surprised at the confidence in her grip.

"Snape. Severus Snape. You're welcome." He replied, they retracted their hands, and he gave her back the things she had lost in her fall. She was smiling a very toothy slightly yellow, uneven grin and her dark eyes glinted in a playful dance.

_What is she smiling about? _He wondered.

"I guess I was lucky, you're the only member of the faculty I haven't met. Twisted convenience that I get clumsy in your realm. The daughters of necessity2 must delight in playing with us." For some reason he didn't believe her, and _did she just read my mind?_

"Teach high school, the senses you gain, you'd be amazed." She had in fact read his mind, and was continuing to do so. Yet for some reason he wasn't put ill at ease by this, in truth he had never felt more relaxed by a stranger. For some reason he felt as if he knew her, and not only that, but known her well.

"Care for a cup of tea?" he inquired.

"I've got something stronger in my office, if you'd rather." She replied. Her offer was more tempting and so together they headed off to her chambers. As they walked he asked,

"What brought you to my part of the castle? Surly not just to get stuck and meet me." Evelyn laughed throatily, sounding somewhat like a sick animal.

"No, that was a perk. I was actually looking the friar, I needed some theological help. I heard he was with the Baron." They lapsed into silence as they continued their climb. They only had three more flights to go.

Finally they reached her office. It was off the fifth floor mythology classroom3. Although quite disheveled it was still a nice place with a thick carpet and rich wood work. She moved boxes off of a chair and told him to "Sit, sit." Then she dug around in another box until she found what she was looking for. In her resurfacing hand she held two brown bottles of beer. Evelyn handed him one and took her seat on the only open spot on her desk.

"So." She said giving him a head to toe look over the end of her beer bottle. "You're the potions master, right?"

"I guess that's the arrogant term for what I am. But yes, I do potions." Severus replied, wondering how extensive her mind reading power was.

"Don't worry, I really can't read your mind. But I'm a damn good guesser." She chuckled again. "Seriously. I still remember the way to boarding land. And Albus assured me that nothing much had changed since I was here."

"Your professor that interesting?" Severus asked,

"Took his recipes from Shakespeare. I got so many detentions from that class… Now I'm on the giving end of those things." Her account of the previous potions master was similar to how he would describe his own.

"And how long have you been giving detentions?" Severus inquired.

"Since the Gods walked among the men. You?" Was Evelyn's response.

"About the same." Over the end of his bottle he examined her. She was a handsome woman, with a square jaw and rounded nose. Although he knew full well the hypocrisy of his judging someone solely on physical appearance.

The two conversed until midnight when, a bit sadly, he forced himself to go.

Severus made his way down to his "lair" sweeping along like an overgrown bat. He changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed. Sleep did not follow him. He was swimming in feelings of Deja - vu. For some reason his body knew the woman, but his mind couldn't place her. After a fruitless hour, he vowed to solve the problem the next day and fell into a restless sleep. When he woke, he still did not know his colleague.

Severus Roberto Snape was a creature of habit, he was out of bed by 7:15, he was dressed by 7:30, earl grey tea with lemon and eggs at 7:45. However in the summer he couldn't occupy his usual seat in the great hall, the only way to get food during the vacation was to go to the kitchens directly. The moment he set foot through the pear shaped door a disgusting stench hit him. Besides the multitude of house elves there was only Evelyn, sitting cross-legged on one of the house tables. She was reading the comic section out of the morning's _Daily Prophet_. In her hand was a large mug of black with gold letters reading, _Coffee, alcohol, and men…best when strong. _The odor seamed like it was to suffocate him.

"What burnt?" he asked, her head popped up and sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anything." She said, he leered at the mug, it contained pitch black sludge. The smell was radiating from it.

"What's that?" he asked wrinkling his nose and nodding towards the cup.

"Coffee." He raised an eyebrow. "Ya' know, makes you do stupid stuff faster and with more energy." She smiled a pretty smile, the kind that made him grin and bear the odor as he waited for his breakfast.

Later that morning Severus was found yet again tapping his quill idly, staring down at nothing really. How could he identify her? It was driving him mad, not knowing. Did he once teach her, good God was he that old? A student now a colleague. It could happen, his first two years of teaching he had some students that he shared a dorm with. So maybe she was. But her description… he shook his head; he was a teacher of one subject. He wasn't a friend and it wasn't his fault if someone didn't like his class. He knew he didn't take his recipes from Shakespeare, but maybe Shakespeare took his recipes from him. She still could've been a student. He stalked to the library and walked directly to the "teacher's" section. Madam Pince was not there, so he was not going to be disturbed.

The student list, one would think that the best way to organize it would be alphabetically, but this logic was not found in Hogwarts. No, the students were divided by decade. So with slim hands Severus pulled out the 1980 – 1989 volume. At least this was alphabetized. He thumbed through it, until he found the "B's" there were no Evelyn Blair, but there was a card. It was a tarot card, form the major deck. The Hermit. Now what was that doing there? He replaced the book to the shelf, but kept the card. He turned it over in his hands, there were no markings on the back, no markings on the front, it was just the card. He began to walk back to his chambers, the card still in his hand. What did it mean? His mind bused with questions as he swept along. It was remarkable what a mental stir a bit of cardstock could cause. It was amazing how he could find his way, with out thinking; he knew this place better than he knew his own reflection. He was at his door already.

The sofa made an angry sigh as he threw himself upon it. He closed his eyes, and then opened them, the tunnels falling upon a cabinet. His pensive, why didn't he think of that first, if Evelyn was in his past, she would be in his pensive. He got up and crossed the room, and retrieved the stone basin. Under it was another card, again with the Hermit. Someone was toying with him; he could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickle. He returned to the couch and looked into the bowl. The clouds of his past shifted as if blown by wind. He stared, not blinking for a full minute. Slowly, ever so slowly a picture came.

"_Goddamn it Peeves!" a girl of about sixteen swore at the bouncing poltergeist who was cackling in pure delight. The deranged little man was floating in a taunting manor just out of the girl's reach. She swung her arms and cursed some more but she couldn't reach him, so her oaths could not be acted upon. Her long brown hair was tied hap - hazardly to a suit of armor. Her head was in a painful position. Severus walked forward, and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, then began to untie her hair. Once the last strand of chocolate was free he returned her wand. She looked at him, her face in a great full smile; she then rounded on the menace, who disappeared with a pop._

So he did know her! She was a classmate, and by the contents of his rumination they had been friend, or lovers. That was to be determined by how he had handled her locks. She was his age, and he hadn't examined her robes well, but they were that of a Hufflepuff's, he didn't catch the badge, but she did have one. _Well,_ he thought, _a classmate, no wonder she was so familiar, and this explains how she didn't manage to loose herself getting to the kitchens. _A thought also occurred to him, she would be in the annual, he could confirm what he thought. Rising, he hurried to return to the library.

The annuals were there, all in their purple and gold glory, just to the left of the class lists. He grabbed the appropriate book, and sat down at a near by table to find her. He wasn't much for sentimental journeys, his life was hardly an enjoyable one, his childhood was not a happy one, but occasionally he did stop to take a better look at some of the photos in the book. Like his own picture, he looked the same as he did now, although at present he was not in the school Qudditch uniform. In the photo he was merely looking at the camera, his body in an uncomfortable, unnatural position, his bat was shifting a bit, his arm tired of it. Yes he had been a beater, those had been decent days, practice was always exhilarating. He turned the next two pages with out looking at them, they were the Gryffindor pages, and he did not wish to see them. Finally! The Hufflepuff section. Blair, Evelyn. The picture over the name was that of a pretty girl, a beautiful grin playing at her lips as she waved and laughed at the camera, like it was a dear friend. Yes this was Evelyn, and Evelyn was the one in his pensive. There was another card here as well; he didn't even have to look at it to know it. Someone knew exactly what he was going to do, and was a step ahead of him…

Evelyn had recognized him as soon as she saw his name. She wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her, nevertheless it was still sad. But nineteen years had taken their toll on them both and life was not the same. Evelyn was proud of the self – control she exercised when she saw him. She didn't war whoop. She didn't tackle him. It was kind of fun meeting him a new, although she missed her Sevvie – Kins deeply. All that night she watched his face, he was struggling with the maddening effects of déjà vu. Evelyn gambled that he would do some snooping until he received a satisfying answer. She wouldn't personally give up the goods, but maybe a few well placed cards could. The first stop was the annuals and class lists, her own and some eighties. Evelyn only marked the eighties to see just how immature she was. This was a bigger gamble than the idea of him looking her up.

Getting to the books was easy, the crone Madam Pence wasn't there so Evelyn was undisturbed as she found her way to the minute "Teacher's section." She placed a card in the 1980 class list, and then turned to the 1978 annual, her annual. She would've loved to spend all day in nostalgic bliss, but she was on a time crunch, at any second Severus could appear, and the jig would be up. She marked her page and returned the book to its shelf.

She was standing at his chamber door, she knew he was not in, there was no sign of life with in the walls, where her ear was pressed. Slowly she raised her wand, "_Maestro Cogliere_." the door swung open. Hurriedly she entered and closed the door. His chambers were very different from her own, but equally impressive. It had a domed ceiling, just as the classroom did; in common also was the texture of the walls, Latin inscriptions, and windows. She wanted to examine the room closer, but this too was a timed ordeal, Severus could return and there were no good places to hide. So she quickly located the cupboard which he kept his pensive and slipped the card underneath it. As she closed the door for her exit she made a mental note the mock his "batcher – librarian" pad. There had been shelves and books everywhere, handsome leather furniture and everything in Slytherin colors. (No, he's not biased.) She made her way back up to her rooms, where she could plot her next move; she didn't know how long it would be before he caught on. Eight flights of stairs latter Evelyn was at her door, a bit winded. She entered her room and sat down on the bed, all she had to do now was waiting…

He hadn't seen Evelyn in seventeen years. Seventeen long years, so many things had changed. He wondered if they could be the same. He hope so, those had been happy times. But he was getting ahead of himself; he first had to speak to her. Not as he had before, but as Evelyn, let her know he had pulled his head out of his ass and turned the light on. But how? Logically, although a bit intimidating was just to go to her room and knock on the door. But for some reason he didn't like that option, it was so weird he was frightened of an old friend. He looked at his clock, it was 4:30, maybe they could go for a walk or something, dinner perhaps. But that was like a date, his younger self would be gagging, but Severus was no longer that boy.

It took Severus some time finding her door, he never had actually scene it before, but eventually he found it. Was he supposed to knock on a tapestry? He didn't think so. But then what was his option?

"_Maestro Cogliere_." He said the tapestry rolled up like he had just uttered the password. He raised a hand and knocked on the carved wooden door.

"Coming!" her voice rang out from behind it, slightly muffled. She opened the door and smiled, he smiled back, and before he knew it she was in his arms giving him a gigantic hug and a match set of wet kisses for his cheeks. He held her rather awkwardly, unsure of it all; no one had really done this to him, especially a thirty - four year old. When she finally released him she was beaming and he felt a bit pink.

"Come in, come in." she said waving for his follow, but he stopped and mentally adjusted before speaking.

"I was actually thinking about going to Hogsmead, getting a bite to eat…" she paused, and then nodded.

"As long as we see Madam Rosmerta." She said, closing the door and tapestry.

"We have to, incase you've forgotten, let me remind you that's the only place to eat in town." They began to walk and he didn't miss the fact that they seamed to naturally fall into place with on another, like no time had passed. But time had marched on, and the two were now out of sync with life events. He knew she wasn't married, if she was he would've already done the dumb female praise. But did she have a boyfriend? How were her sisters? What had she done with her life? There were many questions that needed answers. At lest from her, there were answers with in him, but some he didn't want to share. The hurried down the six flights of stairs and stepped out into the afternoon sun.

"Severus?" she said, they had been silent for almost ten minutes. "So Severus, what have you done with yourself since we last met?" She had asked one of those questions that he didn't want to answer. How could he tell her that he was a former death eater, and now a cranky and tyrannical teacher?

"Um, err." It wasn't a very good beginning. "Oh look a chicken." He said, pointing randomly. She laughed and chucked at his arm.

"Seriously, what have you been doing?"

"Well, I started teaching in the eighties; I've now taught both parents and children. I fell very old. I'm head of Slytherin House now, have been for a while. And that's about it; I've been positively boring for the last nineteen years. How 'bout you?" He looked over at her and smiled, he was always able to smile with her. She knew he wasn't telling the truth. It saddened her, but she knew better than to rush him. He would tell her eventually.

"I feel just as old as you do, if not more so." Severus laughed, and they commentated strolling, by this time they were at the skirts of town, almost to the Three Broomsticks.

"Evelyn Blair! As I live and breathe." Madame Rosmerta said when Severus and Evelyn entered her establishment; there were only a table full of people present, given the early hour and holiday. Evelyn hugged the woman beaming once again. "Turn around, let me have a look at you girl." Rosmerta chirped happily at seeing her old patron. Severus felt a bit in the way, he only ate here once or twice a year, not like he use to.

"And Severus." It was a lot more comfortable when he was a wall flower, he soon realized as Rosmerta began on him as well, it took them ten minutes to get a seat, and over two hours to leave, the need for gossip had to be satisfied. But finally they were allowed to pay their bill and leave.

"I forgot how much you eat." He joked as they began their walk back the castle.

"And I forgot how much you don't. Sev, that really isn't healthy, you're rather skinny." She said he could hear the maternal goodness yet to come.

"Okay mom." He said, looking over to Evelyn. She bit her thumb, subsequently flipping him off. He chuckled. It was good to have her back.

_A/N: I intended for Severus' middle name to be Intricato, an Italian word meaning complicated, complex. But I had a dream (a very fucked up one) and in it I had to/ did change the name to Robert. I don't know. So I made it Roberto and satisfied two masters. The mythology room floor is a guess, I don't know if they even offer myths as a topic. _

1 Total six inches (roughly).

2 The fates.

3 Not canon.


	3. Memory

**Chapter Two: Memory**

**H**e put his arm around her as they exited the Hogsmead grounds, and she dropped her arm around his waist, both completely comfortable around one another, just like the old time. The walked along for a while in a safe silence, then suddenly Evelyn burst into laughter that shook her body. Severus looked inquisitively at his partner. Shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, she said,

"Remember our first meeting?" He smile at this too, just look at them now.

"How could I forget?" he said.

"Quite easily." She replied, chucking his arm, alluring to his inability to recognize her just hours before.

_The door was left ajar. That usually means the coast was clear. Evelyn thought as she approached the last train compartment on the Hogwart's Express. All the rest of the seats had been filled with friends that didn't need one more. So the end of the train was where Evelyn found herself. However when she slid open the door she found the compartment was not empty, but rather had a boy bent over pulling up his pants. There before her was a scrawny ass and grey boxer shorts. Evelyn gasped and he boy turned around. He shot first and asked questions never. Evelyn was sent backward into the wall and her trunk, bird cage, and wand flew everywhere. However Evelyn was quick to recover. She didn't even need a wand; she just marched up to the half – dressed boy and hit him square in the jaw._

_"There, now we're even." She said gathering her trunk and bird cage. The boy looked at her like she had an extra eye; he rubbed his jaw as he did this._

_"What the hell was that for?" he asked._

_"You hit me, I hit you. Quid pro quo." She replied, bending down to pick up her wand._

_"You walked in on me changing. What should I've done, asked for admission?" he shot at her. Evelyn laughed._

_"Don't flatter yourself; your ass isn't that fine. And put a shirt on." He glared at her as he zipped his pants and reached for his shirt. She put her trunk in the over head compartment and settled herself and her bird in the seat opposite him._

_"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked buttoning his shirt._

_"This is the last free compartment, you're stuck with me buck – o. I'm Evelyn Blair." She said, extending her hand. He begrudgingly took it. Her grip was strong and he returned it._

_"Snape. Severus Snape." He said._

"And thus a beautiful friendship was born." Evelyn said walking under Severus' arm as he held the tapestry out of the way. They were taking the short cut to his quarters.

"You know we could've gotten in so much trouble for that." Severus pointed out.

"Wouldn't've that been funny. If our students found out…" Evelyn laughed and Severus joined in on her mirth. They continued laughing all the way to his chambers. Their amusement now puffs of air in the chilly atmosphere. Even on the hottest of days the dungeons always managed to remain icy. Evelyn shivered next to him in her shorts and yellow tunic. She never could plan an outfit that would be good under every circumstance. With out a word Severus removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She was practically swimming in it. But she pulled it close and thanked him with a wordless smile.

_Two houses, both alike in dignity, at fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge breaks to new mutiny, where uncivil tongues make civil conversations unclean. From froth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star – aligned friends live their lives; whose adventures euphoric uphold. Do nothing to burry their house's strife. The happy passage of their spirited friendship, And the continuance of their house's rivalry, which nothing could remove, not event their students' alliance Is now the seven years saunter of this school; The which if your impatient ears would shut up and listen, what there shall get, our lack of toil shall strive to not screw up._

"So Sev, what team do you rout for?" Evelyn said dryly as she looked around his room. The chamber was smothered in green, black, and silver.

"I'm the head of Slytherin house. Why can't I show my team spirit?" Severus replied offering her a chair by the fire which he lit with a flick of his dark wand.

"Remember when we were students, how much we hated biased teachers?" Severus gave her a look, but knew she was right. But the line was already drawn in the sand and he was too lazy to try to erase it, besides, he knew no one would believe him if he did.

"I stand by my house. You were a Slytherin too you know." Severus said taking the chair opposite her.

"That was an honorary position." Evelyn said.

"Right, I forgot you were a Hufflepuff by sortment. I can't believe you're proud of that." Severus shot back with a roll of his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with being a Huff – puff, Snake boy. God it was dank down there wasn't it?"

"Excuse me; the common room was not dank. It was homey." Evelyn laughed.

"I like t'a froze my tits off waiting for you to let me in. Even with the password I couldn't get to you, usually, I still don't see the point in all the protection you guys put on your common room, hell, we never did that." It was Severus' turn to laugh.

"That was because you 'guys' were a bunch of idiots."

"You see, that's the attitude, there's no reason for the huffs to like you when you act like that"

"I met quite a bit of apprehension when ever I was in your house." He commented.

"Huffs don't do that much rule breaking. Not to mention you were a Slytherin." She replied.

"The Slytherins never paid any attention to you, which is interesting; we were all about secrets and separation. But they just loved you." There wasn't any sarcasm in his voice.

"And what's not to love?" Evelyn asked flashing her signature smile at him.

"That was a rhetorical question, right?" Severus said in a jesting manner.

"_Do you have any idea how many rules we're breaking?" An empty room whispered. _

"_None, if we don't get caught. Now button up." Replied the same empty room. By an unknown force a large stone tile raised up reviling its secret, it was a trap door. For several moments nothing happened, and then the trap shut just as it had opened, with no sound and no hand._

_As soon as the trap door was shut two third year students materialized. One was a tall, pale, skinny young man with grease black hair and a prominently hooked nose. The other was a girl, brunette hair falling past her butt; it was very straight and parted directly down the middle. She was smaller than her male friend. The boy walked about five paces and threw open the two large doors that covered the wall opposite the latter the two had just descended. The doors were not only large and made of very fine wood but also detailed with a beautiful stone inlay of snakes entwined in Celtic – like knots. The set in was of jade, the handles were also twisted like snakes and they were made of polished silver. The common room of the Slytherin house was just as magnificent as the doors leading into it. There was a little hall like entry leading to the main room; this entry had a massive corkboard along one wall. Upon it was all forms of notices, ranging in dates form the first of the year to the first of the month. The messages were about dates, school events, events in Hogsmead, events in London. It was an eclectic array of colors, text and arrangement. The room itself was large and circular with a majestic fireplace in the center of the room. All around the hearth were large and squishy looking leather chairs and couches. A few students were in the room, about seven total. They were noisy and didn't notice anyone but their friends at first. Then one – by – one they slowly noticed a stranger in their mitts. The room fell quiet. Severus could feel Evelyn's blush as she was stared at by seven pairs of eyes, fourteen orbs boarded into her. Taking in her house colors._

"_What the hell Severus?" a troll looking fourth year said, Evelyn recognized him as Flint. That opened the flood gates; soon everyone was shouting their two cents worth about a Hufflepuff's presents at Severus. Evelyn was getting quite embarrassed and a little insulted, these feelings soon flipped intensity. _

"_I know why, Severus brought this sweet, pure young thing down hear." A particularly ugly seventh year boy said getting up from his seat and standing in front of Evelyn touching her face and neck. His thumb stroked her cheek as he said low things in her ear. Evelyn snapped. _

"_Trapa!" She spat glaring at the boy. He stumbled back pulling his wand but the spell was already working, slowly from the feet up his clothes began to change from robes to muggle apparel he was becoming monochromatic and dull, his wand was now a twig. The room fell silent again, for a different reason._

"_I am neither sweet, nor innocent, nor pure. Don't fuck with me." Evelyn said looking around the room. They nodded as she smiled wickedly. _

"_Apart" with a click of her fingers and the utterance of these words the boy returned to normal, with a healthy fear instilled in him. The common room clapped and the classmates of hers that were there called her over._

"I loved you guys, I hope you realize that. I had way more fun in the dungeons than I did in the pantries." Evelyn said.

"You had some crazy friends ya know? There was me and Lucius, and then there was Remus…" Severus' voice sounded disgusted by using his name, like his tongue despised the way it fit upon it.

"It is not a crime to be a Gryffindor." Evelyn said lightly looking at her friend with a critical eye.

"It should be." Severus retorted.

"Now, now…"

"Don't you now, now me, Evie; name three non – assholes that belong to Gryffindork." Severus held up three challenging fingers.

"Fine, Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid." She said. Severus looked disappointed at the loss of his wager.

"They still don't counter act the others." He said defiantly. His eyes darkened at the memory of his arch – enemies.

_Evelyn sat in the library finishing her ancient Runes homework, waiting for Severus; they were supposed to go to Hogsmead together. _

"_So, Evie," a voice behind her said, it was James Potter, "what'cha doing this afternoon?" Evelyn turned to look at him; he was giving her a cocky little smile._

"_Nothing." She said she really didn't care for James; he was too egotistical for her taste. His friends were an odd bunch too. Sirius was exactly like James, Peter was a little wimp, Remus was the only Marauder that Evelyn could stand, although Lilly Evens was nice. _

"_Well then you'd accompany me to Hogsmead then, wouldn't you." He said, Evelyn shook her head._

"_I really can't, I have a lot of homework you see…" Severus was never one for good timing, but this was particularly bad._

"_Oy, Evie, ready to go?" James looked at him, then at Evelyn._

"_Oh, I see, going with Snivillus." Evelyn stood and shoved her things into her bag. "Well I could change your mind." James said, placing his hand on her lower back, uncomfortably close to her ass. Severus saw this._

"_Hey, let her alone Potter." He said, taking a step closer._

"_Oh, I see, she's your girlfriend, grease boy, well, well. Hey, Sirius, Sniv, here has a girlfriend." This was too much for Severus, and he threw a punch. It his James square on the kisser. However Sirius hit Severus there too. Evelyn was pushed to the side of the whirling ball of fists. She could see Severus being held while James threw cheep shouts and him, both with and with out the use of his fists._

"_STOP IT." Evelyn shouted at them, "Guys, cut it out." But they paid no attention to her. Until she whipped out her wand. Muttering a charm she body – bound James and Sirius. Hurrying forward she gabbed Severus and her bag and drug both of them out of the library, she left the two marauders still frozen._

"_That really wasn't necessary Sev." Evelyn said later when they were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room; Evelyn was examining the many bruises and such that were coloring Severus' face._

"_He was being an asshole." Severus said, wincing as she touched a practically ugly mark._

"_That was a very gentlemanly thing to do, granted, but I can take care of myself." Evelyn said wincing at his pain and the fact she had caused it._

"_I'm sorry, but the way he was talking to you…" Severus said, Evelyn cut him off._

"_Not everything requires an act of violence to be solved. But I appreciate it." Evelyn smile and so did Severus._

Severus had always been a great friend for her. She truly appreciated every second of time they spent together.

"You were always a thorn in their side." She commented, although it was the only thing she said on the matter. The look in Severus' eyes frightened her a bit. She tried to change the subject.

"So the poker league still up and running?" She asked.

"Nope, Euro Vegas ended with out era." Severus said softening again.

"_So you went where for summer vacation?" Lucius asked looking doubtfully at Evelyn and the muggle playing cards in her had._

"_Las Vegas, it's this little American muggle place. You could either loose your money gambling or by have cheep, meaningless, and illegal sex with a prostitute." Evelyn replied._

"_Muggle America. Stupid, fat, and dress badly?" Severus said._

"_Only some of them. There were also some really, really hott guys there too." Evelyn said._

"_Don't tell me you like mud – bloods." Lucius said, quickly, like Evelyn had just screamed, 'God fuck the Queen.'_

"_I treat them like bees. They deserve to live, but I don't bother them and they don't bother me. Now can we play cards?" Evelyn didn't want to get into a morality debate in the Slytherin boy's dormitory on a Friday night._

"_Fine. What are we playing?" Severus said, he too saw the oddity of a morality debate as they broke about fifty school rules._

"_I heard about this game, strip poker, where the plays put in one article of clothing, then they play cards, the winner of the hand gets to keep the clothing for other rounds. You play until someone ends up naked, then they drop out and you keep playing until there is only one person with clothing left in the game." Evelyn told them, she saw the light in both their eyes come on full and strong._

"_Sounds fabulous." Lucius said._

"_Aw, fuck." Evelyn said looking at her friend's cards. She was down to her shirt, skirt, and underwear having never won a round yet that night. Severus wasn't in too good of shape either. He was sitting with out his shirt and only a two pair to his name. Lucius had a mountain of clothes next to him, he had only lost his tie the whole time. And he was holding a Royal flush. Evelyn laid out her crummy hand of "jack shit". Lucius won easily again. _

"_Place your bets…losers." He told his friends, with great showmanship he laid Evelyn's tie in the center of their circle. Severus begrudgingly threw in one of his socks, but Evelyn only had three things remotely modest to throw in. Standing she slid her skirt over her hips and laid it in the center. As she did this the boys that doted the room, along with her friends let out wolf whistles and howls._

"_Shut the fuck up." Evelyn spat. _

"_Knocking!" Came a voice outside the door. Professor Hurst, the head of Slytherin house was outside the door. In a flash Evelyn had dived under Severus' bed, the boys barely had time to hide her clothes before the 'well rounded' older man entered the room. "I thought I heard a commotion. Everything alright in here?" Once Professor Hurst was assured that everything was just fine, he left and Evelyn was able to crawl out from under the bed._

"_I better get outta here. With my luck I'd be naked and unable to hide when Hurst walks in next time." The room had to agree, although they were disappointed when she slipped her skirt back on._

"_If you can assure me that no teacher or authority figure will walk in, then perhaps you'll get a show. Until then, I'll say good night."_

"We could've gotten thrown out for that." Severus said.

"They'd probably think it was an orgy." Agreed Evelyn, smiling. "Those were the days my friend, we thought they'd never end." The pair fell into silence for a while.

"You really weren't looking for the friar were you?" Severus said in more of a statement form than anything else. Evelyn could never lie to him.

"No I was looking for you. Dumbledore said your name as I just about ran down the stairs then and there."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you." He said a mixture of shame and disgust in his voice.

"Now Severus, if I didn't know you were the same going down there I would've never recognized you. We've grown, we've changed."

"I still should 'a known…" He was determined to be blamed.

"It's not your fault, it's not mine, the only fault is that of father time's." And Evelyn was determined to change his mind.

"What happened to us? We promised we'd always write. The next thing we know we have grey hair, a job, and I have to dig through an annual and my pensive to remember you." Severus said.

"I do not have grey hair. And we said lots of things. But how many did we keep?" Evelyn said switching from humor to serious.

_They had made it. This day was graduation; the class of 1978 had made it through their education at Hogwarts. The diplomas had been handed out, wands had been thrown in the air, and photos had been taken; now it was down exchanging addresses as well as hugs. Evelyn had finished scribbling her address on a piece of parchment and was completely teary eyed. She was down to the last of her friends, the one she would miss the most. Severus looked at her and took her address. As soon as he had tucked the note safely into his trousers pocket she flung her arms around his neck and broke down. She was sobbing into his shoulder and he was sobbing into hers. They held each other for a while before finally they released. Her mother and sisters were coming and soon she would be leaving. Their partings were always sad, but this was a tragedy, they might never see each other again, never speak. But of course that would never happen; they were too good of friends for that to happen. Her family was upon them and with a final good – bye she pressed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hand, then she left, she didn't turn around, although she wanted to and so did he._

_Later that day, Severus was sitting in his room looking through his annual, seeing what his peers had written, not only under their picture, but in the signature pages. There filling a full page was Evelyn's handwriting in her personal lime green ink._

**Severus, **

**You should know by now that I suck at saying good – bye. I don't know what exactly to say; we had a great seven years didn't we. Looking back I can't believe what all we did. I had a blast. And I want you to know that I have no regrets, and that I love you, you're the best friend a girl could ask for. I really want to stay in touch; I hope that we can write often. I promise I will never forget you and never be too busy for you. God this is sappy, I'm sorry, but please, look back on this and smile.**

**Love,**

**Evelyn 'The Blair witch'**

**P.S. Forget regret or life is yours to miss.**

_Severus smiled and continued his reading; he would always remember Evelyn Blair._

_Evelyn sat in her compartment on the train nose stuck in her friends parting words. Surprisingly Severus had written something, he had often remarked upon her sentimental nature._

_Evie,_

_You've rubbed off on me, I'm all emotional. I can't believe this is our final good – bye. We've made so much history. What a gruesome twosome we were, I hope we go down in Hogwarts lore. I had a wonderful seven years. I hope we have another seven million more. I promise I'll write all the time, we can't have you out of the loop can we? You were the best, worst, and everything in between, if you ever need anything, don't think just call on me._

_Love, _

_Sevvie – Kins_

Evelyn and Severus exchanged smiles and she rose to go, it was getting ungodly late, she removed Severus' jacket and they walked back to her room.

"We never saw it coming." Evelyn commented looking around at the world, they were teachers; they were old, calm and so on. Long gone were the seventies and their freedoms. Severus smiled reading her mind.

"We may be gray, but I have a feeling that we will never be like our teachers." This was their parting thought. She entered her room and he left for his.

_A/N: It's me again. Anyway... this chapter contains a parody of the prologue of 'The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet." I used total opposite ideas and word meaning. It's not meant to be coherent. I also used a spell from Halloweentown II, I know I'm an idiot, but it's a fun spell. Trapa, turns the victim grey, a mocking version of a muggle where they cannot use any form of magic or comprehend it, it also makes them totally lame. If in effect for too long the effects become permanent. The spell is formally known as the Grey spell, I imagine it'd be illegal in Hogwarts for obvious reasons. _


	4. Start of Term

**Chapter Three: Start of Term**

**S**ummer came to a crashing halt as it did every year. Just when one's slug – like routine was set term would begin. Evelyn pouted at her reflection, she had grown accustom to her informal summer clothes and bare feet. She was now wearing her "Teacher clothes." Her hair was tied back in a bun and she looked almost as old as she felt. The start of term always brought excitement. In her youth Evelyn looked forward to getting to eat and catching up with her friends that she didn't see on the train. Only her first year did she ever feel scared in the great hall. She now felt terror knife through her in just thinking about it. Squaring her shoulders she pointed a finger in the mirror and said with more confidence than she felt.

"You are going to be just fine, damnit." Even to her, her voice sounded falsely strong, but it would have to do.

The teacher's table had always been 'the other side.' Rarely did she as a student even look at the high table in front of the room, now she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Albus and Minerva were always seated and in idol conversation. Severus was also there; he was giving her a pointed look and patting the seat beside him. Apparently he had asked the new defense against the dark arts teacher to switch seats. She was grateful. The new DADA teacher had taken her seat where Evelyn would've sat, at the end of the table. Evelyn was going to need to thank her some time.

"Hey." She said sitting next to her friend, trying to push the insecurity out of her voice.

"Hey yourself." Severus said giving her a small smile. He gave her the once over, she looked the essence of professionalism in a starched white shirt with a big ruffle collar and cuffs. Her jacket and skirt was tailored made and reminded him of something his grandmother's era would've found fashionable. She took her seat and he felt immediately her anxiety. Evelyn's slim hands were clutching the arms of her chair with such intensity that her knuckles were bloodless. Severus had never known his friend to look so distressed in all of their joint lives. She was positively shaking. Wordlessly he pried her hand off of the arm of the chair and allowed her to grip his own like a vice. He could feel the bite of her nails into his skin. He tried to ignore the sting.

"What are you so worried about?" he asked looking at her, their height difference was hidden by their sitting position. Her eyes were bright behind her thick – framed glasses, anticipation was making her wait.

"You know bloody well I'm scared shitless." She snapped at him. Students were filing in and Severus dropped there hands behind the table.

"You shouldn't be. All you have to do tonight is stand when Albus says your name. No words, no judgment. Tomorrow you start class, simple as that. You don't have to worry." He told her in a soft tone. They kept their conversation so quite that their foreheads about touched. Just then Minerva walked in with a line of first years. Evelyn and Severus sat up very straight and adult like as they watched the proceedings.

_A long, long time ago, when I was newly sewn, a line of youth walked upon me their faces fairly shown. For you see these youth they were the start of Hogwarts history, where they'd sleep and who'd they be was the mystery left for me. T'was four friends who thought of the school, but only Gryffindor knew the tool that would organize all you see. _

_Gryffindor wanted the gallant, brave, and strong, he knew there will would never do then wrong._

_Ravenclaw was for the wise and eager, their minds ready to fill and their eyes ready to see. Intellect could not be meager._

_Slytherin was not one for skimpy confidence. Cunning and sly - he found the traits stunning._

_Hufflepuff wanted the loyal she cared not for background. Only for heart, the shear size of it sets her favorites apart._

_On your head I go and I will show where you will be. I've seen it all. You'll be fine; there are no safer hands than mine._

The sorting hat finished its song and the ceremony began. Evelyn still had Severus's hand in a death grip, he no longer felt her sting, instead he felt nothing at all. Albright, Melinda was the first student to take her seat on the stool; she carried herself with poise and was the fist Slytherin. Evelyn dropped Severus's had so they both could clap, it was then that she saw the angry red crescent moon of bloody nail marks that was on his hand.

"Oh!" Evelyn gasped looking at her friend's hand. She touched one of his marks lightly with a willowy finger and looked up at him apologetically. He looked down at her when he had heard her gasp.

"It's a scratch." He said lightly as Bennet, Adam became a Hufflepuff. Evelyn whipped out her wand and muttered a healing charm before he could say another word. One by one the glaring red marks were washed over with a wave of skin, in a flash his hand bore no trace of her savage nails. Their eyes met again and they smiled. Friends.

Bethany Marcus looked down the table at the place she should've occupied. She had done this several times since being asked by the potions master to switch seats with the mythology professor. Not the Bethany minded. Severus Snape had always put a bit of a fright into her. The mythology professor was certainly a pretty little thing Bethany noted. She and the potions master must've had something or other between them. They had shared several candid glances and private conversations, and that was in the last twenty minutes. Bethany didn't miss the hand holding that was going on either. At one point their foreheads had touched as they talked. Her parents use to do that. The sorting progressed and so did the meal. Bethany kept an eye on the couple down the table from her; they laughed and talked with each other and their fellow staff members. After the meal the mythology professor approached her.

"Thanks for switching with me, I appreciate it. I'm Evelyn." She said shaking Bethany's hand.

"Bethany. No problem. He always put the chill in me. Far braver are you." Bethany saw no reason to lie to the woman.

"He has that affect on some, I've known him too long, it's lost its leverage." Evelyn said.

There was a blonde head coming full tilt towards her… that was the last thought Evelyn had before that blonde head and the body it was attached to collided with her and sent them both to a tangle on the floor.

"Ohmigod! Are you OK?" she asked scrambling to her feet and offering her assistance. Evelyn got to her feet and dusted herself off. She looked at the girl who was standing in front of her with a look of pure terror on her face. "Please don't take any points, I'll do anything! Sprout would kill me…." She said hurriedly. Evelyn smiled at the Hufflepuff girl in front of her. She had pretty flaxen hair flying freely around her.

"What class are you going to?" Evelyn asked she wanted to make sure that the girl didn't die at the hands of the Hufflepuff head of house.

"Mythology. And I think I'm late." She said.

"Tell ya what sweetheart. You go to class; I'll take care of the rest. Don't run." The girl must be a sixth year if she was a fist period student.

"I'm off like a prom dress." She said leaving with a grateful smile. Evelyn laughed and gave her a five minute head start before making her way to the class room.

Evelyn breezed in to find everyone seated.

"'Morning all. This week we'll be doing absolutely noting. Except letting me get a feel for who you are and let you do the same with me. Before I do role I'll give a few opening remarks. I'm Evelyn Blair; I don't really care what you call me, with in reason. I pretty much respond to anything. You'll probably be called by nickname or name variation, I'm terrible with formal names, but I'm pretty good with things like Sevvie – Kins or Evie. I'm gunna take role, give a shot and tell me anything I need to know name wise, I apologize in advance for all screw ups. Abbott, Hannah?" Evelyn said looking up as a girl in the front row right claimed her name. Evelyn read off a few names, finding that all the Hufflepuffs were on the right, Gryffindors on the left. She recognized some surnames; their parents were of her generation.

"Longbottom, Neville?" A boy in the back raised his hand; he was sitting next to the girl from the hall. Evelyn recognized him both by surname and appearance. Frank and Alice had been friends of hers in school, Alice had been very close. When Evelyn had heard the news years ago it broke her heart. Their son reminded her of that. He looked so like his mother but there was enough of his father in him to make the boy a cute young man. Alice would be so proud.

"Melee, Tessa?" Neville's companion and prom dress girl from the hall raised her hand. Evelyn's heart broke a few more times as she remembered the children's parents or leapt as she recognized the students; Severus had described several students that she would meet. He seemed a bit cynical.

"Weasley, Ronald?" she said bring her roll to an end as Severus spoke in her head. _If you've met one Weasley, you must meet them all._

"Are we sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin." Evelyn said setting aside her roll and smiling at her class, it felt good to be at the board again. "Mythology is perhaps the world's oldest "religion" with versions the world over. The Greek and Roman era was defined by gods and goddesses who reigned over heaven and earth, and in many ways, their myths inform the religions of today. However, mythology is not limited to Greeks and Romans. Every culture has, in its past (and sometimes in its present) a set of deities who watch over them, test them, punish them, but above all else, teach them. You will have two years study of various myths from various cultural areas as well as a touch base for some modern day religions. A lot of what is used in a witch or wizard's life is derived from these early philosophies. But I won't boar you further, so with out ado I will hand out the test. Don't worry they aren't for marks," she said hearing the groans of many students. "I just want to see how much you know about myths already. We'll take this same exam again towards the last day of the school year. If you improve I will take the difference and make it extra credit." Evelyn said assuaging her student's discontent. She walked down the center aisle and handed the student a stack of pages. At the back of the class she informed them that the last page was a meet and greet for her and not of importance. The class bowed their heads and got to work and Evelyn was able to sit at her desk and watch her first class tick and scratch away.

Evelyn took her seat next to Severus at the teacher's table for lunch; Bethany must've decided that she liked the end, or Severus had asked her to change seats for good. She smiled at the teacher at the end before turning to the friend on her right.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Hey yourself. How'd it go?" He asked.

"Peachy. They're good kids. I recognized a lot of them. I could be a mother." She said, Severus nodded. Over Shepard's pie and fried chicken the friends discussed their classes. Evelyn hand had Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sixth years first period where she recognized almost the entire class, and Seventh year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Severus had had Seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor, followed by Sixth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, Then fifth years and fourth years. On Mondays and Tuesdays he had no free periods. Severus listened and laughed as she told him about her first interaction with Tessa Melee.

"Tessa Melee is quite a character. For a Hufflepuff she isn't bad." Evelyn hit him and gave a mock – insulted gasp. "I like her; she's a lot like you." Severus finished looking down from the teacher's table to rest his eyes upon the blonde head of Miss Melee.

_Crash! Severus looked up from his desk to see the potion Tessa Melee had been working on spilling all over the floor. Dreadful klutz. He thought glaring at her._

"_Surf's up, sir?" she said._

"_Detention's up, Miss." Severus replied feeling the vain by his eye twitch. Tessa gave a flip of her hair and pulled out a day planner._

"_Today's Tuesday, right? Gall, I'm booked full, how about…" She licked her fingers and flipped a few pages. "Next Thursday? Is Thursday good for you?" The class laughed, Severus did not._

"_Angling for another one?" He asked sarcastically._

"_I will not be swayed by your sweet words of temptation!" She said holding up a hand._

"That was just in her fist year." Severus said as Evelyn laughed. "Her second year she hugged me, on 'Strict orders from Professor Dumbledore.'" Evelyn laughed again.

"She does sound like quite the character, is she like that to everybody?"

"I asked once, during one of our many detentions together. She said that she was 'Hard on me' because she had heard from everyone that I was the only living heart donor. I think I've liked her ever since. She has no qualms about walking up to me and chatting about this and that like I was a normal human." Severus said.

The rest of the day went by fine. The afternoon brought Slytherins and Ravenclaws. She recognized more names, especially the Slytherin students. There was Lucius' son who looked very much like his father. And there were the Crabe's and Goyle's sons. Both big and funny looking, very much like their fathers. There were a few students that frightened her from Slytherin, but she chided her self. Passing judgment was not something a teacher should do. Besides she had given many speeches to her classmates back in the day about judging based on appearance or house.

On the whole it was a good fist day and Evelyn collates upon her bed that night happy and tired.


	5. We're Just FRIENDS

**Chapter Four: We're just F-R-I-E-N-D-S.**

**E**velyn walked down to Severus room hoping they could sit for a while. They had seen less and less of each other as the school term wore on. It was now October second and their conversations had been limited to meals. And he would often not be there or not stay. It was sad. Evelyn had heard and seen enough about him to question his happiness and teaching skills. She was worried he had become a bitch. Where was her precious – little – Sevvie – Kins? He was sitting behind his desk watching a room full of students dissect squids and harvest the ingredients for various potions. From the door Evelyn recognized a handful of students. Tessa and Neville were together at one table. Two seventh year Ravenclaw were at another. Evelyn was about to leave when Severus spotted her. He motioned and she entered.

"Hey." He said inquisitively.

"Just wanted to chill, but you're busy. 'Nother time." She made to go but he grabbed her had and held it.

"You've been naughty, go to my room." He said jokingly in a low voice, he was smiling. "We're," he jerked his head at the students, "Almost done here. I'll be there in a moment." Evelyn nodded and walked away, her hand slowly slipping out of his. He followed her with his eyes as she left.

None of this was lost on Tessa Melee. From the back of the room she watched all that transpierced between her professors. She saw the hand holding and the smile. Severus Snape never smiled. Tessa couldn't hear them but she was pretty sure his lips read 'naughty' and 'my room'. Tessa smiled to herself, this was going to be fun.

"Pack up your stuff." Snape said the moment his classroom door closed. Tessa looked at her watch, fifteen minutes early. Fifteen. How uncharacteristic. Snape was quite testy for them to leave she noted as she sl – ow - ly packed up her stuff.

"Wait for me." She whispered to Neville, who was on fire to get out of the room.

"No way in hell. I'll be outside." He whispered back to her. He saw the look in Tessa's bright blue eyes and knew that she was going to do something; it was just another reason for him to run for his life. That look meant trouble. Big bad trouble. Neville got out of there ASAP leaving Tessa, moving like a terrapin, alone in the room with an irritated Snape. Snape was impatient for her to leave. He checked the time, he drummed his fingers, he watched Tessa with a cold eye. It was a gaze that brought down the room temperature with its frigidness. Tessa gave him a big smile and suggestive eyebrow wiggle as she finally left.

True to his word Neville was waiting for her. He was sitting on the stairs with his chin on his fist and looked very attractive.

"Do I want to know?" he asked her as she joined him on the step.

"I didn't say a word! He's very excited to go see Blair. He didn't like to be kept waiting." Tessa said, they began their assent still talking about the professors.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Neville said staring at his pretty (crazy) blonde companion.

"Two plus two equals twenty – two." Tessa said.

"Have I told you lately that you're crazy?" Neville asked her.

Evelyn let herself into his room like she had months earlier with a flick of her wand and a murmur of Latin.

"_Maestro Cogliere._" She said opening his chamber door like she had used the password. It was a trick she had learned from him in their school days. They had used the incantation many times to break into restricted sections of the castle. Evelyn shut the door behind her and gazed around the room. This was the first time she could gawk unashamedly at his room. There was a cozy all purpose room with a large fireplace, lush chairs, and bookshelves bursting at the seams with literature, papers, and pickled items she preferred not to know about. She walked around the room running her fingers over the different textures and surfaces of the room. He had few decorations. A wall hanging here, a print there, a bookend. It was not a very personal collection of items, but it was something. From what little there was in the room Evelyn decided that Severus had remained very bookish, worked far too much, and had a taste for simple and classical. Over the handsome stone fire place was what looked like a stained glass window. It depicted a monk and different smaller scenes, a fire, a scientific notation, a city. Evelyn scrunched her brow and thought deeply, she came up with nothing. She had finished her walking tour of his sitting room when she spied a door ajar. She crossed to it and entered cautiously. It was his bed chamber. It was immaculate. It was too tempting to resist. The large bed was the dominate feature of the room, it was a beautiful one as well. The teak posts held detailed green crepe fabric that draped in a canopy. The bed cloth was also green and looked just as luxurious as the drapes. The carpet was thick and muffled her footfall. On either side of the bed were teak night tables. The one on the right had upon it a lamp, glass, clock, and book; the left had several more books and a stack of pages. The ceiling like every other dungeon was domed and it had Latin inscriptions running around the edges. _Wit is educated insolence. _Severus was still as sarcastic as ever, Evelyn noted. To her left was a door and a chair with a grey night shirt hung over the back of it. Opposite that was a bureau and a mirror. Evelyn glanced around the room and then took a flying leap onto his bed; she kicked off her shoes and snuggled into the comfy - ness and great smelling sheets.

"You're the fist woman ever to be in his bed." A voice commented. Evelyn sat up and looked around, there was no one there.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall…?" Evelyn said.

"You're the fairest of them all, but it's only been house elves and the professor since he's been teaching here. You're pretty." The mirror said.

"Thank you." Evelyn responded.

"The man's made a wise decision. You'd do him well." Evelyn snorted.

"I'm not his lover." She informed the mirror as she lay back onto his bed.

"Oh really." It didn't sound convinced.

"I'm sure he has one already, and it most certainly isn't me." Evelyn said.

"I've been here longer than he has, never once has he gone out on a date."

'Well he won't be going on one with me either."

Severus felt his ticks kick in as Tessa deliberately mimicked a snail's pace as she left. Before she was gone she shot him a smile and eyebrow articulations. As soon as Tessa was gone so was he. Evelyn wasn't in his living room, sitting or hiding.

"I'd get off your bed, Sev, but it's too damn comfortable." Evelyn called to him from his room. He leaned against the door jam; Evelyn was laid out on her back her hands under her head and shoes discarded at the foot of the bed. Severus threw himself next to her on the bed and they both laughed as their bodies bounced about. Their mirth died down and they faced each other.

"Detention Duty?" she said.

"Eventful as ever." He replied.

"I can never think of something for them to do." Evelyn stated.

"A perk of my field. Don't you remember you school day Detentions, you received enough of them." Severus said.

"I hardly think that stringing students up or having them copying lines is a good form of nostalgia." Evelyn replied, "And don't go turning into Revr'n Snape on me, you got into just as much trouble as I did." They both fell into laughter as they both remembered their wilder days.

"You had quite a roomful today, is that normal?" Evelyn questioned.

"Tessa is the only normal in the room. She's just shy of clock work when it comes to trouble. But she's a good kid, for a Hufflepuff…Ow." Evelyn smacked him. "I enjoy her, usually, except when she sits in class writing musicals…" Severus said, Evelyn snorted.

"A musical, Severus?" She said her eyes were laughing at him.

"Yha, it's on the nightstand there." He said, Evelyn grabbed it and rolled back over to smile at him and read aloud,

"'Severus; The Musical' A man with incredible intellect and wit who also can sing." She laughed, he kept a straight face. Evelyn flipped through the pages, skimming them.

"Wanda: You're a sonuvabitch.

Zoë: Yha. What ever happened to love?

Severus: I don't need you to tell me I'm a sonuvabitch. Been one for years; I like it, the hours are great and there's no heavy lifting. As for love, I don't believe in it.

Wanda and Zoë: That's too bad, because all you need is love. Love, love, love..." Evelyn read. She and he couldn't keep a straight face. Their snort filled laughter reverberated off the chamber walls. The giddiness finally stopped and the pair looked at each other. Evelyn hadn't truly looked at Severus in a very long time. She took this time to watch him. His head was propped on his hand; his long hair was in his face. She reached out and brushed it away. The lock was just as greasy as it had been in their youth, if not more so. Her hand lingered on his translucent skin her fingers skimmed his cheek. He was cold. She watched his tar colored eyes watched her, it was an electric moment.

"Honk!" she cried as she firmly squeezed his nose. They laughed together until Severus flipped her under him and blew in her face. She hated that, and he knew it. Evelyn squirmed and hurled curses at him but he kept her pinned. He must've had an apple in the not to distant past because his breath bore its flavor. He looked down into her bright brown eyes flaming hell fire at him. Then without warning she took revenge, she got him by the armpits and tickled him, she knew he was ticklish. They grunted and rolled around on the bed both digging into each other's sides in an all out war. Their laughs were ringing in the small bedchamber, they were mixed with the "Oh my's" and "I'm still in here you know" from the mirror who was clearly thinking in the gutter. The fight finally ended when Evelyn was completely rolled off the bed. She landed in a heap of skirt and hysterics.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked worriedly looking over the edge of the bed at her.

"Yha, I'm good… Hello, what do we have here?" A glint of gold had caught her eye. She reached out and grasped it, pulling the thing into the light, something that it hadn't seen in a while. The gold was a picture frame, a very ornate one with dust upon it. Stacked on top was a small pile of other photos and a few tattered pieces of parchment, these were beginning to discolor with age. Severus watched her as she set aside the parchment and looked at the first photo. It was a photograph of her when she was much younger than she was now. She was wearing big John Lennon sunglasses and hot pants in acid green, it was a muggle photograph. On the back was her own familiar hand -writing. **Summer of '77. Weather is here, wish you were beautiful.** Evelyn handed the picture to Severus who was lying on the bed and studying her. The next image was of him when he was much younger; it was also a summer days. He was being maliciously licked by a large black dog. Severus didn't look happy.

"I had blocked these from my mind. This," he held up her photo, "Would've helped jog my memory I'm sure." Severus said.

"I'm glad that picture was forgotten, it's horrid."

"I like your outfit, and you look quite fetching." Severus replied. Evelyn shook her head. The last picture was of them together. They looked idiotic. Severus was wearing a dunce cap and had his eyes crossed and his fingers up in bunny ears behind Evelyn's head, she was wearing a large fake nose, glasses and eyebrows. At a guess they were sixth years. Chuckling she handed the photo to Severus.

"You should frame that one. Maybe put it on your desk. The students would get a kick out of it." She told him. He laughed.

"Not on your life. Not on your life." Severus told his friend. His friend was busy staring at the framed photograph. It was of a delicate, dainty woman with dark hair and beautiful eyes. Her clothes were very fine looking, fashionable for the time and expensive. The thin faced woman looked very gloomy, here eyes were sorrowful and she didn't smile. Evelyn knew who she was, although she never formally met her. It was Desdemona Bronwyn – Snape, Severus' mother. She was a beautiful woman. Evelyn wondered what happened to her. From their shared youth she remembered that Severus loved his mother very much…despite it all.

"My mother." Severus said quietly taking the picture from her and looking at it. Evelyn wanted to ask what happened to her, but didn't, however Severus knew.

"She'll be celebrating her sixty – fifth birthday this year." Severus said.

"Does she look the same?" It was a strange question; Evelyn didn't know why she asked it.

"You mean sad? She is no longer married to a Snape. Her hair is silver now though." Severus told her, there was a touch of bitterness in his voice. He hated his father till the old man's bitter end.

"Will your wife look sad, Severus?" Evelyn asked, a touch meekly, something new. Severus looked at her somberly.

"Not if it rests with me." He said.

With a yawn at ten o'clock Evelyn declared that she would turn into a pumpkin if she didn't get to (her) bed soon. Severus lent her the musical and she left. That night she read the manuscript and found a very amusing check list in the back.

**_Surf's up sir. D. _**

**_Pencil him in D._**

**_Sweet words of temptation D. _**

**_Hug him from Dumbledore _**

**_Lirty Dies essay P._**

**_Eyebrow games, winks, staring contest P. _**

**_Trip him repeatedly D. _**

**_Snape, Snape, Snape chant P._**

'**_Fall on him conveniently for a piggy back.' D. _**

**_Snape powers _**

**_Thrill is gone… D. _**

**_Severus; The Musical D. _**

**_Lick fingers after potions and saying yummy and delicious a lot. _**

_**Set him up with Professor Blair**_

The next morning Evelyn was still in good spirits from last night. Seeing Tessa Melee only made her day better. After the lesson Evelyn called to Tessa.

"Miss Melee, spare a second?" Tessa stopped in front of her desk.

"Professor?" Tessa Inquired.

"I'd like to see you privately. Can you swing by some time?" Evelyn said Tessa looked worried. "Don't worry you're not in trouble."

"See you before lunch?" Tessa said looking happier.

"It's a date." Evelyn said smiling at her student.

"Professor?" Tessa said entering the mythology class room. Professor Snape was there sitting on Blair's desk and conversing with her.

"'Lo." Blair said smiling. Snape nodded to Blair and gave her what looked like a wink before he slid off of her desk. He greeted Tessa and as they passed she tripped, Snape caught her with a look of wicked humor on his face.

"Revenge?" She asked smiling.

"A pisser best severed cold." Snape replied. Tessa was trilled. Snape was laughing mentally.

Evelyn was in hysterics. She had showed Severs the list and they had made a plan to seek revenge on Miss Melee. So far it was going perfectly. Tessa was beside herself.

"Miss Melee, Snag a chair." Evelyn said snapping her pupil out of her shock. Tessa did as she was told.

"First off I'd like to say you're an amazing student and young lady, rare has it been that I've enjoyed someone as much as you. There's an advanced mythology class which I'd like to suggest you take that may challenge you a bit more. We'd work it into your schedule." Tessa was quiet for a moment.

"I'll think about it. Can I give you an answer later?"

"Sure. And now I have a supplement as to why I'm starving you. I've read your musical. I like it. However I was wondering why you enjoy giving Professor Snape such a hard time." Evelyn said. Tessa's grin got bigger.

"I have a lot of family just a few years older than I. And every summer I'd hear about their escapades and teachers. They mentioned Professor Snape a lot. They said he was a heartless, humorless, joyless man who hated everyone but Slytherins. When I got my letter I made a vow to myself to do something that my kin had never done. Enjoy Professor Snape's class, and make him lighten up a bit." Tessa said. Evelyn studied the young blonde woman in front of her with multiple hoops hanging off of her ears.

"A noble cause. Has it worked?"

"That trip was the first good natured thing I've witnessed him do, to me or anyone else." Evelyn nodded a little worried about her friend. But she didn't let that show as she handed Tessa her manuscript.

"Like I said very nice work. However don't waist your time in playing matchmaker with me and Snape. We're old friends. That's it." Tessa stood.

"Whatever you say Professor." She said, nonetheless her grin did not put Blair at ease. But Tessa was gone before she could tell her to wipe that look off of her face. This was the second time that it was assumed that she and Severs were together. Couldn't two single adults be friends without having sex? Apparently not in this day and age. Severus…her lover? Evelyn laughed. But he did smell really good… She shook her head. The crazy talk was getting to her.

Severus sat in bed that night reading the list that Evelyn had handed him. It was in Tessa's distinct handwriting and detailed what she had done in his presence/ to him since her first year. She also noted punishment, completion and divided them by year. The very last item on the list made him laugh. **_Set him up with Professor Blair. _**

"Blair?" Severus said aloud and laughed again.

"She's very cute." His mirror said. Severus couldn't argue. Evelyn had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Why don't you take her out?" his mirror asked. Severus chuckled.

"Evie Blair and I are just friends." Severus informed his looking glass, it chuckled.

"In my opinion no self - respecting man would desire to be 'just friends' with her. But like I said that's just my opinion."

"Good night." Severus said extinguishing his bedside lamp.

"G'night."

Severus didn't have a good night.

Evelyn, date, Date, Evelyn, Friends, them, Cute, older, date, Evelyn. The phrases and scenes kept flashing in his head all night like a flip book with a mind of its own. Memories flooded him. When for the fifth time that night he woke up confused he decided that the crazy talk was to blame and he wasn't crushing on Evelyn Blair, not now, not then. He went back to sleep with an empty mind.

_A/N: Another annoying Author's note about nothing really important. Maestro Cogliere is Italian for 'Master Pick'. It's a spell I made up that can work as a skeleton key for any door, even ones that require a password. Wit is educated insolence is Aristotle. The stained glass wall hanging is that of a monk who was one of the first scientists to come out of the dark ages, he got into royal trouble for his progressive ideas, I think his name was Francis Bacon. The scene with the photograph, please remember that you've forgotten book Six. The dialogue and inspiration of that scene is from the Fanfiction on this sight, called "Rest With Me" By drama-princess. Big ups to her._


	6. Notes

Chapter Five: Notes

**Are you bored yet? **

_The phrase History of Magic bores me. But shouldn't you be writing notes?_

**What do you think I'm doing?**

_I mean about this lecture._

**He's reading from the book, I own the book. I'll be fine.**

_Sure._

**Shut up. I've got it covered.**

_I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be good._

**I thought Slytherins were supposed to be bad.**

_Touché._

**This class sucks. Sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, big weenie!**

_Going to try and forget that image. I wasn't aware a class could suck a weenie. Let alone suck like Evens._

**Severus – whatever – your – middle – name – is – Snape! Lilly Evens is not a slut. She's nice. And how would you know!**

_She hangs out with those guys all the time. And she's a mud – blood. What else could she be! Don't even suggest THAT._

**I hang out with you. Does that mean that we're fucking? Besides if wizards only married witches we'd all have six fingers due to inbreeding. It's hard to find a pure blood in this day and age and it's even harder to tell if anyone's half blood.**

_She's still a bitch. And we're different. FYI my parents are both pure bloods._

**Bully for you. So are mine. I think. Lilly isn't a bitch, you just don't give her a chance. I think you like her. I think that you think she's gorgeous. I think that you want to kiss her. You want to love her. You want to hug her. You want to smooch her. You want to bang her.**

_I should kill you for that. You are sooooooo full of bullshit. A Snape would never even think of dating someone with impure blood or low connections. We have our standards. _

**And ego, and chauvinistic views, and discriminatory tendencies and a history of being Slytherins. Have I left anything out?**

_That was unfounded. My family is just as progressive as the next family with morals. And there is nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. Hufflepuff. At least my house isn't known for being weak, walked on, stupid, and puff balls._

**Did that feel weak and puffy? Asswhore.**

_Ow. That hurt. What was that for? I was joking._

**So was I. Don't make me mad…**

_I wonder if we would get thrown out for streaking across campus._

**I think that would be a yes. **

_Damn._

**Where did that come from?**

_A thinly veiled attempt to see you naked._

**You better the hell be joking Sev.**

_About you, Hell yes. I know however that you're just dieing to see me naked._

**I've already seen your scrawny ass once, isn't that enough affliction for one life time? **

_I was in my boxers. Besides you didn't see the real deal._

**Men with big noses?**

_You know what they say._

**The thought. It BURNS! Ahhhhh! My mind! My retinas! **

_EVIL WOMAN! You know you want me. I am the Slytherin Sex God. Keel before me!_

**Oh dear Christ.**

_Seriously, you may now address me as He – who – must – get – laid._

**You can't seriously mean that. You're only eleven, man.**

_I'm just expressing a healthy sexual curiosity. _

**Eleven year olds who haven't dropped yet don't have sex on their mind.**

_I do, and how do you know they haven't dropped yet?_

**Personal foul, TMI! **

_Do I get five in the 'box'?_

**You seriously need to cut that shit out. Even Freud speaks of a latency period, for God's sake.**

_Well I didn't have a latency period. I can't help it._

**What'd ya say we get undress and jump in the lake? It's a dare.**

_Okay NOW who's the horny one?_

**How do you know I'm horny? I could be a closet nudist.**

_I didn't think that nudists had closets. And I did NOT need to know that._

**What's the answer to number five?**

_We're taking a test!_

**So?**

_Major trouble._

**It's Binns for heaven's sake, he wouldn't know, the day he actually looks at the back of the class hell with warm up.**

_Don't you mean freeze over?_

**No, I've been to hell; it's a damp cold with iced coffee and melt - y ice cream.**

_You've been to hell?_

**Yha. Potions is a required class. Kidding, kidding. Don't give me that look. Now what's the answer?**

_What look?_

**Argh. Just giving me the fucking answer before I'm forced to hurt you.**

_Fine. You win, this time. Its 1942. Happy now?_

**Delighted. Thank you.**

_I'm stupid. You're smart. I was wrong. You were right. You're the best. I'm the worst. You're very good-looking. I'm not very attractive. I'm sorry._

**I'm still not speaking to you.**

_Technically we're not speaking, we're writing. Secondly, what was that there? Hmmmmmmmmm…_

**You got me, damnit. I really hate you sometimes.**

_Is now one of them?_

**Yha, but I'm getting over it. Slowly. Groveling would aid in the process. Just a note.**

_GaH! No. You can't make me. I am a rock. I am an island._

_This is getting re-god-damn-diculous. Fine! You win. If we weren't in the library I would bow down at your feet._

**_What do we have here? Severus and Evelyn quarrelling like an old married couple. Give in Severus and you're a pussy not fit to be a Hufflepuff._**

**I hate that man sometimes. I really do.**

_**No offence to you Evelyn, you're a mismatch, you should be a Slytherin.**_

_Sure, try to get on her good side Malfoy. Now if you excuse us, I have some ass – kissing to do._

_**And it's a lovely ass.**_

_Not arguing._

**Guys I'm right here! Me and MY ass. Do you want this to yourselves so you can talk asses with out me?**

_**Nah, I'll get out of your way. I'm sure Severus is looking forward to a pen lashing.**_

_Asshole._

**I forgive you, just take it back.**

_The things I do for you. Fine, I take it back. Cary Grant isn't gay, just too attractive to be married. Happy now?_

**Orgasmic.**

**These five words in my head scream are we having fun yet.**

_Join the club._

**I thought this shit was supposed to be interesting.**

_Binns is finding it quite amusing._

**He's a ghost, he's old, he's dead. I'm a human, I'm young, but if something doesn't happen real fucking soon I will die too. Of boredom.**

_Always the dramatic one. You're talking to me what more could you want._

**World peace, a million Gallons, a pony, do you want me to go on?**

_Har, har, very funny._

**I know, I try. I'm just such a wit.**

_Twit, such a twit._

**Hey!**

_Straw!_

**Ass.**

_It's a nice one._

**GaH! There's just no talking to you is there?**

_Doesn't appear to be now does it._

**You like her don't you.**

_Who?_

**Virginia. You know the girl you haven't taken your eyes off of since we got in here.**

_Virginia? Are you kidding me?_

**Does this face look to be kidding? 8P**

_I do not have a thing for Virginia Collins. Happy now?_

**No. Who do you like then, if not the girl you're staring at?**

_Is that really any of your business?_

**No, but I still want to know.**

_Well then… _

**Don't make me get drastic on you.**

_Quid pro quo or no._

**You drive a hard deal.**

_Well?_

**Fine, the things I do.**

_It's your own nosey fault._

**Argh, get on with it.**

_Fine. God, you're demanding. No it is not Virginia. It's Melinda Rookwood._

**Melinda? Augustus Rookwood's little sister? That Melinda Rookwood?**

_Last I checked she was the only one._

**For you.**

_You're insufferable sometimes. Anyway who's the apple of your pretty eye?_

**Crabbe.**

_Be serious. And I know you're not, so don't even try._

**Rosier.**

_Who?_

**Rosier.**

_I still can't read it._

**I hate you.**

_I don't care._

**Fine! Evan Rosier! HAPPY NOW?**

_Immensely. Rosier. You're so fucked up. I can't believe it._

**Hey! I said nothing about your choice of amour now did I? Do you really want to start this? Leave to my crush and I'll leave you to yours.**

_Fine. You're right._

_So…._

**So what?**

_So… Rosier was talking to you._

**Yes.**

_What'd he say?_

**Not a lot.**

_Are you that far gone that if he speaks with you, you smile like a lobotomized fool?_

**Fine. He asked me to go to dinner with him this weekend.**

_That's more like it. Really?_

**No I'm lying to amuse myself. Yes, he asked me out. Yes, I accepted. Do you want to know anything else?**

_No, that was sufficient thank you._

**Why don't you grow some balls and ask Melinda. We could double date.**

_Harsh. As for the double date, I some how don't think Rosier would like that._

**We're not going to do anything on a FIRST DATE. What kind of girl do you think I am?**

_A very cute, desirable, funny one. Rosier is who I'm worried about, among other things he may not want to share._

**Funny this coming from his friend.**

_Who knows him better? I just want you to be in the know._

**If he ever does anything funny you'll be the first to know. Do you feel better now?**

_Much._

_What happened!_

**Nothing.**

_Bull – Fucking – Shit._

**I don't want to talk about it.**

_Fine I'll write, you read._

**I DON'T WANT TO DISCUSS IT SEVERUS.**

_You have tears in you eyes, something I don't think I've ever seen before, not even where there was massive amounts of blood. You are no longer wearing Rosier's pin. You are systematically crossing out his name on everything you own. You even scribbled out that really cool rose drawing you did that was so beautiful. I think you broke up._

**Aren't you just a physiatrist? Tell me mister know – everything – about – Evelyn's – life, why should I tell you anything!**

_Why are you turning on me, I just wanted to know. You hardly talked to me the whole time you were going out with him, and if you did converse with me it was about him! I saw nothing like what you use to be._

**Talk! Don't get me started on talking! You knew! You fucking knew and didn't fucking tell me and NOW you want to fucking talk?**

_What are you talking about? What did I know?_

**Don't play coy with me you fuck – wit. You knew about Rosier and Jenna Lennox! Rosier said, "Don't act so surprised didn't your guy 'friend' tell you? Besides it's not like you weren't doing him on the side." So don't feed me that 'I didn't know' line. You knew and didn't find it important enough to tell me! I am so sick of Slytherins they're all scum and should be exterminated. Starting with the men!**

_I swear I didn't know. I walked in on him and a brunette; I didn't know it was you. I swear if I had known… Evie don't cry. I'd hug you but we're in class. I saw him and a brunette in a compromising position I didn't know how far you would go so I did say anything. I wish I had. I'm sorry. I truly am._

**Great you assumed I was a whore! I can't believe you.**

_I didn't want to embarrass you! That's all. I have never thought of you as anything other that my friend. In no way was whore ever in the same thought with you._

**You can take your goddamn snot rag and shove it! I don't need your sympathy, I don't need the rag, I don't need you, I don't need anything!**

_I'm gunna kill him._

**Oh Severus. **

**Severus – whatever – your – middle – name – is – Snape!**

_Roberto_

**What?**

_My middle name is Roberto_

**I thought you'd never tell me.**

_I just got sick of you yelling Severus whatever your middle name is Snape at me all the time._

**Okay. So it's Severus Roberto Snape. Any reason?**

_No, I don't know why I have this name… What's your full name again?_

**No laughing.**

_Would I do that?_

**Yes.**

_Fine, no laughing, but hey you can't laugh at me and my name._

**Fine. Deal.**

_So, your full name is…_

**Evelyn Dove Ophelia Blair.**

_Nice._

**Is that you not laughing? Because if it is you're doing a shitty job.**

_Whatever…Dove._

**Asshole. Roberto!**

_Truce?_

**Truce.**

_So EDOB How'zit hangin'?_

**Peachy Roberto, just peachy.**

_I still can't get over your middle names, Dove Ophelia._

**Here's a little poem for my response, Roberto:**

**A pretty girl can kiss a guy; a bird can kiss a butterfly. The rising sun can kiss the grass; but you my friend. You can kiss my ass!**

_Delighted to. Clever poem._

**Thank you. Want another one?**

_Lay it on me._

**You got your problems, I got my ass wipe, you got your big cheese, I got my hash pipe.**

_Roses are red, Violets are blue. I like spaghetti, lets fuck._

**Never, I repeat Never use that on a girl. Ever. Unless you want to get slapped.**

_I woke early one morning, the earth lay cool and still when suddenly a tiny bird perched on my window sill. He sang a song so lovely, so carefree, and so gay, that slowly all my troubles began to slip away. He sang of far off places, of laughter, and of fun it seemed his very trilling brought up the morning sun. I stirred beneath the covers, crept slowly out of bed, out of bed, then gently shut the window… and crushed his fucking head._

**I like that one. Sex, Drugs, Rock and Roll. Speed, Weed, and Birth Control. Screw the panties; buy a thong, party hard all night long. Drink tequila, take a shot. Bang the guy you think is hott. Dream of Boys, stay out late. Just don't forget to masturbate. First you're born and then you die, so fuck this shit and let's get high. If at first you try but don't succeed, try again with better weed.**

_You win. That rocks. I heard another one…Sex, drugs, rock & roll. Speed, weed, birth control. Life's a bitch and so am I. So fuck the world lets go get high. Sex is math, so add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and hope you don't multiply! East to the ocean, West to the land, and death to the bitch that fucks with my man!_

**Your man? Kidding, kidding! Yes that's a form. It's the rebel yell girlfriend version. Okay last one, feel free to use this one on a girl. You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me.**

_Okay. You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me._

**Very funny.**

**Why don't you just ask her out?**

_What do you mean?_

**Melinda, idiot! Ask her out.**

_I did._

**Really! Or are you just shitting me?**

_No, I am not shitting you. I did ask her out. And she said yes. You're on your own this weekend._

**That's great! That's fabulous! I'm so proud.**

_Thanks mom. But it's not like I proposed._

**Dating's the first step to marriage.**

_Shut up._

**Ohmigod. Are you all right.**

_She dumped me._

**Oh honey.**

_Don't call me that. She called me that, back when we were together…_

**Don't cry, it'll be okay.**

_Not with out her it won't._

**Severus, read yourself.**

_I loved her, I still do. I. Love. Her._

**Well she didn't love you. So it wasn't meant to be, now was it?**

_That's supportive. I was all there for you when you broke up with Rosier. Why are you a bitch now? Don't shit on my broken heart._

**I was mad not sad, you're causing a scene.**

**We're getting out of here NOW. Come on. You need chocolate, alcohol, a good cry, and break up music. We're going to the kitchens then to my room. No objections now move!**

_What's the count down?_

**It's the end of the year as we know it and I feel fine! Five months, twenty seven hours, thirty six minutes, fifty one, no two, no three, no four, no five, Argh. Something seconds.**

_Detailed. Can't wait can you?_

**You want to blow this join as much as I do don't lie don't deny you want to be Free! Free as a bird. Free bird!**

_You worry me sometimes, you know that. _

**I know, I try. And I'm damn good at it too, now ain't I?**

_Yes, yes you're very good at being absurd. What's the answer to number one?_

**Aren't you the man who preached about test taking? Oh the hypocrisy and irony.**

_Shut up and tell me the answer._

**No.**

_Don't make me get drastic._

**Fine. B.**

_It's not a multiple choice question. Try again._

**Argh. I hate you some times, you know. Fine. 1942, Thailand declares war on the United States and United Kingdom. Thus landing the muggle world into the lap of the wizarding world. Don't phrase it like that, I did. Happy now?**

_Ebullient._

**Our last note before school's out for summer.**

_For us school will be out forever._

**I'm getting all verclempt.**

_Why, well still see each other and talk. It isn't the final curtain yet._

**I know that, but this is out last note as Hogwarts students, that should mean something. I mean it's a milestone. **

_Oh good God. You're a sentimental fool, you know that._

**One of has to be. You're like a dog, seven years in one, always moving and changing.**

_Living in the past isn't healthy. Change is good. Accept it._

**I accept change I just keep the past in mind.**

_Too much in mind._

**Cynic. **

_I love it when we argue._

**Why?**

_You're cute when you're vitriol, almost as cute as when you're confused._

**You can't take anything seriously can you? Is nothing sacred?**

_Thanks to your bad influence. Beer and Pizza. I've always wondered where did you get all your mud blood stuff anyway._

**I have an older sister who's a squib. She lives in Iowa, USA.**

_I didn't know that, I'm sorry._

**I've mentioned her before. There's no reason to be sorry about her being a squib, she's still just as loveable, cute, annoying, and fun as if she would be magical.**

_I guess you're right._

**You can bet your ass I am.**

_A/N: _**Evelyn. **_Severus. **Lucius.**_ _ Rosier is the name of a fallen angel (formerly holding the rank of Dominion in the angelic hierarchy). This demon may appear as either a man or a woman, and is a kind of patron devil of tainted love and seduction, especially noted for assuming a human form of great physical beauty, and tempts humans to fall in love, so that they will therefore sin or act foolish. Thanks Wikipedia for the scoop._


	7. Halloween

**Chapter Six: Halloween**

**S**everus was late getting into the great hall that morning. When he did finally step through the large oak doors he stopped dead in his tracks. Evelyn. She was in her usual place at the high table like every other day but she was not dressed in her usual tidy 'teacher clothes'. She was wearing a toga.

"Yes! He lives!" she crowed as he took his seat next to her.

"Good morning to you too Evie. Or should I say Aphrodite?" he said sardonically, she stuck her tongue out. He looked at it and cocked a brow. "Put your tongue away, it looks disgusting hangin out, all pink and naked." Evelyn snorted. _It was a cute snort…Did I just think that? What the fuck?_ Severus reflected in his head. He shook it in an attempt to clear his mind. _It's that mile of cleavage's fault._ He decided averting his eyes from Evelyn's low neckline and freckled breasts. For a time they were silent as Severus worked hard on focusing solely on his plate in front of him.

"So what's the occasion?" Severus asked some time later.

"I wondered about the lack of festiveness from you. It's Halloween, dumb fuck." Evelyn said laughing. Severus knew what day it was. What he didn't know was why she was parading around in a sheet at age thirty – four. No one else on the staff was dressed in costume. Hardly anyone was too visible in their observation of the holiday. Albus was in orange robes and Miss Marcus had a spider perched on her hat. That was it.

Evelyn was well aware that she was the only faculty member dressed up. She wasn't too surprised. Professor McGonagall wasn't the sort of person to act foolishly anytime, even during the holidays. Many of the older teachers were that way, except for Dumbledore, but he was a law unto himself. However Evelyn thought that some of the younger members of the staff would share some of her enthusiasm for the day. But Sinistra and Vector were both Halloween – less. Evelyn also was put out by the fact that some of the teachers she thought were cool were not festive. Then the final blow was dealt when Severus showed and was in his usual attire. Evelyn thought he would show some of the spirit that he had while at school. They used to always dress up on the holiday, it was tradition. But she didn't let the lack of support ruin her holiday. Sitting at the high table she felt very much like a member of the high court of the gods.

Breakfast was over and Severus and Evelyn exited the hall together. Evelyn was seemingly ignoring all the stares she was receiving by both sexes of students and the whispers that were also thrown about. Severus however was not. He felt his urge to kill rising as young boys blatantly gawked at his friend's décolletage and high - slit skirt. Yes she had nice legs but that doesn't mean you should ogle them.

"Close your mouth." Severus hissed in more than one ear as they walked the hall. Severus would've knocked off points if Evelyn hadn't been right there.

"I felt my heart crack a little when I saw you looking like you do everyday. And then you had to ask what day it was." She said giving him a pouty look. Severus wanted to say that he had grown up and didn't have time to relive his childhood, nor would it be prudent to do so. But he didn't seeing as how Evelyn was very much in nostalgia over the whole holiday.

"I didn't have anything to wear." He lied to her. But before she could say anything they were at their parting staircases. She would go up, he would go down.

_Nothing to wear, well I can change that. _Evelyn thought as Severus took his leave. She pulled her wand from its girdled resting place and with a flick she gave Severus a costume. With a satisfied smile at the end of it all she began the climb to her class room.

Evelyn arrived at her class along with her students, they, she was glad to see had a bit more spirit than her colleagues. However their spirit was in the form of pumpkin earrings and flashing medallions that said 'BOO!' Evelyn gave them all smiles and sat down at her desk. Everything was going as usual down to the loud crash out side the door that signaled Miss Melee's arrival. Tessa arrived barely on time as always.

"Good Morning Miss Melee. You've only been late once this week, congratulations." Evelyn said to the blonde student hurrying to her desk. Usually on Fridays Evelyn would just add up all the infractions of the week and give out a flat punishment. This however was different. Tessa was wearing large white fluffy angel wings and had a shinny halo suspended above her head. It was a hilarious sight and one of great hope for the rest of the day.

"It's Friday, but since it's also Halloween I will make this announcement." Evelyn said standing up and moving around to be in front of her desk. "I will award five points to all students who are dressed up for the occasion. Tell your friends so they can cheat." She said there was a small rise from her class. "Now about Wednesday's homework…Yes Miss Granger?" Evelyn said, she noticed that Hermione's hand had shot into the air and that her friends, James's son and the Weasley boy were rolling their eyes. Evelyn had gotten a read on the trio early on. She liked them well enough it was a relief to see that Harry was more like his mother in demeanor. Ron was also a nice young man.

"Have you corrected Tuesday's papers yet Professor?" Hermione asked.

"No, I did not correct your homework yet... I can't perform miracles!" Evelyn said smiling; Hermione looked a touch put out. She struck Evelyn as more of a Ravenclaw than Gryffindor, quite bookish, and very eager to show her intellect. Evelyn worried that she might burnout soon. "Speaking of correcting. I took a look at your most resent test scores; I have decided to provide a special tray for you to place your homework in each day." She picked up her garbage can and set it on her desk with a dramatic flourish. "It would be a waist of my time to correct them you see, the majority of you have got everything down pat. However some of you know the material but need to slow down. Points are not awarded on speed, but accuracy. Now I will hand out your tests, so pass your homework to the right and be ready for your tests on the left." Evelyn told her class and proceeded to hand out and collect.

Evelyn was sitting in her office during her first free period checking papers. She felt a little guilty at being behind, but they were essay so didn't she deserve a little slack?

"Evelyn, a word?" Her head shot up at the bitten tone in the voice addressing her. It was Severus and he was livid, she could tell right away. His temple was twitching and she could feel the daggers that he was shooting at her. He was no longer sporting the five inch horns she had given him that morning or probably the tail.

"Yes Severus?" She asked him offering the chair opposite her; he refused it, opting instead to stand at the corner of her desk.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"The horns. Were they your doing?" he asked hotly.

"Yes. You said you had nothing to wear." She said, turning her chair to face him better.

"Did the thought ever occur to you that maybe you should ask before turning me into Satan?"

"It was meant as a joke." Severus closed his eyes and sent air out through his teeth in a hiss.

"My first period was too distracted to do anything other than stare at me. They couldn't even speak when I enquired to them as to why they weren't paying attention. Five cauldrons exploded this morning. FIVE! Evelyn, I am not fourteen any more, I am an adult who needs respect and wearing horns and tails undermines that. You are no longer fourteen, this is no longer the seventies, you're no longer a Hufflepuff, no longer a student. You need to grow up." Severus said. If Evelyn hadn't been so enflamed at the moment she would've been grateful to not be hit with both barrels. Severus had exercised some restraint with his friend.

"Jesus Christ Severus it was a fucking joke. Do think I don't know you're a teacher demanding respect! You've got a good deal of the student body absolutely terrified of you to the point that they have to mentally prep themselves before class and run to the bathroom to cry after, or so mad at you that they have little voodoo dolls in their pockets and stab them under the tables in my class. I've heard all about you and it sickens me to think that someone who use to be so full of life and fun loving has turned in to a royal bitch that can't separate the past and the present. You think I live in the past, I don't transfer any grudges from my youth to any of my students. I give them all a fighting chance. You've turned cold." Evelyn said standing. The friends stood toe to toe glaring at one another; this was no longer a friendly banter session but an all out war.

"You made a fool of me in front of my class. Not only a fool but played upon the thoughts of every student you so thoughtfully described now they will see me as Satan, not as a lesson to be learned…"

"A lesson to be learned! You are on the staff to teach potions! Not to degrade and humiliate your students. And not to fuck up their self image for what ever reason you have to not like them. I can't believe it! I can't. I can't believe you! What happened to the man I use to know?" Evelyn spat at him.

"At least I don't coddle them and build their dreams on sinking sand. I am reality! The sooner they get checked the sooner they will be ready for the world." Severus replied just as fiercely. Evelyn's cheeks were getting colored and her eyes were blazing.

"You shoot them down, you crush them beyond repair, do you really want them to hate you?"

"If it means they fear me then yes! They need to learn to fear!"

"Power? Is that it? Is that the soul reason for any and all of this? You need the power that comes from being a teacher, from holding the detentions and house points in your hand and abusing them? If this is so then you should not be teaching. If this is how you really are then they deserve you." Evelyn exclaimed, she grabbed his left arm and pushed up his sleeves bringing his mark into the light. She looked like she was going to either cry or hit him.

"Yes, your precious – little – Sevvie – Kins. Maybe I like having power. Maybe having control is all I've ever wanted. And you contradicting that is unacceptable. I act my age, no student looks at me with anything other than respect for my authority, they may hate me but they respect me. I don't have female students ogling me and if I ever do I would put them in their place. You, you however go from that tucked fitting suit to this! Parading your cleavage and thighs for every male to see and fantasize about!" His voice was rising. CRACK! Evelyn's hand connected with his cheek placing an angry read mark across his sallow skin.

"Get out." She said in a dangerously low voice. Her chest was raising and falling rapidly and she was flushed. With out a word Severus pushed his sleeves back down and left. He slammed the door with such force that a picture fell down and the glass cracked. It was a photo of them. Evelyn sat down heavily in her desk chair and buried her face in her hands.

Severus hurried to his room throwing out detentions and docking points to any student that stood in his way. His face still stung from the assault it had received by Evelyn's hand. _If this is how you really are then they deserve you. _Her words played again and again in his head like a broken record. _If this is how you really are then they deserve you. If this is how you really are then they deserve you. If this is how you really are then they deserve you. _She knew. He didn't tell her yet she knew. And the way she sounded it sounded like she hated him for it. But of course she may have just been angry all together, his prior master just another cinch in the chain around his neck. Why had he said those things to her? Sure her immaturity and life in the past was annoying but he shouldn't have told her that. And then to go and comment about her physical appearance, he winced at it. That was too low, too dishonorable, he should be shot. But yet she…She was just trying to have some fun. He was losing control of his thoughts. The facts were running wild, the 'what ifs' ramped. He was so confused.

Both friends' days were ruined by their fight. Severus was twice as hard as his classes punishing everyone for making the slightest disruption, even the Slytherins, who were shocked by this. Severus couldn't even look at a Hufflepuff. Tessa didn't help, her presents in his class reminded him so much of Evelyn and their fight that he made her lose the costume. He was so angry that even she turned into a meek student cowering in front of him. And for once he felt no power, no rush. Evelyn suffered through her classes her spirit also gone. A brave face was there for the children, but on the inside she was in turmoil. Her classes noticed, but said nothing; they just worked asking naught of her.

At the end of the day Evelyn was still screaming in his mind no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to empty his mind he could not. Severus could not escape. Classes for the day were over and he sat in a slump in his office. He couldn't go back to his sitting room where they used to sit and talk together. And he couldn't go to his bedroom. Between his mirror and the images of her under him…He rubbed his temples. What could he do? Standing Severus decided to bare his soul to the two people he regarded better than he did his own parents.

Evelyn refused to go back into her office. Thinking about it only allowed the voices to resurface in her mind. _You are no longer fourteen, this is no longer the seventies, you're no longer a Hufflepuff, no longer a student. You need to grow up. _Sitting in her living room that was now a dark unhappy room. Just that morning it had been a sun filled haven. _Dear Zeus, what have I done? I have killed a friendship. I have helped kill part of my past. I have killed part of myself. I cannot change this. I... I must seek help. I must seek guidance. I must seek the Madams. _


	8. After the Storm

**Chapter Seven: After the Storm**

**S**everus stood in front of the handsome doors at the top of the winding stair. He paused outside of them waiting. From his many years of seeking advice he learned that if both voices got quiet at the same time, the occupants were engaged in personal business. A voice called to him after a while, and he knew it was now okay to enter.

"Come in, Severus." He did as he was told and entered the room with only a half – heartedly greeting to his confidants. Albus and Minerva sat on the couch, together and both instantly knew he was unwell. Severus took the chair opposite them. He had been coming to Albus for support since his school days. Back then he was there about Evelyn. How funny that he be there in the same place, same chair, same people, and same topic as his youth. He had always known about Albus and Minerva; they had been married for ages, long before he was in school. They treated him very much like their own son, which was quite humorous, Gryffindor + Gryffindor Slytherin. The pair of teachers sat waiting for him to make the first move. Severus took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes before he began.

"Madam Hooch?" Evelyn called hesitantly from the half open door to the flying instructor's office. Evelyn couldn't bring herself to refer to any of her previous teachers by their first names. There were many things she couldn't believe now that she was teaching at Hogwarts. _You are no longer fourteen, this is no longer the seventies, you're no longer a Hufflepuff, no longer a student. You need to grow up._

"Evelyn, come in!" Rolanda Hooch had been Evelyn's friend in school. Evelyn had always been able to loose herself in flying and the flying mistress had always been able to understand that. Evelyn entered the Qudditch covered room and took a seat across the desk from the steel haired witch. Hooch took one look at the crest - fallen features of one of her favorite students and said, "You need a drink." With out a word the witches stood and Evelyn followed the fly girl to the fireplace.

"What are – Where are we going?" Evelyn asked.

"This is a full scale D.F.M. emergency." Hooch told her throwing a fist full of floo powder into the flames. D.F.M. stood for Drink Fly Medicate, a nickname Evelyn had bestowed on her three friends. Rosmerta, Hooch, and Pomfrey had helped her out of many situations when she was young and stupid, now she was just stupid; and they were still there.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Hooch called into the fire.

"Yes Rolanda?" Poppy Pompfrey answered.

"We got a D.F.M. emergency. Meet me at Rosie's ASAP." Hooch said. Poppy instantly began to fuss about, and Hooch was with her. Evelyn couldn't take it, a small sob escaped her and she sat down heavily in a near by chair.

"Got to go." Hooch said and rushed to Evelyn's side. She patted Evelyn's hand and calmed her down. As soon as her face dried Hooch and Evelyn were on brooms and off moments later.

Rosmerta's was busy and would only get busier when Evelyn and Hooch arrived. Surprisingly, Poppy wasn't far behind them. The three women entered the establishment and Pomfrey hurried to the bar. Rosmerta was greatly surprised to see the Hogwarts healer there and her dark head popped up to look at Evelyn and Hooch as Poppy spoke.

"This way." Rosmerta said waving them to follow her. She led them to a small back room with a moderately large table and comfortable chairs.

"I'll be right back." Rosmerta told them. When she did return she was carrying a large tankard of Fire Whiskey and four tumblers.

"I have a friend running the bar. The Madams never keep you waiting." Rosmerta said. "Now what is it?"

Severus spoke finally after a long silence.

"Evelyn and I had a fight." He said slowly. Albus and Minerva waited, not saying anything. "I guess it all started s'morning with that damnable toga. She just walked down the hall and ignored the fact that every male in her wake had their jaws on the floor. And she was sad that I wasn't in costume with her, like we used to, back in school. She is still very much in the mindset of a student and thinks that I should be too. She went as far as to charm two huge horns and a tail on me. My first class blew up five cauldrons form laughing." He paused letting his anger go. And Still Albus and Minerva did not say anything.

"I went to talk to her about it, to let her know that I've grown up and she got defensive. It escalated, going from discussion, to argument, to an all out fight. I started talking about how she doesn't act her age and she said she was sickened by what she's heard about me, how I was a royal bitch and everything that my students go through. And she asked me what happened to the man she used to know. I was getting so angry. And then she said: "Power? Is that it? Is that the soul reason for any and all of this? You need the power that comes from being a teacher, from holding the detentions and house points in your hand and abusing them? If this is so then you should not be teaching. If this is how you really are then they deserve you." She pushed up my sleeves, she knew about my mark and it made her physically ill. But she knew. I didn't tell her and she knew. And it made her ill. My life has sickened her." Severus stopped again his throat felt like it was being stabbed with millions of pins, his eyes stung as he thought about Evelyn's reaction. He could vividly remember the look on her face. Albus was sitting listening intently. Minerva had leaned over and grasped Severus' hand. Severus sat for another minute or two before heaving a sigh and emptying the last of his mental poison from his wounds.

"I said things to her I should not of, about her, physically. I can't believe what I did but I was just so angry with her. I don't even really know why now. But everything is such a mess in my head." He sighed. "She slapped me, honestly slapped me, and told me to get out. She was furious." Severus finished. He was still very much in chaos, but he knew that he would soon get it straightened out.

Evelyn downed a whole glass of whiskey before she was composed enough to talk. With a deep breath she began.

"Severus and I had a fight." She told the three older women sitting around her. They nodded. "Started s'morning. Severus and I used to dress up every Halloween, and when he didn't have a costume I made him one. My first free period he bursts in and accuses me of trying to undermine his authority. "Evelyn, I am not fourteen any more, I am an adult who needs respect and wearing horns and tails undermines that. You are no longer fourteen, this is no longer the seventies, you're no longer a Hufflepuff, no longer a student. You need to grow up." He told me." Evelyn paused, the Madams looked at each other and then at her again. Madam Pomfrey looked very much like how she pictured her mother would look if she were there. Madam Rosmerta was listening intently and nodding in understanding. Evelyn knew she was trying to make some scene out of everything. Madam Hooch looked like she could kill. "I snapped back at him about how big of a bitch he was and how I was only joking. He said that I turned him into a laughing stock instead of a lesson to be learned. A reality that they would have to be checked by sooner or later. He was livid about his loss of control. I yelled about his need for power and I…I…I threw up his sleeve, I knew he had done it but I had told myself so many times that it wasn't true, that he wasn't gone. He was still my Sevvie – Kins, the one I use to sneak around the castle and break rules with. But it was there! He had the mark. And he said, he said…" She trailed off into a painful whisper, "He said, "Yes, your precious – little – Sevvie – Kins. Maybe I like having power. Maybe having control is all I've ever wanted. And you contradicting that is unacceptable. I act my age, no student looks at me with anything other than respect for my authority, they may hate me but they respect me. I don't have female students ogling me and if I ever do I would put them in their place." I wanted to cry. But then he went on, "You, you however go from that tucked fitting suit to this! Parading your cleavage and thighs for every male to see and fantasize about!" The madams gasped, two from shock and one from anger. "I slapped him; I've never slapped anybody in my life. I told him to get out. He slammed the door so hard that he broke my picture on the wall, one of the ones of us." Evelyn said. She took a drag from her refilled tumbler and burst into tears. She felt them slip down her cheeks and fall off, she didn't even try to stop them she just laid her head down on her arms and cried. The madams all patted what they could reach of her as they regarded each other with looks.

Albus and Minerva looked at each other for a while both thinking of the right things to say. Severus sat with his head back breathing deeply. The Dumbledore's knew that the fault lay on both sides. Evelyn's naïveté and nostalgic obsession were two traits that were admittedly very annoying. But Severus wasn't above reproach by any means. The words they exchanged were truthful but vitriol. However Severus was in a state that the couple had never seen him in before. Evelyn was very good for him without a doubt. It wasn't a question of weather or not he should apologize, the answer there was an unambiguous YES. Severus knew he was in the wrong and that fact was eating him up inside.

"Severus, look at us." Minerva finally said after a short while. The thin man did, he looked very worn from the days events.

"You and Evelyn have been friends for twenty – six years. Twenty – six years of history does not get erased in twenty – six minutes of poor choices. I would be very much surprised if you to do not make up. If she's as emotional as you say she is then she is just as bad off as you are if not more so." Albus assured his friend.

"But she was sickened by me. When she saw my arm she cried. How did she even know?" Severus said. It still wasn't getting any clearer.

"You weren't the only one fighting in the war. Evelyn may have been out of the country but that doesn't mean she was out of the cause." Albus said.

"She may be saddened by that decision but I firmly believe that she will not let that stop her from being your friend. She knew long before she came to Hogwarts yet you two were still inseparable. So don't let that stop you from going and making up with her. Something you will have to do. Like it or not you hit back bigger than she did." Minerva said. Severus nodded, he knew he would have to apologize, that had never been the question. But what was the question? He had noticed all too clearly every one of her curves and had gotten mad when the youth had two. He had let his frustration surfaced when he found the horns instead of letting it fly. He was now utterly distraught at the thought that she despised him, even though as Albus pointed out that was irrational. He shook his head, at least he had the ideas aligned, but that only left room for the bigger question how was he supposes to apologize?

Evelyn eventually regained her composer; she sat up and gave the madams a faint smile. The madams returned the gesture. To say Evelyn was glad to get the fight off of her chest would be a mere educated guess. Once Evelyn finished her second glass of fire whiskey she began to dread not only what the madams would say but also the apology she would have to do later.

"Well." Madam Rosmerta was the first to speak she had carefully thought everything through and saw the problem. "I think you both had your points. But that was definitely not the way to express them. Although on many levels you were right and he was wrong that doesn't mean that you don't owe him some sort of apology. He's a proud man and I think the bottom line of his anger was that you bruised his ego." Rosmerta was right of course.

"You and Severus have been very close for a very long time." Madam Pomfrey began, she reached across the table and grasp Evelyn's hand. "I think the hardest part is over now that you two have fought. You have enough history together that I think your make up will be easier than you think." Rosmerta nodded in agreement. Madam Hooch was the last to speak.

"I'd love to get my hands on him right now!" she said. Her anger wasn't towards the words that were exchanged that day, but the fact that Severus didn't know what he had done, and was continuing to do to one of the best things to happen in his life.

"Rolanda!" Both Rosmerta and Pomfrey said together.

"You're not helping." Pompfrey said. Evelyn giggled. Then she burst into full out laughter, the madams just looked at their young friend as she went into hysterics. But Evelyn was okay. They would work it out. Hooch just reminded her that boys punch and make up and that everything would be all right.

Minerva turned to her husband of forty years as soon as Severus left.

"When they both didn't show up for lunch we all thought something completely different was going on." She said.

"Perhaps you did." Her husband replied pulling her closer to him on the coach.

"You can't honestly tell me that you knew that the kids were having a fight Albus." Minerva said.

"I didn't say that I knew that it was a fight that kept them away, but my mind didn't eminently jump to them having sex either. Two people of opposite sexes can be friends with out making love, Min." Albus said, Minerva laughed.

"That's what we said." She reminded her husband.

"I don't doubt that they do not care deeply for each other, if they didn't then their fight wouldn't have been. But I don't think that we have a romance on our hands." He said smiling at her.

"I just hope this gets resolved quickly." Minerva said. Albus assured her that it would and the pair returned to the business they were discussing before hand.

Evelyn flooed home, Rolanda would not let her fly. She had gone threw two large tumblers of whiskey, even though she didn't act drunk yet all three women knew she would not have her wits about her. So Evelyn returned early via the fireplace and the three madams sat and talked.

"I can't believe those two could fight like that…with each other I mean. They always seemed so perfect for each other." Poppy said taking her first sip of whiskey all evening.

"Just because they fight doesn't mean they aren't a cute couple." Rosmerta told her friend. "I would be more worried if they didn't fight."

"By the end of the year, ten gallons." Rolanda said. The madams laughed.

"Friends don't have to be girl/ girl or boy/ boy." Poppy said. She refused to make a bet.

"I think it'll take longer." Rosmerta said, putting her money on the end of the year. The three didn't worry about if the two idiots would make up and they soon dissolved into talk of their shared past and favorite memories of the duo.

Severus left Albus and Minerva's and headed directly for Evelyn's chambers. He needed to make this right before it couldn't be fixed. He knocked, but no one answered, he called but no one heard. Finally he pulled his wand and let himself in. He had never seen the inside of her chambers before. They were quite tranquil with wood floors and white marble. The sitting room had a large fireplace and even larger windows. There were large carved coaches in front of the hearth and bookshelves lined the wall opposite. Closing the door behind him he walked about the room and looked at it. Everything was decorated with nature in mind. There were inlays and carvings of vines and leaves. On the shelves were many books about various things as well as photos and trinkets from around the world. She had a miniature Buddha facing west and many temple photos. _She is the mythology professor._ He thought. There were also photos of her youth. He recognized her family immediately, her, her parents, and two older sisters. She looked very much like her father and nothing like her sisters. Severus moved on walking around the room until he was sure he had seen everything there was to see. He settled himself on one of the coaches and prepared to wait.

Evelyn arrived in her bedroom moments after leaving the madams behind. Her chambers were dark…except for a light in her sitting room. Evelyn stood in the joining door between her sitting and sleeping rooms. Severus was there he nose buried in De Rerum Natura (_On the Nature of the Universe_) Vol. II. His profile reminded her of a statue she might've seen in Greece. Only his eyes moved as he read. He looked a touch haggard since she last saw him and she wondered if he had experienced anything like she had in the past hours since their row. She watched him for a while as quiet as a mouse until he turned a page; it was then that she spoke:

"Pleasant it is, when over the great sea the winds shake the waters, to gaze down from shore on the trials of others; not because seeing other people struggle is sweet to us, But because the fact that we ourselves are free from such ills strikes us as pleasant." His head shot up and looked at her a look of surprise on his face; she walked nearer and continued to quote. "Pleasant it is also to behold great armies battling on a plain, when we ourselves have no part in their peril." She reached the place where he was sitting and took the book gently from his hands setting it aside, she smiled at him and he returned it. "But nothing is sweeter than to occupy a lofty sanctuary of the mind, well fortified with the teachings of the wise, where we may look down on others as they stumble along, vainly searching for the true path of life." He took her hand in his and they sat quiet for a time. Neither one of them spoke for a while. Severus had gotten over his initial surprise upon seeing her, his face was now softened and he looked to be deep in thought. Evelyn took a deep breath and decided to make the first move.

"Severus, about earlier today…" She began but was cut off.

"Evelyn, I said a lot of things I didn't mean, not in the slightest. I'm so sorry." He said looking her in the eye, he was blushing. In twenty – six years she had never seen that particular coloring upon his face. He was the first to lower his eyes. But for a split second she thought she saw embarrassment in them. Evelyn gently brought her free hand up and made him face her once again.

"I'm sorry too, I was just as horrible if not more so. I'm not sickened by you in the least. And I believe in you." She said, her hand sliding down his cheek and going to rest on his left forearm. She made him keep her gaze her brown eyes holding his shadowy ones.

"Thank you." He said softly. She smiled at him and he returned it. Friends.

_A/N: De Rerum Narura meaning On the Nature of the Universe is by Lucretius. And in it he believed that humans were in charge of their own destiny and that religion was basically a crock. The 'pleasant' line Evelyn quotes is from volume 2 of 6, lines 1 – 10. Bit of the bizarre, I was finishing the HBP when I was writing the Severus/Albus/Minerva parts. But no matter what the canon does I will always have my fandom Snape. Period._


	9. Winner Take All

**Chapter Eight: Winner Takes All**

**E**velyn snuggled into her pillow with a smile and a sigh. She was warm and her cushion had taken on a wonderful balmy sent. Later she became vaguely aware of the rise and fall of her bed. It was a nice fixed rhythm in time with the steady boom of something or other. Rise and fall? Boom? Balmy? She wrinkled her brow and thought until she felt her pillow shift. Reluctantly she raised her head and opened her eyes sleepily. Her glasses were pushed up onto her forehead and even there they felt skewed. Everything was blurry yet she could make out her 'pillow'. Severus' thunder struck face swam in and out of focus. In her youth she would be well across the room and brandishing her wand or some other large club – like object. But Evelyn wasn't in her youth. And he was very comfortable, warm, and smelled like… damn. She blinked slowly and yawned.

"Good morning Severus." She said laying back down again.

Severus looked at the nearby clock, 5:25 on a Saturday. _Let her sleep._ The majority of his body said. He had woken to find a weight on his stomach, yet also in his arms. He then found that his neck was in protest. He looked down at the weight and found that it was Evelyn. She was asleep her arms around his middle, his arms around her shoulders. She was cozy within his embrace. They must've fallen asleep sometime last night. Last night. Well it was over and done with. The apology had been easier than the hours of agonizing build up. After the apology they had set together talking, like they hadn't been going threw hell previously. The last thing he remembered was Evelyn's head resting upon his shoulder as they conversed. She was now sleeping in his arms. She felt like she belonged there. Carefully he slid down so his head wasn't hanging off the armrest he was too tired to realize this action brought her forehead to cradle between his chin and shoulder, against his neck. He drifted off with the scent of her hair filling him.

When he woke the second time at 8:45 Evelyn was still cradled against him and she was still asleep. Her snores were gravelly and loud. Her mouth was open and he felt dampness on his collar bone. Her sleeping form wasn't angelic but he still regretted having to wake her up.

"Evie. Evie, time to wake up." He said, she didn't stir. He tried giving her a little shake but nothing resulted again. It was time for drastic measures.

"Hufflepuffs are ass sucking pussys." He said. Evelyn shifted.

"Yha, well Slytherins are big headed, small penised bastards." She replied sitting up. Her glasses were wonky and the laurel she had meticulously placed in her hair had fallen out and her chocolate locks were everywhere.

"Good morning." He said smiling; she returned the sentiment as she stretched, her back arching, breasts getting limelight. He couldn't help but look… When she returned to her normal posture he noticed that his buttons had left deep red imprints on her left cheek. He reached out and lightly touched them.

Severus' long fingers brushed her cheek softly.

"You have head lines." He said, he didn't sound right. She then noticed a mark over his lips and chin, probably from her glasses. She ran her thumb over it.

"So do you." She replied. His lips while thin were also firm, but not hard. They sat for a moment his hand on her cheek, her thumb on his lips. There was a different look in his eyes. She felt the earth stand still. Just as suddenly as the spell was cast it was broken. The pair burst into laughter and dropped their hands.

"It's nine; I should get back to my rooms." Severus said standing, Evelyn stood with him and they walked to the door. He made his exit. Evelyn stood for a moment looking at the door, but not seeing it. Her hand came up and touched her cheek.

"So just where were you?" his mirror asked the second he entered his bedroom.

"I fell asleep in the staff room." He said preparing for a bath, he could only imagine what the glass would say if he told her the truth. Before he got into the tub he stood for a moment touching his lips.

"Know what game is tomorrow?" Evelyn asked Snape one breakfast a few days later.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff." He replied automatically. Evelyn smiled a wicked smile.

"Care to make a little wager?" she asked him.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Well I was thinking along the lines of a winner take all type of arrangement." Evelyn began.

"Like loser has to wear the winning team colors?" he suggested already visualizing her in green and silver robes.

"That's good. And the looser buys dinner at Rosmerta's in their looser get – up." Evelyn added.

"Do we have a bet?" Severus asked extending his hand. They shook on it.

The game was about to start as Severus and Evelyn took their seats in the teacher's stand. Severus was dressed from head to toe in Slytherin spirit; he smiled viciously at his friend. She was wearing a slightly more subtle brand of team spirit. She had borrowed his black cloak and had accented it wit bright yellow. She returned his smirk and asked,

"So how do you feel about yellow?" His response was lost in the start of the game.

The game was by no means a clean one. The Slytherins were inhuman and spent more time sending their opponents to the line than they did anything else. The Hufflepuffs could win just on penitently shots alone. Evelyn was screaming herself hoarse, a mixture of praise, censure, and obscenities adding to the roar of sound in the stadium. Severus too was yelling. Both had forgotten everything but their inborn need to dominate.

The next morning Severus was again late to breakfast. As he walked to the staff table he hard his surrounding get quiet. Then he heard the hisses of hundreds of friends whispering to on another. He continued walking, his head held high. Evelyn gave him a warm smile as he took his seat. She didn't say anything, but her eyes sparkled and danced.

"Remind me again the final score, Severus?" Madam Hooch inquired nicely from down the table Evelyn had told her about the wager. Severus set his jaw and replied tersely,

"390 to 170. Hufflepuff wins."

"And who caught the snitch?" Hooch asked.

"Wasn't that Slytherin?" Evelyn said sweetly. Severus glared at her.

"I hope you're amused." He said. Evelyn laughed and ate a bit of toast.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who suggested the wardrobe." She said. "And don't forget you owe me dinner as well." Severus muttered something under his breath that she preferred not to comprehend, it couldn't have been good. Severus stabbed his eggs with a touch more venom than usual and refused to look at her. She knew he was mad as hell, but hopefully he'd see the light.

Tessa made sure to be right on time for potions, she had a feeling that she was going to need to avoid loosing points for being late if at all possible, with him dressed like that she had a feeling that she would loose enough points just from her laughter. Professor Blair had been less than forth coming as to why Severus Snape was wearing a canary yellow robe over his standard black suit making him look like a stanch Hufflepuff fan. Blair had only cryptically responded _I have a feeling that he is very much regretting that bet he made._ She was the first one of her class down there. She could hear through the door that Professor Snape was yelling at some Seventh year, more than likely a Gryffindor. The class finally got out and she moved out of the way to let her upper - class – men. She tried to shrink into the shadows as the Slytherins filed out, but it didn't work.

"Tessa Darlin'" a voice said, Tessa swore mentally. A tall Slytherin with a bad hair cut and many, many white heads came over.

"Hello, Ezra." She said, trying to make her tone as impersonal as possible. The Slytherin stood very close to her; Tessa took a discreet step back and found the wall. _He'll have to leave soon or he will be late for class._ Tessa told herself.

"Hogsmead tonight." Ezra said. He was just tall enough that she had to look up to see anything but his Adam's apple.

"So it is." She said. He was really starting to freak her out. It had been coming on gradually, but now it was on full and strong, hopefully one of her classmate would come and rescue her soon. She really wanted to ask Snape about his loyalties.

"Are you going with anyone?" he asked her. Tessa swallowed.

"I...I would be, but I...I have detention you see." She said. Her gut was telling her that even if she said she was going with Neville he would still be a problem. At least if she stayed in the castle she could avoid everyone. Neville would be disappointed, and he definitely couldn't be told…

"Miss Melee." She heard Snape say from the doorway to his class. She turned to face him, brushing Ezra, who was still looking at her. Tessa had never been happier to see her bad tempered potions master before in her life. "Mr. Kriechen don't you have a class to be attending?" Ezra bid his professor good – bye as well as her. She gratefully rushed into the classroom.

Severus had been standing in the door preparing himself to be laughed at again when he noticed Tessa and Ezra off to his right. She had her back to the wall and was stammering something about detention. He wondered what she had done in another teacher's class to earn herself such punishment. From what he heard she was a saint in every other class and to every other teacher.

"Miss Melee?" He said she turned to him, looking oddly grateful to see him. Perhaps she was just looking forward to laughing at him. He told Ezra to go to class and Tessa rushed to get in his room. She set down her books and dropped into a chair. She was still early and as of yet there was no one there with them.

"You're early." He said.

"Wanted to make sure I was on time." Tessa replied. She gave him a smile. "I had a question."

"I see." He said. "Why do I get the feeling that it isn't over memory potions." Since there was no one there he felt a bit more at ease and allowed himself to be a bit friendlier to his favorite Hufflepuff still under his authority.

"No actually, it's about your loyalty. Loose a bet on yesterday's match did you?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He replied.

"Who's reaping the reward?" Tessa asked. She was repressing giddiness over him actually speaking with her like a normal person.

"Evie – Uh, Professor Blair." He chided himself for his slip. "She was at one time the very best keeper this school has ever seen." It was true Evelyn was an amazing keeper in their time.

"A keeper for Hufflepuff?" Tessa asked.

"Seventy – five to Seventy – eight." He didn't tell her that he was also on his house team for those same years.

"No wonder."

"Speaking of wonder," A thought had popped into his head. "Who gave you a detention if not I? Or have I forgotten something?"

"Oh…that." She said her smile fading. "Have you ever lied to get out of a date?" He hadn't. Severus didn't want to press the subject, but he had gotten a funny feeling about the whole thing. More students filled in and Severus slipped back in to character.

"Severus! Ready to go out for super?" Evelyn said smiling at him when he came to see her after their final classes. He had gotten use to the snide remarks about his attire; he just pretended that they were complaining about his hair or something like that. Evelyn was looking radiant.

"Let's just get this over with." Severus said it was a Hogsmead visit night so there would be no tape to cut for the last of his wager to be fulfilled. There was no point in prolonging the torture.

To say Rosmerta was surprised was like saying that Severus deeply regretted agreeing to the bet. Some things were undisputed fact. However she said nothing and sat the pair in a back corner. There were a fair number of students in the Three Broom Sticks; they were sitting in noisy groups in the front. Severus and Evelyn ordered their drinks, a cup of tea and a whiskey respectively. The pair sat thumbing threw the menus, and when their drinks came they were ready to order.

"You seam distracted." A voice from the next booth said.

"I…I've done something stupid." A different voice replied. Severus peeked over the back of the booth to see who was speaking, he knew the voice. It was Tessa Melee and Neville Longbottom.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked him when he turned back to face her.

"Lots of things. Ever have to lie to get out of a date?"

Evelyn and Severus made their way back to the castle with the students. Severus was still mulling over Tessa and Neville. She could do much better than that idiot.

"Neville is a good boy, Severus; I don't see why you're so upset." Evelyn told him. "Whoa." She said catching herself as she miss stepped. Severus also caught her and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. They continued on.


	10. To Throw a Sickie

**Chapter Nine: To throw a Sickie**

**S**everus had never felt worse in his life. Opening his eyes was a fight and sitting up was damn near impossible, the ax protruding form his skull limited his abilities. He was frozen and blinded. Severus stumbled around his rooms preparing something for his aches. The softly simmering cauldron wasn't simmering softly enough. He chocked down what he made and gagged. Even the bath he took was more pain than anything else.

"You look like shit." His mirror said as he dressed, he winced at the volume.

"I am perfectly fine." He snapped rather painfully. All his movements were making him quite dizzy and when he met the light of the corridor, it was a blaring pain overload and everything went black.

"Oh shit!" Evelyn cried, as she stepped off the staircase. Severus had missed breakfast completely. She caught him just before he hit the ground. She drug him back into his room and laid him back on his unmade bed. She felt his forehead and neck confirming what she thought. Transfiguring herself a thermometer she checked to see how bad it was. 102.5 the mercury read.

"Fuck." She swore.

"What, what is it?" the mirror exclaimed.

"He's very sick." Evelyn said shortly, throwing aside her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. Evelyn knew she had to try and bring down his temperature, with a flick of her wand she started a bath. Not only was his body temperature close to the dehydration mark but he wasn't responding as the mirror squawked and she swore. Evelyn looked at Severus who was laid out on his back and unresponsive. She quickly removed his cloak and looked at his suit. _Why did he insist on wearing clothes with so many buttons? _She asked herself as she set to work on his jacket. Her fingers made quick work of the coat and sluffed it off. A button up shirt under it. She groaned, but set to work. Eventually, that too was in a pile on the bed. His shoes, socks and pants came off quickly. Evelyn felt her breath catch as she looked down on her best friend in only his knickers. His feet were large and his legs were hairy with light muscle definition. There was a very satisfying bulge filling out his underpants and Evelyn spent a time just looking at _that_ area of him before she realized what she was doing.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" She said, hoping the mirror hadn't seen her checking out Severus while he was unable to hide. His body lifted off of the bed and she was able to direct his limp self into the tub of lukewarm water. His white undergarments plastered themselves to his body and she was able to see the rest of his muscles and the light sprinkle of dark hair that was on his body. The second his hair touched the water she noticed lather and suds. There was enough shampoo in his hair to wash it with out using any out of a bottle. She soaked and scrubbed him as well as slapped him saying,

"Come on Sev! Snap outta this!" after a few fruitless minutes she tried another form of attack.

"Slytherins suck!" she said. There was a spluttering sound and his eyelids flung open, then snapped shut.

"Ow." He said weakly.

"You're alive!" she said happily, he winced.

"Not so loud. Evie my head…" it seamed to zap his energy just raising his hand to his temple.

"Okay." She said softly. "Can you get out?" she asked. He couldn't even try. Evelyn wrapped her arms under his armpits and he weakly wrapped his around her neck and together they managed to get him out of the tub and sitting on the floor of his small bath. She dried him off thoroughly her hands brushing over his entire body with a grey terry cloth towel. She then transfigured it into a thick night shirt that bundled him up nicely. Moving him to the bed she made him lie down and wrap up. Evelyn then went into the other room and grabbed a fistful of the glittering floo powder. She tossed it in the flames and called out,

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" The medi-witch's response was prompt.

"Really, Evelyn, you're on the staff, my name is Poppy. And there's no need to shout."

"It's Severus," Evelyn said, "He's dreadfully sick." Madam Pomfrey's tone changed immediately.

"Think he can travel?" She asked.

"Not by himself, and I wouldn't subject him to the children."

"Then floo him, I'll go fix a bed. See you in a few." The healer said before she bustled off. Evelyn walked into the bedroom and looked at the weak form of her friend.

"Severus, we gotta get you to Madam Pompfrey." She said. He made a sound that she could pass off as a sound of consent. She wrapped her arms around him again and helped him off the bed, him putting most of his weight on her. She supported him all the way to the fire. There she got in and drew him tightly to her. Her voice was slightly muffled by his shoulder where her nose was firmly pressed but she spoke as clearly as she could.

"Hogwarts Hospital wing." She said. They both began to spin Evelyn trying with all her might to keep him up right and close as possible to her. The floo system wasn't exactly designed for two people. Eventually, they both stumbled out of the fireplace Severus almost collapsing. He looked very green. Madam Pomfrey was upon them immediately with her help, Evelyn was able to get him into a bed. Poppy rushed off again to get some medical stuff when Evelyn noticed that Severus was still looking very, very green. She conjured a bucket just in time because he soon vomited. She held back his hair and stroked his back as he made utterly disgusting sounds and produced equally disgusting things.

"Poor thing." Evelyn said softly as she stroked his back. Madam Pomfrey soon returned and took the reins from Evelyn. As the healer examined her patient Evelyn thought about their classes. What would it hurt if she just ran down and looked in on his students? She told Poppy she'd be back later and rushed off, grabbing a house elf as she went.

"Would you do me a favor and go and tell my first period class to sit tight for the moment and I'll be with them in a few?" she asked the elf. He (she never did catch his name) said that he would and scampered off.

Evelyn burst into Severus' first period class and smiled at the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins that were all sitting and waiting for their professor.

"Good morning class. Professor Snape is a bit under the weather this morning so I'll be taking over for today. And today I don't really fancy making potions, probably because I have no idea what this lesson is actually on. So why don't we make something else instead. Popcorn perhaps?" She said, with a wave of her wand she transfigured some rather nasty looking ingredients into small piles of corn. The class looked at her in surprise.

"Potions wasn't my strong suit, Transfiguration, however, was. Now if you'll excuse me." Evelyn said.

She never realized how out of shape she was until she sprinted up stairs from the dungeons to her class room. She was well winded when she entered the room.

"If you all would pack up your stuff and head for the dungeons, we will be working from there for a little while." She said, the class did as they were told, but not with out regarding her with funny looks and mummers. She left a note on the door of her classroom and then joined the students in their descent.

The morning went on, Evelyn's classes met in a different dungeon and she would flit between the two rooms. At lunch she popped into the great hall and grabbed a sandwich and proceeded on to the hospital wing. When she got there, Madam Pomfrey had Severus set up behind a privacy screen. His diagnosis was,

"I always told him to take better care of himself, but he would never listen. It's the flu, topped off by poor diet and poor sleep. He'll be in here a while." Pompfrey told her as she drew up a chair.

"I had to put him to sleep. The fool still wanted to teach classes." No doubt, hands down' Severus Roberto Snape could be an idiot.

"He needn't worry." Evelyn said.

"I told him that." The medi – witch replied. Evelyn sat her lunch period by his sleeping side. After she finished eating, she opened his notebook and studied. He kept a careful log of his classes and what they were studying, and their homework. He also logged a series of faces in various states of anger. The afternoon rolled around, and Evelyn continued on with the day in the same fashion as the morning. Severus had no free periods, thus, she was on her feet for a good part of the day.

Dumbledore made her stay through dinner. He kept his eye on her, like a father watched his daughter, to ensure she didn't hide anything in her napkin. After supper Evelyn made a quick run through of her office as well as his then she went directly to the hospital wing. If Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see her there, she said nothing. Just that he'd already eaten and needed sleep. Evelyn nodded and promised to be the best little teacher in the whole wing. She sat for while watching the rise and fall of his chest and how peaceful he looked. Chalk one up for potion power. He looked venerable, yet strong, and utterly … handsome? She shook her head and quickly focused on correcting homework.

She worked through the night, correcting papers, working on duel lesson plans and boning up on potions. She had only been moderately good at the subject. On top of that she would tend her friend's needs through out the night. He only woke a few times. She would help him to the bathroom or stroke his hand or massage his head. She didn't sleep.

Evelyn worked both classes through out the day, this time her potions students actually did something. She spent her lunch with Severus, who was still heavily sedated. The afternoon rolled around. Her last class was sixth years, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Boom! There was an explosion from the back of the class. Evelyn rushed to put out the fire. Poor Neville Longbottom was now missing part of his eyebrow. He looked mortified, especially when the Slytherins burst into taunting laughter. Evelyn smiled at the young man who was positively red.

"Don't worry Mr. Longbottom, we have plenty more cauldrons." She said, fixing his shattered pot. "You should've seen some of the explosions _I_ caused when I was your age." She patted his shoulder and returned to the front of the room. Neville restarted his potion with help from Hermione, she took good care of him, noted Evelyn, who gave a look over her shoulder before hurrying out to check on her other class. When she returned Malfoy and Potter where rolling around on the floor in a wrestling match.

"Hey! Hey! Five points for fighting, both of you!" She said in her best assertive voice as she pulled the boys apart. "Now what is going on here?"

"That mud- blood was giving small – brain help." Draco spat, Harry lunged for him again but was restrained by Evelyn's arm.

"Mud - blood? Small - brain?" Evelyn muttered to herself.

"Don't you insult Hermione like that Malfoy!" Harry bit back at him. The Weasley boy agreed fervently, he was talking soothingly to Hermione and holding her hand.

"I see." Evelyn said. "Miss Granger, you were helping Longbottom?" she asked, Hermione gave her a look that wasn't quite readable.

"Yes, Professor." She replied.

"Good for you. Give him all the help he needs if he wants it." Evelyn said, Hermione's face got considerably brighter. The Slytherins spluttered things about Professor Snape.

"Do I look like Professor Snape? No? Didn't think so. I'm in charge here, and I don't care about who helps who if it means that the potion gets done and the students learn. Now sit down all of you. I don't want any of this any more. Get back to work." She said releasing the two boys who had opened the whole can of flubber - worms. Malfoy returned to his seat muttering things about his father. Evelyn just had to laugh.

After class Malfoy swaggered up to Snape's desk where she was leaning and said in a very upstart - ish sort of voice,  
"You should know better than to laugh at me, my father is a very powerful man. He has quite a lot of power where this school is concerned." Evelyn laughed again.

"Your father knows better than to pull rank on me." She said flashing a smile. Lucius Malfoy… those were some days…

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Draco asked stormily.

"Malfoy, your father is a stupid, ridiculous, big headed bastard, whom I've been friends with for over twenty years."

"You're kidding me." Malfoy said, he was flabbergasted.

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?" she asked trying to look serious.

"You're not a Slytherin!" He said, "I would know."

"You're very right; I was not nor will ever be a Slytherin, I am a Hufflepuff to the bone, and then some. That, however, doesn't stop me from being friends with one." Evelyn replied. Malfoy then began to splutter disjointed ideas and statements about Slytherins couldn't possibly be friends with Hufflepuffs, stuff about his father, and other egotistical things like that. _Little shit. Lucius you're son is fucked up, man. _

"Right now, I'm sitting here looking at you Malfoy, trying to see things from your point of view... but I can't get my head that far up my ass. Now don't you have some place to be?" Evelyn asked, raising her brow and waving him out the door.

That night after Dumbledore made her sit through dinner again. Afterwards, Evelyn returned to her post beside Severus' bed. This time he wasn't asleep, quite the opposite, he was fervently fighting taking his medicine. He sat arms folded across his bare chest and his nose in the air. Evelyn was perched on the side of the bed, holding the vile of potion he needed to take.

"Di don't won'd to dake dat." He said he some how managed to have it all; cough, sinus troubles, flu, and a fever. Evelyn took a deep breath and tried again.

"I don't care. You still need to take it. If you want to get better you need to do as you're told. You're as obstinate as a child sometimes." She said. They sat and stared at each other for a while like the first one to blink had just admitted something about their character. It was a good thing that Severus' eyes were holding Evelyn's she had been discreetly checking out his bare chest when he wasn't looking. He blinked.

"Ha! Now take your medicine." She pronounced. Begrudgingly, he extended his hand to take the vile. He drained the bottle in one great gulp. He pulled an over dramatic face and grabbed his shirt feeling safe that he wouldn't get any mentholated cream on the blouse. He settled back against the pillows and soon the potion worked its magic and he drifted off. Evelyn sat down in her chair next to him and finished checking her papers. She then decided to write a little not to Lucius. It couldn't hurt and it wasn't like she was going to leave Severus' side, he might need her.

**Dear Lucius,**

**Long time no contact. I hope you and Cissa are doing well. I myself have never been better, old yes, and returning to Hogwarts hasn't helped me forget that, but I'm just peachy. Your son is an interesting boy, well young man, he's sixteen now isn't he. Good Lord time flys. You'll probably receive a note from him very shortly and I'd almost put money on it containing my name at least once. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm positively boring and would love to hear from you and Cissa. Give my love to all.**

**Au revoir,**

**Evie 'The Blair Witch'**

Seventy – two hours…seventy – two and counting. Evelyn had been working or with Severus for three straight days. She only took a break to shower and eat. Severus was getting better his aches were gone it was now just his nose and fever which would reaper just when he started looking good, keeping him in bed each time. He was getting quite unhappy about the whole situation.

_**Dear Evie,**_

_**I was surprised nicely by receiving your letter; it has been a long time hasn't it. Cissa and I are well and glad to hear that you are also. I whole heartedly agree that time has flown like a broomstick, I too am feeling ancient. I'm even doing old wizard things, like use clichés. Yes, Draco is sixteen, very grown up. Damn. I still see the little boy that I brought home from St. Mungo's. Cissa has especially been sad to see him grow. We too are quite boring. Cissa and I recently celebrated our twentieth anniversary. I never heard if you married. Amazing that you haven't if that is the case. Yes, I did receive a letter from my son that contained your name. He seemed very surprised that we were once friends. Don't worry, although you attempted, I promise that the record is now straightened. Cissa sends her love and would love to see you sometime soon. She'll drop you a line sooner or later.**_

_**Yours in Slytherin,**_

_**Lucius**_

Severus had grown quite accustom to waking to find Evelyn sitting in a chair by him. She would either be eating or pouring over a vast amount of pages her brow furrowed in thought. After this nap however she was not there. Instead there were two students. Tessa and Neville were standing by a bed to his right; the screen had been moved to include another bed. The pair was talking in low voices. Evelyn was no where to be seen, it was lunch, she was usually there. Tessa turned and he could see the person that was in the sterile cot. It was Evelyn she was very worn looking there were large dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks had lost their glow, she was almost as white as her sheets.

"What happened?" he asked. She wasn't hurt was she? Tessa and Neville jumped slightly, they clearly thought that he was asleep.

"Oh. Hello Professor." Tessa said. Neville pretended to be making straight her already immaculate bedclothes.

"Blair, why is she here?" His voice was no longer in his nose, probably because the massive amounts of potions he was on.

"She kinda collapsed during potions." Tessa said twisting a flaxen strand of hair around her finger.

"She WHAT!" He exclaimed shooting up in his bed.

"Professor!" Tessa cried, physically pushing him back into a reclined position looking worried. "Really sir, don't do that. Neville and I had popped down there to turn in an advanced assignment and we had just gotten in there and she crumpled. There was like a fight, a bunch or second years claiming it was someone's fault. Any way Neville and I got her up here. Madam Pompfrey says its sleep deprivation; she was mumbling something about ninety – two hours straight." Tessa said. Severus' mind was buzzing. Ninety – two hours straight awake? Down there…What was she doing in potions? Neville had wandered over and took Tessa's hand; she gave him a smile with light in her eyes. He wasn't going to think about the fact that Evelyn was remotely right about someone like Tessa and someone like Neville.

"How are you professor?" Tessa asked sweetly.

"I feel horrible." He said truthfully.

"Well you look it." She said without thinking. Both she and Neville gasped and both their hands shot to cover her mouth. Through the fingers she apologized. Severus just laughed.

"Ten points…" another matching pair of gasps. "For Hufflepuff, and for Gryffindor. Thank you for taking care of her." The pair dropped their hands as well as their jaws. "And Tessa, your frankness has made this day a little brighter." It was possible their mouths could get bigger. "Now get out of here, go be free, leave me be." He said waving a hand at them.

Evelyn spent a good two days heavily sedated. Poppy was taking no chances with her new biggest idiot. What was she thinking taking two classes as well as playing nursemaid? It was her third day in the infirmary and his last. He sat reading through back homework when he noticed that she was moving her bed over closer to his.

"Shouldn't you be resting Missy?" he asked sounding very parental. He didn't like looking over and seeing her haggard body. She hopped back into bed and smiled at him.

"I'm lying down and everything, daddy, I'll be okay." She said. He smiled back at her.

"You make sure you stay that way." They fell into silence until someone reached over and grabbed one of his blankets.

"Hey!" he cried.

"I'm cold." She retaliated.

"Well what about me?" he said. They argued a bit just for fun, and finally decided to push the beds together and pool the blankets.

"You're on my side." He said a while later.

"I am not."

"You are too." He set aside his correcting quill and roll of parchment.

"Nha-huh."

"Yha – huh." That went on for a while, both regressing twenty years. Finally Severus attacked. He always got his way.

"I'm ticklish! Stop that." She said in the midst of insane giggles. She soon wreaked her revenge upon him. The pair wrestled around eventually ending up in a heap on the floor. Severus was on his butt and Evelyn had landed in his lap. They two laughed for a while but eventually their giddiness died down.

For how long they sat they weren't sure, but for a while they just sat there noses almost touching looking at each other. Both could feel the world slowly stop spinning. Their mouths got closer and closer, their noses had miraculously gotten out of the way. Evelyn could feel the warmth of those firm, thin lips; she could literally taste his aura. And it tasted good, this position felt right.

"Severus! Evelyn!" Poppy's voice cried out. She was quite mad at them. Their beds were instantly separated like before and soon Evelyn was being helped off of the floor, next came Severus.

Poppy had given them a firm lecture before sending them to bed like they were children. The rest of that night Severus spent thinking, and not about how he was being treated like a baby.

_I kissed my best friend that did not just happen. You're right it didn't, but you wanted it to. She feels right in your arms. She's cute, she's funny. She's perfect. You got the hotts for her, admit it._ Severus' mind was telling him maybe he did that would explain a lot. But they were just friends. _But the floor…_ That was a mistake, wasn't it?

_I was getting all kissy with my best friend! I can't believe it; I can't believe…how much I wanted to kiss him? This is too weird. No it's chemistry, its relationships. It's a lot of lovey dovey things. Its moot point. We're just friends. Right?_

_A/N: Did I not tell you that this was extremely out of character?_


	11. Yes We Have No Bananas

**Chapter Ten: Tessa – isms: Yes, we have no bananas**

**C**hristmas…time of indigestion and anti-depressants. Carols were ad nauseaim and Severus was just full of cheer. He sat at his desk on a Saturday watching the one student in the frigid room huddle close to her cauldron. Tessa was for once in his class room and not in trouble. She had gotten sick and had missed the final test before the holiday break. He watched her blue eyes study ingredients and the recipe. He had always liked Tessa, he had no reason why he did, but there it was. Now, after heavy thought, he decided that he liked her because she reminded him of Evelyn, even if he didn't identify that fact at the time. There were parallels; both were nice looking females with even better personalities. Both in his opinion had made unwise relationship choices, Evelyn and Evan and Tessa and Neville. And both he felt he could trust. That's why after Tessa handed him her potion, something she affectionately called 'Brown – gunky – stuff – in – a – bottle.' He said something.

"Miss Melee, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, we have no bananas." She replied giving him a smile. He blinked, _yes, we have no bananas?_ "What is it professor?" Tessa said acting like she hadn't just confused him. He too covered.

"Christmas is coming up. I was wondering about… what to get someone." He said, he did feel a little embarrassed about asking her to tell him what to get Evelyn for the holidays, but she didn't have to know it was Professor Blair.

"Really. Do I know anything about this person?" she asked raising a thick blonde brow and giving him a side ways glance.

"She's a friend, a Hufflepuff, and I have no idea what to get her." He said simply as that.

"Well, I would go about this by asking yourself some questions. How much do I want to spend? Is this going to be a friendly gift or a lover's gift, a gift from the heart, or a gift from a store? If it's a gift from a store you then have to think, jewelry, clothes, books, sweets, what's her weakness? And if it's a friendly or heart felt gift I would play on an inside joke. I made Neville a sampler of his inter self – a topic we discussed after he got out of Divination. It's Neville the Lion heart on a cat nip break. With his new motto: Non immischiarsi negli affari di draghi, per lei è il crunchy e buono col ketchup." Tessa said, "Does that help?"

"Yes it does, a little. Non immischiarsi negli affari di draghi, per lei è il crunchy e buono col ketchup?" Severus replied.

"Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup." Tessa replied, she left soon after. Severus sat and watched her go.

_Tessa Melee. Thicker than thieves with that Ravenclaw girl and her boyfriend, as well as a guy named LeRoy, all four are very untamed, but to be involved with Neville Longbottom? The world may never know._


	12. Ho, ho, ho and a bottle of Rum

**Chapter Eleven: Ho, ho, ho and a bottle of Rum**

_I hate Christmas._ Severus had scribbled on a bit of parchment he had dug out of his pocket; he was sitting in front of Evelyn in the Hogwarts Chorus Christmas Concert.

**I always thought you were kind of a Scrooge. **Evelyn jotted and returned.

_I am not a 'Scrooge' I don't hate the holiday… I hate the hustle and bustle and forced family time, and carols, and merriment, and eggnog._

**How is that different from hating the holiday? Other than eggnog which should be banned from existence. And I like Christmas carols. **Severus rolled his eyes, he was well aware of her love of Christmas carols; you couldn't deny the off key renditions of songs weren't a sign of some strange devotion.

_I'm painfully aware of that, you had Falice Navidad stuck in my head all week. That was not nice. Coal for you!_

**Same damn thing I get every year…**

_What? (Insert Eyebrow articulation)_

**I'm a naughty girl.**

_For everyone? _Evelyn kicked the leg of his chair as she scribbled on the page,

**Hey!**

_You didn't have to kick me, I was joking._ The two teachers continued their scribbling as the chorus members belted out Silver Bells and then White Christmas.

**We better be nice Santa Clause is coming to town tonight… I heard McGonagall snapping at Dumbledore about hurrying up with the costume. He does kinda look like Santa.**

_He does that every year for the staff party, just wait it should be a fun night. Everyone gets pissed and start doing things that we are deeply grateful to forget during our hangover, only to be remained of by the developed photographs._

**Sounds fun. I've always like Christmas Parties. Wait! these people get drunk, you're kidding me?**

_No lie. I have some photos to prove it._

**WOOT! **

Evelyn's room was dark except for the small white twinkle of her fairy lit Douglas fur. It was almost three am when Evelyn and Severus returned to her chambers. They had enjoyed themselves at the staff party. Dumbledore showed up in a Santa suit and handed out gifts and Christmas crackers to the faculty. She and Severus had ended up pulling two of the noisy favors after an argument over who got stuck with the hat. Now they were sitting on the floor in matching Santa hats rehashing the merrymaking.

"Albus and Minerva were quite affectionate tonight." Severus commented gazing at the tree. It had lights hanging on it, popcorn strings, tinsel, and brightly colored balls some of the branches were sagging under the weight and on top was parched a large snowflake. Evelyn was a bit of a flake at times.

"It was like watching your parents snog." Evelyn said. Her voice vividly pictured her disgust as well as humor. Both were sobering up nicely, despite the vast quantity of mulled mead that they consumed. Severus took his eyes off of the few gifts that were under the tree, the gifts they would exchange and rested them on his friend who was now looking at the tree. She looked ridiculous in her red Santa Clause hat and extra long knit yellow scarf and matching socks, a gift from the Dumbledores. Her eyes moved and he quickly diverted his gaze back to the gifts. He had wanted her present to be special; he had spent a lot of time thinking hard about how he should make it so. He called upon every resource he had until he came up with what he was positive was the best thing he could give her. His gifts were wrapped in emerald green and had silver ribbon bow on top, there were two matching. Her gifts where in striped wrappers one with red and white and one with green and white on top were bows, the green package sported a red bow, and the red package had a green one.

Evelyn's eyes shifted from the tree to her friend. He was wearing a red cap and his gift from Albus and Minerva. It was a sweater in green with a big silver snake on it in the form of a litter 'S'. She thought it was adorable. He had put two good sized boxes under her little tree. She watched him watch the tree for a time before speaking.

"It's three am; I'm getting tired of waiting for Santa. Do you want some hot chocolate before we open the presents. We can you know, its official." She said he seamed to be snapped out of a daze.

"If you're making some." She was. "You make the drinks and I'll play Santa." He said getting up and moving to the tree. When Evelyn returned with two steaming mugs of coco the gifts were laying neatly in two piles. Severus accepted his mug and drank gratefully from in.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" he asked her.

"Age before beauty, you go first." She replied. He bit his thumb before picking up the green package. He shook it playfully and slowly began to open it, skimming his fingers under the tape line. The paper fell away and he turned the box over.

"Little wizard's first potions set for ages ten and up? Evelyn you shouldn't have." He said wondering if she truly did. Then he noticed that the box was taped shut. He opened the lid and his eyes popped open. There in five hand tooled leather volumes was all one hundred and twenty – four short stories/ poems of Edger Allan Poe. Annabelle Lee, the Fall of the House of Usher, the Masque of the Red Death, and the raven, among all the other greats. He hungrily ripped open the first volume and dived into the literature, only stopping to read the note that Evelyn had written on the inside cover.

**Wit is educated insolence. Horror is child's play. Just don't make me read them. Merry Christmas. Love, Evie. 1996. **

He inhaled deeply of the pages and reluctantly put the volume down; he wanted to see Evelyn's reaction when she opened his gifts. She grabbed the smaller of the two packages and ripped the paper off, less daintily than what he had done before. She looked at the plain brown box in wonder before opening it. Slowly she lifted each item out of the container her eyes dancing as she read the title on each of the five albums he had purchased. There was a Latin album, two "Best of the 70s", a Vivaldi, and even a Christmas record. Evelyn looked up at him and smiled. It was that smile that made him melt a little. Her second gift to him was big and heavy. He took his time again with the wrapping but it eventually fell away revealing another children's box. He opened it and saw it contained more books. He joyously pulled out the first novel; the complete works of Gertrude Atherton. But there was more, the complete works of E.F. Benson, as well as Lord Byron, Jerome, and W.W. Jacobs. Each volume was of fine tooled leather and had her warm Christmas wishes on the title page. There was one last thing in the bottom of the box, the seemingly bottomless pit of literature. It was a green crushed velvet journal with the Snape family crest emblazoned in silver upon it. He ran his fingers over the detail then looked at Evelyn who was watching him intently.

"Thank you." He said feeling a little choked up. She had remembered all his favorites, every last one. She had found them all, and some of them must have been a hunt seeing as they had been out of print for a while.

"You're welcome." She said turning to open her last emerald wrapped gift. When she shook it she thought it sounded like clothes, it was a fairly large gift. She tore open the paper and lifted the lid of the box. Her heart stopped. Inside was a dress, no a gown. With shaking hands she lifted the dress out of the box and stood with it pressed against her body. It was made of taffeta and was in a jewel green color. It was simple and stunning.

"Dear God Severus." She whispered. He could see some tears in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly standing next to her.

"I…I love it. How did you know my size?" she asked looking at him her eyes glossy.

"I didn't, but there's a fitting charm. Go and put it on." He said softly wanted to see her in it very badly. She nodded and gently like it was some breakable treasure carried the gown to her room to change. Severus grabbed the Christmas album and tried to remember where he saw here prehistoric record player.

The gown felt like a dream even if it was a size too large. Evelyn reentered her sitting room and found that Severus had just placed the needle of her album player on a record there was the sound of static before "Silver bells" began to play. He was illuminated by the tree, the light reflecting off of his hair which had returned to its greasy state. Her heart pounded as she looked at the back of him, he was facing the tree and in that sweater he reminded her of a scene from one of her well read romance novels. Evelyn made a small noise and he turned to her. He looked at her from head to toe taking in his gift. There was a look in his eyes that she had only seen recently, the last time it had been there before they kissed, almost kissed, she corrected herself.

"You look…" he swallowed, "beautiful." He walked forward and she must've extended her hand because he took it.

The soft light made her glow. Her hair was swept up and the long column of her neck was exposed, as were her shoulders thank to the neckline of the gown. The color was picturesque and seeing her standing there in the doorway of her bedroom took his breath away.

"You look…" he swallowed, "Beautiful." She extended her had and he was eager to take it. The dress was a size too big he noticed as he spun her around to get a nice long look at her.

"It's too big." He commented when they returned to their original positions. He de - pocketed his wand and murmured some Latin, the dress began to shrink to the proper size as they watched. It now fit perfectly, hugging her like a glove. It was worth the money and time he spent. She was perfect.

"It's the nicest thing I think anyone's ever given me. How can I ever thank you?" She said faintly, he could see the tears returning to her eyes.

"I never did learn to dance." He said. That was a lie, he could dance, but he wanted to wrap his arms around her in that dress he would do anything to hold her. The song switched to an annoyingly cutesy sweet song about "Santa Baby".

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

But Severus stopped caring as soon as Evelyn slipped her free hand around to his shoulder blade and looked up at him. He placed his hand on her waist and they began to sway to the music. He pulled her close to him and rested his cheek on the top of her head inhaling deeply.

Evelyn nestled her face into his knit sweater and drifted off in the smell and sensation of him. She loved this, the feel of him, the look of him, even the thought of him. Hell, she admitted to herself, she was starting to love HIM. Period.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo_

They danced through the song and held each other for a time after words but when the clock struck four a.m. They both reluctantly released.

"I had better go." He said. It wasn't just that he needed sleep; the more pressing fact was that he needed to be away from her before he did something. He was entertaining too many thoughts that shouldn't be thought when you were just friends with a girl, or woman in Evelyn's case.

"Would you unzip me before you leave?" She asked him, turning away from him facing the tree. He about exploded, his hands were quivering but he still grasped her zipper that ran down the length of her back. Slowly he pulled it down, hypnotized by each little bit of exposed flesh that he saw. He held the zip with his thumb and middle finger unable to keep his forefinger from skimming down her back while he undid the gown. She shivered, he shivered. Finally the teeth stopped, but Severus kept his finger on her back. He was taking it all in, she had two tattoos on her back, one where the zipper ended the other on her shoulder blade, there was a gold clasp to a necklace under a birthmark half nestled in her hair, it looked like a splash of tea. He felt his lips get closer to it he was wondering if it tasted like tea as well. But before he could find out she moved and the spell was broken.

"Hello," She said walking to her tree and picking something off of a particularly saggy branch. "What's this?" Evelyn asked holding a small yellow package in her hand it had a large black bow and a tag.

_**To Professors Blair and Snape** _There was no other name on the slip. They walked to her door together. Evelyn was slowly unwrapping the package. He stepped through her round door when she said,

"Severus?" He turned to face her and she placed a kiss on his nose. He was shocked. Then he looked at her hand. Clasped between her fingers was a small sprig of mistletoe. "Merry Christmas."

_A/N: "Pissed" is Brit- speak for drunk. Does anybody know what the metal thingy on a zipper is the part you pull/ hold?_


	13. Auld Lang Syne

**Chapter Twelve: Auld Lang Syne**

**T**he snow was laid in a thick carpet around all of the castle and Hogsmead. It looked like the whole world was enveloped in the white blanket. It was cold, it was very cold. But the castle was warm; every grate in the place was light. However the fires weren't lit for the heat but for the travel, no member of the faculty wanted to venture out in the mess that was outside.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Severus called from Evelyn's couch. She was in her bedroom getting ready to go out. The Three Broomsticks was having its annual New Year's Eve party. It was another get together that only a privileged few got to witness. Teachers just recovering from their Christmas hangovers getting re - plastered. And at the stroke of twelve everyone found someone to suck face with, usually the decision was a drunken one and thankfully it was almost always forgotten.

"Just about." Evelyn called. He sat fidgeting with his tie, something that he only wore once a year. Rosmerta always thought that it was fun to have black tie parties so her New Year's extravaganzas were formal. It all boiled down to her love of dressing up. Severus hated it, but shuttered to think what hell would break loose if he went against Rosmerta, especially now that Evelyn was there. In fact when he had greeted her at her door earlier she took one look at his old tux and pointed her wand at it, after her laughing fit. She transfigured the outfit from a cheep muggle suit to a 1920's black tail coat and top hat ensemble. And she wouldn't let him change it.

He didn't hear her enter the room he was lost in his own little world.

"I'm ready now." She said, he stood and turned, his breath caught. She was wearing the gown he had gotten her for Christmas under a long formal coat. Her hair was in a half up and she was wearing make up and jewelry. She even had evening gloves in silver; she was taking the formal thing seriously. But it was also seriously Slytherin. She looked good in silver and green.

"I'm glad, Shall we?" He said offering her his arm as they walked across the room to the fireplace. He threw the glitter into the flames and helped Evelyn step in, she said clearly,

"The Three Broomsticks." And disappeared. He soon followed.

Rosmerta had decked her place out in black, white, and silver. There were millions of balloons and banners. When Severus stepped out of the fire in the back room Evelyn was waiting for him, she had taken off her coat, which she had only worn to protect her dress from any soot and ash that might get on it. He brushed himself off and put on his top hat. Evelyn laughed and so did he. They entered the party room arm in arm smiling at their friends. It was a jovial atmosphere with lots of laughter and a large Champaign fountain. Heads turned as they walked further into the room and several stayed longer than the usual greeting. Many of the heads were male. Severus felt his lips curl in a proud smile as he walked through the crowed with the prettiest girl in the room on his arm.

"Severus! Evie! Glad to see you!" Rosmerta said hugging them both she was wearing a maroon sequin dress and a large grin. She immediately dragged Evelyn off to talk to Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pompfrey. Severus helped himself to a flute of Champaign.

"Evie looks a righ' treat 'night, don' s'e Snape?" Hagrid said coming to stand beside Severus; he was in his usual bad suit and sporting his even worse hair.

"Yes, yes she does." Severus agreed whole heartedly. He watched her only half listening to Hagrid who was still talking about how nice Evelyn looked that night. Severus didn't need to have it described to him when she was all he saw. At some point Evelyn looked up from her own 'girls only' conversation and caught his eye she smiled and mouthed something that he couldn't make out, but she then blew him a kiss and waved. He suddenly didn't care what about what she had said earlier.

"You look so good… beautiful… Evelyn – Fabulous!" Rosmerta, Hooch, and Pompfrey were saying to her. They all wanted to know about the outfit. The women talked for a time, until the band that was hired began to play. There was a tap on her shoulder. It was Severus. She could see behind him that couples were heading onto the dance floor. Albus and Minerva were waltzing very nicely.

"May I have this dance?" Severus asked her smiling.

"Certainly." She said to him before excusing herself from her friends and taking his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Evelyn was surprised as he led them in a Waltz, not only a waltz, but one that she learned when her mother made her take a ballroom dance class.

"I thought you said that you couldn't dance." She said looking up at him. Her heels didn't help her much; she was still shorter than he was.

"Ever lie?" He asked her, looking down and meeting her eyes. They looked at each other for a while as they danced, feeling like they were the only ones in the room. He broke the eye contact to gaze at her chest. She hoped he was reading her pendent, which he was because he brought his hand to it and let his long fingers feel the gold surface.

"What does 'spes anchora vitae' mean?" He asked.

"Hope, the anchor of life. It's my family motto. The girls are given a two sided necklace, on one side is her family, well father's surname's motto and on the other side is her husband's surname's motto, if she marries." Evelyn said. She had a sudden burning desire to know what his family motto was. "What is your mantra?" She asked him.

"Surrender only in death." He replied.

They danced for a long time holding each other close talking exclusively to one another, not even looking at anyone else. The rest of the staff picked up on this right a way, like their pupils they loved relationships and gossip. A majority of the other adults in the room had taught the pair in their day and were now having a field day with comparisons.

"Well, they always laughed just a little too loud, they always stood just a little too closes, and they always stared just a little too long." Said the tiny charms professor over a flute of Champaign to a few of his fellow co – workers from the day.

"And now look at them." Rosmerta agreed nodding towards her patrons on the floor, the group turned to look and watched as Severus dipped Evelyn low and pulled her up with a snap, there was a look on their respective faces before they both broke into laughter and danced on. They could see the tension between the two of them, no matter how much they laughed and joked there was always an underlying current of magnetisms that brought them together and sent electricity everywhere. It was particularly strong now.

"They were always an attractive couple." Agreed Madam Hooch. "They still are." She added. Even Dumbledore and McGonagall who made an effort never to mess in the staff's personal lives had to agree.

Alcohol flowed and the band played, it was rear to find Evelyn and Severus off of the dance floor, even more unusual to see them apart. They had been on the floor for hours for the count down of the year had begun.

"All right everyone!" Rosmerta called standing on the bar. "In Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven... Get with the person you're going to kiss... Four… Three… Two… One!" The clock began to chime twelve.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne? For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne.

Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne? And here's a hand, my trusty friend and gie's a hand o' thine we'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet for auld lang syne." The room burst out singing, there were toasts shouted and glasses raised the whole time. Severus turned to Evelyn smiling down at her.

"Happy New Year." He said a little huskily. Evelyn smiled at him and stood on tip toe to give him his new years kiss. She still wasn't tall enough but he got the message. Rather awkwardly he lowered his mouth to hers for a quick peck. Except it wasn't. The second his lips met hers they seemed to merge. Everything in her mind disappeared, however her body was now deep in thought. There was a hum enveloping her in bliss. She didn't even realize she was swaying until Severus moved his hands to her waist and swung her down onto his knee like some classic swing movie. Except that their new position turned their extended time peck into a real kiss. Fire was now replacing the numb bliss. Evelyn felt her hands snake into his hair it was greasy and if she wasn't in the middle of a mind blowing kiss she would've thought it gross. But she was in the middle of a mind blowing kiss, and could care less; it brought his face closer to hers. They kissed for a little while before his tongue found hers. She almost lost it from the shear overload of the senses. Eventually the couple had to come up for air. Severus's pale skin was flushed and he was a bit embarrassed, grabbing her hand he hurried her out of the room sending his good – byes over his shoulder as he left with her in toe. They returned to the coat room and she barely got time to put her coat on before he was kissing her again.

Evelyn had no idea how they got to her room but when she regained her senses she and he were stumbling out of the fireplace in her living room their mouths still attached. If she hand know that kissing your best friend felt this good back when she was in school she would've done this a lot sooner. Maybe it was his skills or maybe it was the fact that she had some how fallen in love with him that was making his kisses so sweet, but what ever it was it was addictive. Eventually they broke apart and Evelyn retreated a little needing to catch her breath.

"You know that a long time people thought that it would bring good luck for the next year if a tall, dark, handsome man was your first visitor of the New Year." Evelyn said smiling at him and taking off her coat.

He couldn't keep his hands or mouth off of her when she wore that dress he realized as the ache to kiss her grew inside him again. Or had it ever really left since his bout with the flu. Or had it even been in him before that. He couldn't think clearly. He needed to leave, for the sake of their friendship. They were just friends. _You DO NOT kiss your friends like that in front of everybody you know and then some._ He said to himself. He was now confused.

"I think I better go to my room and wait from my tall, handsome visitor then." He said not very convincingly. Evelyn walked him to the door and before he left he kissed her again.

Evelyn looked in the mirror of her bathroom as she got ready for bed her lips were swollen by the assaults they had received that night. Three. Three mind numbing kisses… from her best friend. Evelyn shook her head, but it was true. Severus Snape was a great kisser.


	14. Thoughts, Messes, and Messes of Thoughts

**Chapter Thirteen: Thoughts, Messes, and Messes of Thoughts**

**S**everus had had a long day. It had weighted heavily on his nerves, most trying of it all it was his own fault not the children's. He had spent most of his time deep in thought about a certain friend of his and her addictive lips. Thus his worked suffered. Now he was scouring the ceiling of the dungeon and taking points off of an extremely embarrassed Neville. Happy New Year. He had only that night with Evelyn, the next morning the students returned and he couldn't spend any time with Evelyn. Even at meals the other members of the faculty some how managed to keep them from talking. Rolanda had made a few coy references to the party, but for the most part he wasn't even sure it had happened. That night had been a dream to him. Did he really suck face with Evelyn, his best friend? Was she the exquisite kisser as he thought she was? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts about Evelyn and his relationship that when the bell signaling the end of class sounded he about fell off of the stool he was standing on to remove the potion.

"Whoa." Neville said and he caught his professor with a shy smile.

"You're still not getting those points back Longbottom." Severus said leering good-naturedly at the boy. He couldn't tell the difference.

"Go on; get out of here, all of you." Severus said waving his hand making it clear that he wanted them out. The students exited and he quickly tidied up. He wanted to go talk to Evelyn, noting was going to stop him from finding out what ground he had with her.

"I got something for you, just a little trinket of my devotion to us." A voice was saying down the hall from where he was.

"Ezra…there isn't an 'us'. I have a boyfriend." Tessa said.

"A boyfriend? You're cheating on me?" Ezra said sounding angry.

"I was never with you. Hey let go!" Severus picked up his pace.

"What's going on here?" a third voice joined the other two. "Let her go jackass."

"Who the hell are you?" Ezra asked.

"Neville. Hey, Neville you don't have to…. Look at me…" Severus rounded the corner hurriedly. Tessa was holding on to Neville's arm and trying to get him to turn and face her. Neville looked infuriated, something Severus had never seen in his whole life, and Ezra was looking at the two in anger and sadness. He began to splutter stuff about their relationship; Neville was now looking at Tessa but listing to Ezra.

"Neville it's not true." Tessa kept saying over and over again. But Neville wasn't listing… he was reacting.

"There never was an 'us' was there Tessi? You were just stringing me along, weren't you?" Neville said in a hurt voice, he broke away from his blonde girlfriend and stalked off. Tessa rounded on the slightly more pleased looking Ezra.

"You no longer have a boyfriend but you will always have me." He said walking forward to touch her.

"Don't you touch me you ass - fucking, ball – sucking, queer ass piece of shit!" Tessa spat at him and in one fluid motion had successfully laid him out on the floor. Covering her face with her hands she ran.

"Miss Melee. A word." Severus called making her stop and turn around. He gave her a very pointed look and made her come with him.

Severus was tense his mind churning and processing. He had just witness the end of a relationship. A damn good one. By none other than a Slytherin who used the least respectable way possible to do so. Too low for even old man Salazar to agree with. On top of that the whole situation was just a little creepy. His hair would've been on end if it wasn't weighed down with grease that no matter how much shampoo he used he couldn't get rid of. But now wasn't a time for hair, Tessa was stricken. It was painful to see her face; she was a good hard working kid with spirit that played her emotional cards relatively close to her chest. Severus led her down the hall to his office and ushered her in. He lit a few lamps and a fire in the grate, bathing his office in cool light and shadows. Tessa paused looking around before entering the room further unsure and meek. He offered her a chair which she took waiting for him to speak. He didn't sit down, not behind his desk or in the other chair, but instead he opted to stand across from her, hoping the intimidation factor would draw more information from her.

"Well?" she said looking up at him.

"What was all that about back there young lady?" he asked. A flash of some emotion danced across her features but it was so fast that he couldn't read it.

"That was nothing professor." She was lying; Tessa Melee had always been a terrible liar.

"Oh really," he sneered, she swallowed. "It didn't look like nothing to me, Melee. You knocked a student out cold among other things. I want the truth." She looked at him, not in her usual fashion, but in a manner so unusual to her disposition it was scary, when she spoke her voice too was changed. It was like a first years'.

"I don't want to talk about it." She didn't look at him as she said this. She was scared, he realized, she was scared of… what? He couldn't figure that out.

"Are you frightened?" He asked, she blushed scarlet, but shook her head lips tight showing her unwillingness to speak. This was something that was sending a flame of knowledge – want threw him.

"I'm demanding to know about this. Those five points you lost today haven't been logged yet. They might have a zero added to them if you don't explain." Her eyes widened and her hands fidgeted in her lap. He put on his best leer and waited for her to crack under the pressure. It didn't take too much effort for snap her resolutions like a twig.

"You've got to promise me; promise me not to tell anyone. Anyone. And you don't have to do anything. I can do it." She didn't have to raise her voice to make her point crystal clear.

"I promise." He said, drawing up the other chair to sit next to her.

"Back there, that wasn't nothing. It was something. He usually never talks to anyone but me and he's never grabbed me before." She was looking at her wrist, where he must've grabbed her. It was a little red and there were a few white scratches on it.

"When did this start? What's going on?" he asked.

"Maddy is convinced that he's stalking me. So'z Princess and Roy. He was in my life since I don't know, early first year. I just thought he was a nice guy, you know, not the Slytherin everyone talked about, he was a gentleman, offered to show me around, asked about my day, opened doors and stuff. But by the end of the year he was everywhere I was, not just randomly in the halls, but by my classes." She paused and he processed. Ezra was following her around like a puppy. "I thought that over the summer it would cool off, ya' know, but it didn't. It got worse. I had to stop carrying my reading book and wearing some of my jewelry because he would look up the meaning. He took divination and worked me up a star – chart and talked about it constantly. After the chamber opened he got… over protective. Said he didn't want me to be frightened. Then Sirius Black. He got so protective that Chris had to tell him to back off. It didn't help. After a while I stopped telling Chris, Maddy, and Roy. I love them dearly, but Maddy has her own catalogue of issues that can rival Witch Weekly and Chris is a puppet on her string. And Roy would rather just beat him up." Tessa still wasn't looking at him; Severus however was looking at her. He was trying to read what he saw. This was greatly out of any respectable Slytherin's character. But Severus had noticed, come to think of it, some of what Tessa was saying.

"That same year, my third year is when he first sent me anything. It was a Valentine's Day card. From there on he'd drop me a note for the rest of the summer. I got so much mail that I ended up leaving so I couldn't receive the notes. My mother collected them, but never read them, neither did I. When I got home I just burned the lot." Severus felt himself tense again. It was too strange for him to think about, let alone justify, but he felt like she was his blood, like she was his niece looking for his help, as an uncle. And if he were her uncle he would want to give Ezra P. Kriechen a good talking to.

"When vacation ended he wanted to know why I didn't respond to his letters. He wanted to know what I thought of his book. He was proud to tell me he had written a book that featured a character based off of me; Lessa. He asked me out a few times, I did everything in my power to avoid him. I had to pay Roy to take me to the Yule ball. Ezra had been following me around and I did not want to go with him and he wouldn't take a hint so I shelled out about half of the money my mom sends me to go to Hogsmead, so that Roy could take me to the ball and then never dance with me except once." Tessa paused again. Severus remembered the ball. Tessa had worn a very pretty lavender dress robe set and LeRoy James lost ten points from Hufflepuff for sucking face in the rosebushes.

"The summer changed him again; he was overprotective over all the rumors and such. But his manner changed also in his speaking, he started getting libidinal, not really pervy but just over sexed." Severus realized that he was clutching to the armrest of his chair in anger, his already pale knuckles were now bloodless. "This year has been the worst. He's gotten it into his head that I'm into him. He's using "we" and "us" when he speaks, he's made up pet names for me. And you saw the hall…" She finally looked at him, her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot, tears were welling in her bright blue eyes. "I love Neville." She said softly. And then broke down. The dam was gone and her tears and emotions were flooding out in a tsunami. He had seen girls cry, had even been the cause of the waterworks, but this was different. Tessa Melee never cried, never ever. He thought it was impossible for her to get so upset. But here she was, reduced to tears. All because of Ezra P. Kriechen.

Slowly, timidly he got up and walked over to stand in front of her. She was bent over with her head between her knees sobbing and breathing in asthmatic spurts. He bent down and placed a hand on her back, she crumpled into his arms, bringing them both to the floor. Awkwardly he placed his arms around her and let her cry on her shoulder. He had never held anyone while they cried before. Let alone Tessa Melee; student, spirit, and minor. But a sense that would probably be called maternal or fraternal was awoken in him. He was now ridding on instinct. He rested his cheek on her head and said soft words of reassurance. He stroked her back and rocked her. She was shuddering and breathing harshly in his embrace. He was amazed at how low some of her notes were getting.

"Shhhhhhhhh. It's going to be all right. It's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to you. I won't let it. Neville still loves you. That's going to be just fine." He said. After a short time she was all cried out. She stood and so did he and they both straightened their wardrobes. Tessa dried her eyes and took several deep, cleansing breaths.

"Please don't tell anyone." She said, some of her usual spirit back in her voice.

"Does anyone else know… the whole story?" He asked.

"No. I stopped talking to Princess and the rest a while ago. They were usually supportive but not necessarily helpful. I didn't like them worrying." She said and walked out the door.

Severus sat at his desk sometime later deep in thought. The story Tessa had told him was quite worrisome, and now that he thought more about it the fact that Tessa and Neville weren't together was also troublesome. Tessa had been good for the bumbling Gryffindor he had gained a little self – confidence and his papers had gotten better. Neville was also a good grounding force for Tessa. She wasn't always rooted in reality. He drummed his fingers on his blotter and thought some more. Ezra. To think that all the trouble in one person's life was caused by a seventh year Slytherin. Severus didn't know what to think the facts added up but he didn't like the sum. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand. When he opened them again they were resting on his copy of Jerome K. Jerome. Evelyn. Another mess of thoughts began to swirl around in his mind. Their friendship, their kiss, his aches, and his urges. He was feeling like he had only ever felt one other time in his life. Then it was because he was infatuated with Melinda Rookwood. Was he falling in love? Couldn't be. The New Year's kisses had to have been the booze talking. Except they only had had about four drinks between them. He stood. If he couldn't put one thing at ease he could put another.

Evelyn was in her office when he made it up all the flights of stairs that separated the two of them. She was with Neville, he was holding a very thick large book and Evelyn was telling him about something. He waited outside. Shortly after he got there Neville left he was looking a little rattled still but had tried to cover it up. Severus fought the urge to tell Neville that he was an idiot for believing Ezra over Tessa and that he should go back to his girlfriend, but he quashed the inclination. He walked into her office.

"Hey." She said standing up and going around to the side of her desk closer to him.

"Hey yourself." He replied. They were quite neither knowing what to say.

"Longbottom in here getting remedial help?" Severus finally asked looking for a conversation.

"Quite the opposite he was getting advanced reading. He seems to really enjoy the stories. I lent him one of my books on Celts." She gestured to a large empty space on one of her shelves.

"He just came in here to ask for a book?" Severus asked. He was hoping that Neville would've mentioned something to her so that he wouldn't feel guilty about talking to Evelyn about their relationship. And maybe if they started with the Melee/ Longbottom fling they could move to their own.

"He seemed upset, I asked he just mentioned something about a fight, I didn't want to pry. Apparently he likes to read when he's distressed. Why?" Evelyn said looking inquisitively.

"I happened upon the fight." Severus said. Evelyn flicked her wand at the wall behind her and a door appeared. Together they entered her sitting room. She closed the door that promptly disappeared. She kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. He couldn't help but sit next to her.

"Do tell." She said waving her wand around some more summoning a pot of tea and two cups.

"Since when do you drink tea?" He asked her. Never in his life had he ever known her to go back on her firm belief that tea was disgusting.

"It's Po Cha I was introduced to it in Tibet." Severus took a sip of it. It was scalding hot and more cream than anything else really. Evelyn laughed. "It's also called butter tea. It has tea, salt, butter, and milk in it. It's extremely common over there. When I lived in the monastery it was almost all they had to drink." She taped his cup and said, "Now try it." He did. Amazingly it was back to Earl Grey.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"I learned charm on how to change the properties after I got back. My addiction was already going strong. I like it better than coffee. But we're not in here to talk about tea. What happened to poor Neville?" She asked setting down her cup.

"Well… Tessa was meeting him like always, I'm assuming and Neville came out of class to find her talking with some other guy, and he took it the wrong way." Severus said, it was close to the truth and it got the basics out. Evelyn looked sad.

"So he thought that… He broke up with her didn't he." She said more than asked.

"I have never seen Tessa Melee cry before in my life." He told her.

"Those poor kids." Evelyn said. They talked about the kids for a while. Severus was getting impatient to know what they were now. She was acting like they were just friends, like New Year's Eve didn't happen. But he had to know if that was true. He finally mustered up the courage and said.

"About New Years." Evelyn took a sip of her tea.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Are we uh, are we an..." He couldn't word it properly.

"Us? Are we an us?" Evelyn finished for him, he nodded. "I don't think we're supposed to be." His stomach fell, but she kept talking. "I mean we're co - workers, that's the first thing, secondly if our younger selves knew imagine their reaction. I think that we can only be friends. I mean it's logical." Evelyn Dove Ophelia Blair using logic? This was a first. Maybe she was lying, not about the facts which were true, maybe she didn't believe them. He could hope.

"When did you start using logic?" He asked her she blushed deeply and went quiet. He slid closer to her trying to talk to him.

"Severus, logic has never helped me. Not in my youth and certainly not now. But I know you like logic. Logic says that this can't be and it can't work hell it says that you should be a terrible kisser, but that most certainly isn't true…" it was all his hope needed to hear, he raised his hand and turned her chin so that she was facing him. He leaned in and kissed her. She instantly melted into his lips and opened her mouth so his tongue could explore it's inter depths. Her hands slipped into his hair and he wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the small of her back the other in her hair. Together they managed to bring themselves as close as they physically could. She moaned, he moaned. They finally had to brake apart. Evelyn's glasses were off kilter and her lips were swollen. He felt proud being the one to make them that way.

"Who said?" He asked her. "We aren't in school anymore." He reminded her before closing the distance between them for a second helping.


	15. The Language and Sentiment

**Chapter Fourteen: The Language and Sentiment**

"**M**y dear Neville you may take your flowers, your apologies, and your 'love' and shove it where the sun does not shine!" The sound of shattering glass followed the enraged voice of Tessa Melee. _What a Valentine's sentiment. _Thought Evelyn as she rounded the corner and found Neville standing vacantly watching as Tessa's blonde hair disappeared as she walked away determinately.

"Are you alright Mr. Longbottom?" Evelyn asked snapping the dark haired student out of his slight daze.

"Yes Professor." He said he didn't look it at all. His brown eyes held a lot of sadness and with an absentminded wave of his wand he sent shards of bottle everywhere. Evelyn barely ducked in time to avoid being hit by the cobalt glass. Neville flinched and looked apologetically at her. Evelyn whipped out her own wand and collected the now scattered remains of what was the vase. At Neville's feet was a pile of beautiful and exotic looking flowers. He gathered the bouquet up and managed to transfigure the pile of sea blue glass into a pot.

"Professor," He said turning to her, "You wouldn't happen to have anything on Japanese mythology would you?"

Severus was through with his anticipation, he was tired of waiting. He had gotten Evelyn a present and wanted to give it to her, damnit. She had promised to skip lunch and come and see him. As he headed to her office he wondered if she had forgotten. He had already poked his head in the great hall to see that her chair was vacant. _She must be working late._ He made it to her office and found that she was inside, with Neville Longbottom. Severus' apprehension towards the boy had grown since he had broken up with Tessa. Was he too ignorant and stupid to not see that she was telling the truth?

"Mr. Longbottom." He said curtly nodding to the young man who shifted and quickly collected his things to leave. Among them a book, a flower pot, and an arrangement of flowers. As the boy left he gave a polite,

"Professors." And closed the door. As soon as Severus was sure that they were alone he went over and brought Evelyn to him, claiming her lips in a kiss of greeting.

"Mmmmmprh." Evelyn said incoherently as they parted. "Hi."

"Back at you." Severus replied, he flicked his wand and her chamber door appeared. They both headed for it.

"I'm sorry I didn't come. I got waylaid by a very angry Tessa telling Neville to shove it. But I'm glad you're here I don't want to forget to give you your present" She said as they entered her sitting room. She took a seat on her settee and he joined her, fishing in one of his many pockets and extracting his gift to her. She smiled and summoned his gift from her bedroom. Once she had it in her slim hand they exchanged. He took her red wrapped parcel and she accepted his silver covered one.

The silver covered box sounded to contain clothing. Evelyn knew that it wouldn't be another gown. She could only imagine how much he shelled out for the beautiful silk that was hanging in her closet. Of course a slightly selfish part of her said it wasn't like he didn't get anything in return for buying her something so nice. Severus was sitting next to her, almost as impatient for her to open the box as he had been on Christmas. Teasingly she opened the package, inside there was a shirt she held it up an instantly recognized the bird on it. It was a large blue swallow. She shot Severus a look, he was positively beaming.

"A Swallow Severus?" She asked him, _What the hell was he playing at?_ She wondered.

"Swallow? No, dear, that's a blue bird." He said pointing to the picture. "I saw it and thought of you and that line you yelled at me once. 'May the blue bird of happiness shit upon your shoulder.'"

"Severus that is a Swallow." Evelyn said matter – of – factly. Severus went quite studding the shirt for a moment.

"You're right, that isn't a blue bird. Oh well, it's a swallow, nothing too major." He had to be joking.

"You're kidding me, right Sev?" Evelyn asked him putting the shirt down on the coffee table.

"I don't understand the Swallow is just a bird." Severus said wrinkling his brow. He was very cute with that crinkle between his eyes.

"You don't know what the Swallow means?" Evelyn asked in disbelief, she thought that dirty references were in the boy handbook.

"No, I guess I don't." He said, looking at her eagerly to explain it to him. Evelyn felt a blush coming on.

"If you wear a Swallow it means that you…" Severus' eyes got very large at her words. A light pink tent covered his pale cheeks.

"Oh my God. Evelyn I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that in the least. Oh God." Severus said taking her hands and looking deep into her eyes trying to read what she was feeling. What was she feeling? She wasn't mad at him at all; if any other man had given her that shirt, weather or not they were in a relationship she would've never believed that they didn't know what it meant. But with Severus she believed him 110 if not more. She trusted him above all else. That was one aspect of their relationship that has never changed. And everything else had, in some way. They were friends that was first and foremost. They had been probably since that first train ride. And as the years progressed they had grown closer. By the end of their seven year saunter of the school they could communicate without speaking, she remembered being able to throw things over her shoulder with out looking back and he would catch them. While in school they knew each other's deepest secrets, hopes and fears. Even those long years when they were apart she never forgot him. Their reunion had been sweet and long over due. But with there reunion there was problems. They had grown and suddenly their relationship moved from friends, ones that were just…That's Just Severus, how could he be a lover. To could he be my lover? Lover... She loved him. It came on so gradually that she wasn't even able to pinpoint when it started. Perhaps she had always loved him. That would explain her past love life. She didn't fall in love a lot in school and even when she did date she felt incomplete. Her years out of school were spent single and celibate. Sure she lost her virginity, once even lived with a man for a few months. But nothing seemed as satisfying when compared to what she was feeling now. She must've always loved him.

"Know what Severus Roberto Snape." She said. "I love you." _Boy did that feel good._

"Know what Severus Roberto Snape," She said. "I love you." Severus felt his heart skip a beat. That was heaven. She was a peach to take his mistake so well and to say that she loved him.

"I love you too Evelyn Dove Ophelia Blair. You're a peach." He told her. It was more rewarding to tell her than to hear it. Since when was giving more fun than getting? But logic didn't apply when he was with Evelyn. He leaned over and gave her a kiss before staring at the small package she had given him.

"Well, open it." Evelyn said smiling at him. He did. Inside the red wrapping and small black box was tissue paper inside the forest full was a pendent. He pulled the necklace out of the box and looked at it. The chin was simple and silver and the hanging on it was also simple. It was an emerald heart with silver holding it onto the chain. It was beautiful, although Severus didn't quite understand the significance.

"I was once told that you were the only living heart donor." She told him kissing him warmly. They broke apart and Severus allowed her to put the pendent on him. It was beautiful to be sure, but a touch feminine for his usual taste. But for Evie Blair he'd jump threw hoops. And that was before he found out what a heavenly kisser she was. In their shared youth Severus had thought of her as his sister in Slytherin, nothing other than Evie. He recognized her as a very attractive young woman, but she was still Evie. The mere thought of hooking up with her back then would've curled his hair, not his toes. Life had changed since the seventies and now all he found himself thinking about was her kiss. And it wasn't even on a lustful level. When he thought about it his heart seemed to expand more than his penis. That must be love. Although he knew he did love her he didn't know when it started. Even in school he had been protective of her; perhaps that was when it all started. He thought it was just their friendship but maybe it was more. That explained all those times he had compared a woman on a scale he didn't know. He had actually been comparing them to Evelyn Blair, he just didn't realize it. Perhaps that's why he lost his virginity to a brunette who was also named Evelyn. Past history aside it was still very clear that he loved the woman he was sitting on the coach with. He loved her very much. Screw wasn't it?


	16. Stolen

**Chapter Fifteen: Stolen**

**M**arch could quite possibly be the ugliest month of the year. Hogsmead was a muddy affair with baron trees and a cold wind. Arm – in – arm Severus and Evelyn walked. The chill drew them together and caused the pair to don mufflers and gloves. The long tendrils of their scarves whipped around behind them, green and yellow winding in the wind.

"I hate March." Evelyn said her hair was being tormented by the wind; it flew about her face and got in her eyes and mouth.

"Tis the death month." Agreed Severus, his hair was treating him no better.

"Tis?" Evelyn asked, "That's just fruity." Shouts and screams filled the air; Severus' reply was lost in them. Evelyn took off running as best she could in her thin heeled boots, Severus was right behind her. Evelyn came to a halt when her dainty heel broke, sending her into a large puddle of mud. Severus came to a skidding halt beside her. Pulling her up to his side, they both surveyed the sight in front of them. The burly, blonde, Hufflepuff, LeRoy, was hurling spells randomly into an empty cadet blue sky. Two brunette Ravenclaws were embraced off to the side, their mouths were gapping as they too focused on the sky. Neville was flat on his back.

"What the hell?" Evelyn cried, unable to contain herself. She stepped out of Severus' arms and hurriedly hobbled to Neville's side.

"He's been stunned." The Ravenclaw girl said, not leaving her boyfriend. Severus, who had finished telling LeRoy to can the curses kneeled beside Evelyn and revived the stunned Longbottom. He came up swinging.

"Mudderfraker!" He yelled, barely missing Severus as he swung his fists.

"Snap out of it **Mister** Longbottom!" Severus said pinning his arms and making the young man calm himself. Several breaths later Neville was collected enough to be returned to his feet.

"Now," Evelyn said, "What happened?" They all began talking at once. Neville and LeRoy were livid, Madison and Christopher, the Ravenclaws, were more worried than angry.

"Sonofabitch took her!" Neville was yelling.

"We can't believe it!" Madison was saying. LeRoy couldn't even speak; he just shook his fist and growled.

"Who took who?" Severus asked. _Where was Tessa, this was her group_. He wondered.

"Tessa. He took TESSA." Neville growled no one had ever seen him in such a state before.

"Who took Tessa?" Evelyn asked Severus was too much in shock to say anything. Someone had kidnapped Tessa. His heart beat faster and adrenalin began to course through him. He felt the same way Neville did.

"That cock – sucking, shit for brains, fag – ass, Slytherin!" LeRoy spat. Ezra. Severus knew it.

"Everyone calm down." Evelyn said, she was shaking but her voice was holding well. "We are no help to Tessa if we are so scatter brained. We'll go up to the castle and get this sorted out."

"Sorted out? Sorted out? This isn't a first year tussle, that creep took Tessa. He took Tessa and I couldn't do a damn thing. I didn't even get to tell her that I. Love. Her." Neville cried, his face was beat red but there was also large, fat tears falling from his eyes.

"If we don't see Dumbledore then we won't know where to start looking for Ezra, we won't have a plan or a team and we won't be any closer to finding Tessa. Now move. All of you." Severus said, he was over his initial immobilizing shock and was now ready for action. Ezra Paul Kriechen was going to have to answer to him. The four students followed Severus back to the castle with Evelyn taking up the rear of the party. Everyone in it was in some form of confusion, hysterics, anger, or all three.

"I wanted to talk to Tessa. I had to; I was feeling so terrible about the fight. I figured that if she was with her friends they would make her listen, or there would at least be witnesses to my apology. I had just gotten her stopped and the four of then listening to me when _he_ came. He tried to send me away like _I _was the pest, Tessa told him to go away and he started talking like how he should never go away because being a part would be terrible for all and that they were meant to be and how he would take her away from this all and they could live happily ever after and so on. I tried to tell him that I was the one; Tessa was getting all weird, kinda frightened, the creep kept pawing at her. I shoved him away and he whipped out his wand. He froze her and hopped on the broom that he must've summoned, I tried to stop him but he stunned me. That's all I really remember. I love her, Professor, I really do love her. You got to let me help you find her." Neville told Evelyn. She, Severus, Minerva, and Albus were holding individual inquiries trying to get a clear, uninterrupted story on what happened. Evelyn had Neville in her office; he was almost inconsolable, nursing tears and a cup of tea.

"Its gunna be all right Neville. She'll be just fine. Tessa is a smart and tough girl." Evelyn reassured the boy in the process reassuring herself as well.

Meanwhile…

"I don't know if I should help you, you did give me a C on that last potions exam." Madison Carson said crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at the man across the table from her. They were sitting in an empty class room, Severus was trying to find out what she knew but Madison was successfully avoiding talking to him.

"I suggest, Miss Carson, that you do help me, because your aid is the only way that we can get Tessa safely back." Severus said through clenched teeth. He was losing patents with the girl. She was her friend, she should be falling all over herself to help, not be reserved and cryptic. Didn't the little bitch want to help? He couldn't believe the girl, her friend was in trouble, and she was thinking about herself! Madison sighed heavily and brushed a wayward strand of auburn out of her face.

"Neville tracked us down. There where you found us. He was serious about getting her back, I'm glad; she's been unbearable since they broke up. Real depressed, unlike her normal self, way moodier too, we got into tons of fights between then and now. Today was the first normal acting day out of her in a long while; she was actually trying not to think about him. Anyway he came and started apologizing and stuff. But then in the middle of it all Ezra comes and all of a sudden Tessa was thrown over the handle of a broom like some cloak and the creep's kicking off. Roy started firing curses and hexes at them but was either blocked or deliberately missed because he would've hit Tessi. The creep was using her as a shield. Neville got stunned and Chris grabbed me to keep me safe. And that's how that tune goes." Madison said. There was something in her eyes that was telling him that she wasn't saying everything.

"Is there anything else?" Severus asked.

"Just that I hope someone kills that Shithead, sorry professor, that bad person, because he's been bringing Tessa down since day one. She's had serious problems and I'm tired of advising them for her. All she ever talked about the first like three years was her and her boy troubles. How conceded, I have issues that need attention too you know. Where's my love. But she was just so drama all the time." Severus couldn't believe his ear, what human could actually say something like that, what friend! His hands clenched in fists and he took deep breaths through his nose to calm himself.

"I can't believe that Tessa is friends with you, are you listing to what you are saying or are you too self absorbed to give a damn about anyone other than yourself?" Severus asked snappishly. Madison looked hard into his dark eyes, and then unexpectedly her cerulean eyes filled with tears. The young woman crumpled into sobs. Severus just looked on bewildered.

"Oh, Professor, I can't believe I said that either, I don't honestly believe all that. I just promised her that I would never tell anyone about what happened to her. He was stalking her, it was scary. I was afraid for her and I knew that she was fearful as well. After a while she would stop talking to me about it, she stopped tell anyone, just locked it up all in side. It was killing her, I know it, but she was determined to put on a happy face and ignore it. I watched them for three years, Tessa running and Ezra chasing. I tried my best to help her, but I didn't want to alarm her or make her mad, she had enough on her plate, she didn't need a fight with me added. But then Valentine's Day happened." Madison blubbered. Now he was getting somewhere. The sixth year raised her head and he handed her his handkerchief she wiped her runny eyes and make up on it then blew her nose with a honk.

"Valentine's Day?" He asked. Miss Carson nodded handing the cloth, now soaked, back.

"It must've been after she blew up at Neville. I found her in Myrtle's bathroom, crying. I asked her what had happened. She was sad, no crushed, over Neville, but I haven't spent six years by her side to believe that that was it. She was too emotional to keep it under her hat or in this case her bag. She pulled out this pink envelope. There was this card from Ezra. It was the mushiest Valentine's Day card you could possibly get, not even my parents would touch it. And inside was all this creepy wedding stuff, he had drawn this picture of them on a wedding cake, he wasn't a very good artist but you couldn't mistake it. It was like the Phantom of the Opera. He also had like, your future address, written in it. It had her so freaked. I couldn't think about it. And now and now look! He's kidnapped her. He's gunna do something, I know it." The Ravenclaw relapsed into bawling sobs.

"Your future address? Madison, where is the card!" Severus cried. It would have where he was taking Tessa.

"I didn't want it. I didn't want her to have it. So I sucked it up and dealed with it, it was more important for her to have piece of mind, so I took it. I wanted to burn it, but I couldn't, I guess it was fate, but I just couldn't get rid of it. So I gave it to Roy, he's braver than I am, he promised to protect her." Madison said. She was quiet but then cried out, "Oh! I should've let Roy pond Ezra after he read the card! I should've let him kill the prat!" For the third time Madison Carson shed tears.

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office restraining with some effort a rebellious LeRoy James.

"Now really Mr. James, anger is not going to solve anything." He said, eventually after a long staring contest, in which the young Hufflepuff lost, the boy took his seat.

"What exactly happened?" Albus asked.

"Where do you want me to start that creep's been giving our Tessi trouble from the start. I've been itching to pound him for ages, now not even Mad will argue with me." LeRoy said cracking his knuckles. He was livid.

"Violence is not the answer. I'm sure Miss Melee will be quite all right, she is a very talented young woman. I would just like to know what happened today, and if you have any idea where she might be." Just then Severus burst into the room; he had dashed all the way from his interview room to the office.

"Mister James, we need to go to your room right now." Severus said impatiently, he was already put out by the slow place.

"Severus, what is this about, Mr. James and I haven't had a chance to talk yet." Albus asked.

"Maddy told you about the card? Will that help?" LeRoy asked looking between his professors.

"Yes. Let's go!" Severus said. LeRoy stood and lead the way and Dumbledore followed, giving Severus an 'explain this' look.

"Miss Carson gave Mr. James a card that she had taken from Miss Melee that might tell us where Mr. Kriechen has taken off to." Severus told the older man.

"I see." The man replied. The three men met Madison outside of the office and the four of them went straight to the Hufflepuff commons. LeRoy went in as the rest weighted outside. Eventually LeRoy returned to the group holding the pink card that Madison had described. The girl took one look at it and her knees buckled. Severus caught her arm and stabilized her until she regained control. Dumbledore took the card and Severus looked over his shoulder. There was the drawing in all its shitty glory, Madison was right, Ezra couldn't draw worth a damn. Tessa was pictured with emphasize on her blonde hair and chest, the dress was an elaborate mass of symbols and bows. Not even a blind man would subject a person to that monstrosity.

Meanwhile…

"Is she going to be alright, Professor?" The tall brunette Ravenclaw boy asked worriedly as he fidgeted with his earring.

"I don't know I believe she will, but we need to find her." Minerva McGonagall – Dumbledore said sitting in her sitting room, the one allotted as a member of the staff, not the one she actually avidly used.

"I don't understand what happened, it happened really fast. I couldn't do anything." He said. He looked pretty broken up about it.

"I'm sure that there was nothing that you could've done anyway." Minerva assured the young man.

"It still doesn't feel right. I should've done more, earlier; he's given her trouble before. I told him to take a hike once, I should've paid closer attention after that." He was determined to blame himself for the mess. His face was hidden in his hands.

"Our first three years she was having trouble with him, bad vibes that kinda stuff he seemed to always pop up, and then afterwards her mood would plummet. We would've done way more stuff but she would feel sick. I got tired of it so one third year day I told him to take a long walk on a short pier and not to bother us again. I thought he had. Maddy was still uneasy about it, but she's paranoid about some things. She gets the same way when she smells a relationship. And now look at this mess."

Later that evening the faculty and staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in an emergency meeting. Dumbledore laid out what they knew it was now down to who should go. Mr. and Mrs. Melee's notification was already half way to their home by that time.

"Neville is desperate to go, and I don't see why he shouldn't the boy loves her.  
Evelyn said. Nobody objected to seriously.

"He wouldn't have to do anything other than be there for her. No magic." Severus agreed the only flaw with bringing Neville would be his abominable skills with his wand. It was decide, Neville would go.

"Who else then?" Bethany Marcus asked.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Sinistra pointed out, "I think that you should go."

"I agree." Said Dumbledore. "I will go as well. Minerva can run the school in my place."

"I'm going too." Severus said. He was to be damned if he was going to let Tessa be in trouble when he could help. The rest of the teachers agreed to stay behind and do damage control, they wanted to keep this under wraps for Tessa's sake. The meeting adjured and Evelyn and Severus parted ways before they could talk.

He came to her in the night, unable to sleep. He let himself into her chambers and found her in the same condition. She was curled on the sofa listing to the Vivaldi album he had bought her for Christmas. Over the rim of the tea cup she was sipping from she looked at him.

"You should be glad that I am awake or you would be a dead man abut now." She said offering him the offering the half of the sofa. They curled together heads touching, sharing the knit afghan.

"Couldn't sleep." He said.

"Neither could I, for the same reason." Evelyn said.

"I'm just so worried, and angry. Angry at Ezra and angry at myself."

"Why are you angry at yourself? You're not a God, not even a Deity." Evelyn said tucking his hair behind his ear and caressing the side of his face and neck.

"I knew." He said. "She told me everything, but made me promise not to do anything. And now look!" His voice was horse with emotion.

"Severus, you kept your promise, there's something to be said for that. You couldn't have foretold that this was going to happen. And now you're going 'cross Europe to retrieve her. This isn't something that I'm going to let you beat yourself up over." Evelyn said soothingly. She was bet – your – ass right of course, but he still felt responsible. They sat in thought, quiet for a long while, then he noticed she was shaking.

"What is it?" he asked turning her face to him. Small tears were leaving tracks down her face.

"I'm so worried." She said, voice trembling. "Tessa's all alone! And now you're leaving. I know that he's just a seventh year boy and you're a full grown, trained man, but I still don't want you any where were you could get hurt. You're my man." She was sobbing now. He collected her into his lap and cradled her against his chest as she cried. Her tears were leaving damp spots on his shirt. After he calmed her down, something that took a while he turned her head to face him and brought their lips together. She still had tears in her eyes as they kissed.

"I love you. I promise that I will return in one piece." He told her before dipping his head and kissing away her tears. The water works tasted of salt and of her.

"You love her, don't you? Not like you love me, but you do love her."

"Yes, I do. She came to me at a time that I didn't have you. She reminded me so much of you, and of me. Now you're here, but I still love her." He said.

"Then I won't worry you. She needs you." Evelyn said looking ashamed that she didn't want him to go.

"I love you." He said again. They were quiet again for a while. Then a soft snoring broke the silence. Evelyn had fallen asleep in his arms. With some difficulty he lifted her. He was not the strongest man and his legs were in a beginning stage of sleep. But yet by the probable grace of some God or another he got her into her bed chamber and under the covers. He had never been in there before. From what he could tell in the half light there was a bed, fireplace, nightstand, vanity, chair, two doors and a wardrobe. A stained glass window was behind him depicting something mythological, the colors were cast into the room by the light of the moon. He guessed the walls to be an olive green. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the lady of the chambers. He turned to go, return to his own chambers and take a sleeping potion when he heard her speak.

"Sev. Severus, please don't go. I don't know if I can be alone right now. Stay. Please." It didn't sound dirty, and he didn't take it that way.

"Okay." He said and walked around the bed to the other side. The bed shifted as he climbed in. They immediately found each other and spoon. Lying with each other both parties fell into a restful sleep.

7


	17. Hare and Hound

**Chapter Sixteen: Hare and Hound**

**H**e woke early that morning and blinked in them many colored light. It didn't take him but two seconds before he realized whose bed he was in. Evelyn's long, luxurious locks of brown were across his shoulder as he head rested upon his chest. He held her to him loving the feel of her body next to his. After a short time of holding her he felt that he had to move. Anymore of this and he would never leave, Tessa needed him, needed him more than he needed Evelyn. He untangled himself from her and sipped out of the bed.

"Severus." Evelyn said, he turned back to face her. Evelyn was propped up on her hand, her hair and sheets were tussled from their sleep. It was a touchingly intimate moment.

"Going back to your room?" She asked.

"I really can't in these clothes can I?" He said motioning to his grey undershirt and boxers.

"You can use the bathroom first. I'll take care of your clothing." Evelyn said. She got out of bed and joined him. He kissed her good morning, morning breath and all.

"Good morning." He said.

"Mornin'" she replied and kissed him again. He placed his hands on her waist helping her balance on her tip toes as they kissed. Her nightgown was a softness that came from years of washing. It was a soft faded yellow with thin black straps that didn't stay on her shoulders well. There were back hems as well. Every bit a Hufflepuff girl. They separated and he reluctantly entered her bathroom.

"Well, hello!" A voice said as he entered the room. It was her mirror. He didn't understand why Evelyn had her mirror where it could easily laugh at her naked form, but it was Evelyn…

"Hello." He said closing the door and looking around the room. It was a mixture of white and black marble with detailed inlaid patterns of flowers around the floor. Under yet another stained glass window was a large claw footed tub. Opposite was a sink with a long counter top. The talkative mirror hung over it.

"You must be that guy she gets all dolled up for now and again. Severus, isn't it?" The looking glass jabbered on about.

"Yes. Now would you mind closing your, uh, eye-s. I'm gunna take a bath."

"No can –do. Don't have eyes or eyelids." Severus sighed and made a little towel dressing room so that he could not give a show, yet still get into the tub. Once he was in he lowered the barrier between him and the mirror.

"Don't know why you're so shy, I've been around longer than you have, you wouldn't be the first man I've seen naked."

"That may be so. But I don't want to give away the surprise." He replied picking up a yellow rubber ducky and raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and set it back down.

"I figured you two hadn't done nothin' last night. You being dressed and silent all night. Shame." The mirror said. Severus shook his head and reached for Evelyn's shampoo bottle. "I don't think you need any more shampoo in your hair, why don't you rinse what you have. It can tell the shiners from here." _What the hell?_ Severus thought but did as he was told; he didn't want to have to talk to the mirror more than he had to.

"Much better kiddo." The mirror told him. He got out of the tub and dried off, he allowed himself to give it a nice full moon before he transfigured the towels into a bath robe and put his underwear back on.

Evelyn had donned a bathrobe as well and was sitting in the chair by the fire as he exited the bathroom. Across the made bed was what she had made him for clothes. She had transfigured him a pair of jeans, belt, grey turtleneck sweater; she had even remembered that he didn't have shoes or socks.

"You get dressed, I'm gunna take my bath, okay?' She said as she headed to the door holding what she was going to wear. As soon as she shut the door he heard the mirror begin to talk. Severus shook his had and began to change. Everything fit well, not even the shoes needed to be altered in size. She was good. As he adjusted his collar on his turtleneck his fingers brushed against his heart. He hadn't taken her Valentine's gift off since she had given it to him. It was something special, a connection between her and him. Which was of course over kill because technically they lived together, the castle was a home. Fingering it Severus thought. _She really does have my heart. She should be able to hold it._ He unhooked the clasp and held it in his hand while he waited for her to come out. Dumbledore wanted to get an early start, leave before classes. Evelyn's and Severus' internal clocks were all for that. He watched the hands turn on her clock to read seven twenty. Evelyn joined him, fully dressed and styled moments later. She wore her usual teaching out fit, in green today.

"Evelyn, I know that you're anxious about my going on this trip. And I want you to wear this until I get back, because I can't be here to calm you." He said holding up the necklace. "I give you my heart, although you've already stolen it. Be gentle." He stepped behind her and hooked the clasp.

"Oh, Severus." She whispered before reaching to her neck, under her collar and pulling something out. "You can take me with you. You can take my hope." She said handing him her engraved pendent. They looked at each other as he put it on and after it was safely tucked under his shirt, beside his heart. They kissed.

"Be careful out there. But bring her home." Evelyn said, Severus took her hand and together they exited her chambers.

"I want you to see me and the rest off." He told her, he hadn't dropped her hand although they were both walking down the hall in plain sight for anyone who wanted to look. But neither one really cared.

Dumbledore, Minerva, Neville, and Bethany were standing in front of the Three Broomsticks, the spot they had decided to apperate from when Severus and Evelyn arrived. Dumbledore was wearing a pair of kakis and a button up blue shirt under a long coat. Bethany was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with some muggle cartoon character on it, Captain Caveman, it read, over it she wore a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. With her hair tied back she looked like some Londoner. Neville was in his uniform, minus the cloak and badge.

"Glad to see you Severus. Are we all set?" Dumbledore asked. Severus, Neville and Bethany nodded. Albus gave his wife a kiss and Severus gave Evelyn one and Bethany pretended to be interested in something in the other direction. Neville tried to hide the gagging sounds he was making. When the two happily involved me broke apart all six waved.

"Be careful." Minerva and Evelyn told them all before wishing them luck. With three pops the teachers were gone. Neville left a few minutes later by protkey. Soon Minerva and Evelyn were left to get to their classes alone.

The Hogwarts three arrived in the Berlin apperation center moments after leaving Hogsmead. It was almost nine, when Neville arrived at the portkey dock a bit shaken but strong. The four grabbed a bit to eat, needing food before they could go again. This time they would go directly to the address on the card Ezra had given Tessa. They arrived at the place. 6963 Schlecht Street, Kleine Stadt, Germany moments later. The manor house was set back a bit from the road; everything about the place gave Severus and his friends the creeps. Spanish moss and ivies crept all over the trees that lined the neglected drive. The house itself was very much a gothic one, similar to Hogwarts in style it held none of the hominess that Hogwarts did. As they approached the door, Severus half expected some misshapen, weak, and wispy voiced man to greet them at the door.

"Oh!" Bethany breathed as she tripped over something, Severus instinctively caught her and all four looked down at what she had stumbled over. It was a pair of light grey pump heels. They were in a position that suggested that they were thrown off while running; one of the heels was broken. They were small, no mistaking, they were Tessa's. Neville bent down immediately and picked one up, holding it close like a security blanket.

"Her shoes are leading away from the house that means she ran." Dumbledore said.

"She could be gone or she could've gotten recaptured." Bethany said." I'll check the house to see if she's in there, someone should look around the grounds."

"I'll look around out side." Severus said.

"I'll go with Bethany." Dumbledore said he didn't feel comfortable letting the young woman go around a house like that alone. Ezra was no longer a student he felt fatherly affection for.

"I'll go with professor Snape." Neville said. In his quest for Tessa everything, even his fear of the dark haired potions master was blotted out from his mind. The party split up and Neville and Severus followed in the direction of Tessa's Cinderella shoes. Severus was on edge focusing with every fiber of his being to find another trace of Tessa. Neville watched his professor who was clutching the broken shoe in his willowy fist. Perhaps they did have some common ground. Neville knew that it would be best to search with a man that's love for the girl was in some way close to his. However remote it was still there, palpable. They walked for a bit before Neville spotted something. Caught on a branch of a nasty looking thorn bush was a large piece of white. Neville and Severus both could not contain themselves and ran for the fabric. It was hooked on the thorns and slightly bloody causing both man and boy to blanch. Severus fingered the piece and found it to be silk, expensive.

"She's hurt. Good God!" Neville cried looking at the bit of blood standing out crimson against the white of the textile. He held the cloth in his hands fiercely like it was the throat of the man that was causing his beloved strife. Severus looked around the ground was damp, most likely a rain had been last night. There were no foot prints per say, but there was mud splattered about and rocks upturned. Several of them had the shin of blood upon their surfaces. Severus set a brisk pace following the disruption of the area. Neville followed on his heels, not letting the fabric or the shoe go. Several, but not many meters away half buried in mud and a rhododendron bush was what appeared to be the rest of the white fabric that they had found earlier. It was a very full skirt of white silk with several bulky petticoats under it. There was eyelet and lace on the skirt and it reminded Severus very much of a wedding gown. The picture in the card haunted his mind and he picked up his pace.

"Shouldn't we get the others?" Neville asked hurrying to catch up with him.

"Do you want to go back and get them?" Severus asked the boy.

"No."

"Alrighty then." Severus said closing the matter. Though with a flick of his wand he sent a long trail of ribbon out to close to where they had began. The pair continued on their way, following the discrepancies in the underfoot and bits of torn fabric. The wood they were traveling through was light on trees, probably because of the grand house so near by that would need a fully stocked wood shed. The trees soon ended and a fence met them. There was a bit of stocking hanging from it, twirling in the light wind. Across the fence there was a small yard and a house visible in the distance. In one hand supported jump Severus cleared the wooden barrier. Neville followed him, although with out the grace that Severus had used. But both were now over the boundary marker and walking hurriedly across the lawn towards the house.

The house was smaller than the manor that they had departed from but it was better kept. Not that it was saying much to compare. There were red blinds closed in the windows and quite hideous gilded things on the lawn and porch. Severus knocked on the door, he and Neville waited with bated breath for a response. The door swung open and revealed a tall, voluptuous black woman with a thick afro and a corset. Severus felt a strong urge to cover Neville's eyes come over him. He resisted.

"Hello." Severus said making damn sure that he made eye contact.

"Hello to you too." The woman replied in heavily accented English.

"We're looking for a young woman…" he began, but was cut off.

"We have all you'll ever want. Two or just one?" The woman said. Severus felt heat on the back of his neck. He was actually conversing with a red-light woman of the night. _Wait 'til Evie hears. Maybe she shouldn't…_ Severus thought. Her pendent was beside his heart making him feel sure.

"Honey!" The black woman called. Before he could correct the woman another appeared. She had long honey colored hair, the sake of her name.

"Right this way." Honey said ushering them up a flight of stairs. The entire interior of the place was red silk, black velvet, and gilding. It was a brothel.

"Miss. Miss." Severus said to her, getting her to stop in the hall. "We aren't looking for, uh, that…" He said flushing. "We're looking for a young woman, girl really, she's missing." The honey haired woman looked them up and down thoroughly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Severus Snape." The young woman went pale under her make up. "And this is Neville Longbottom." Honey liked her lips and motioned for them to follow her.

"She's been calling for you, Neville." Honey said stopping in front of the last door of the hall on the left. "She's not a pretty sight."

"I don't care. Please, you gotta let me see her." Neville beseeched of Honey. She nodded and opened the door to the small silken room. Tessa Melee lay atop a mountain of cushions. She was wearing a large dirty shirt and many bandages. So many in fact she looked more like a mummy than a girl. Severus walked forward and took her hand. Neville followed and did the same.

"Tessa. Tessa." Severus said. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Professor!" Tessa cried as soon as she focused. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He was more than happy to return the affection.

"I've never been so happy to see you in my whole life!" She exclaimed.

"The feeling is likewise Tessa. The feeling is likewise." Severus replied releasing his blonde student. The girl turned her head and let out another cry.

"Neville!" Tears filled both pairs of eyes as they embraced. The pair remained embraced for a long time whispering nonsensical words of love and sorrow. Severus stood and looked out of the window. In the distance, but not far was the manor where Tessa had been held. Albus and Bethany were still searching it. If Honey hadn't been there he would've retrieved them, but using magic in front of muggles was forbidden.

"Do what you must professor. Things are not all they seem." Honey said looking like she barely plucked up the courage to look at him.

"I don't follow you." Severus said.

"My name by birth is Elisabeth Jane Zabini. I am squib, but I have heard of you, and I do know what you do." Honey, or rather Elisabeth said. She looked to be shaking.

"Is that why you shake since you heard my name?" He asked.

"I've hard all about you from many." Elisabeth said not looking at him.

"Things are not all they seem." Severus told her before disapperating to the manor.

Albus and Bethany had searched the basement and the main floor thoroughly. They had only found a few rats and a wine cellar. They started up the creaking stairs.

"This is just too creepy." Bethany said. Albus was hard pressed to disagree with her. Once up stairs they split up. Bethany took the doors on the left and Albus searched behind the doors on the right. The first few rooms were without occupants, animal or human, the only things they were home to were thread barren and dusty pieces of furniture.

"Beth!" Albus called. He was standing on the thresh hold of a room looking into it with great intent. Bethany hurried to join him and both surveyed the sight in front of them. It was a room boasting a large swan bed and wax manikin, the face was identical to Tessa's and the proportions also appeared to be that way.

"Oh my god." Albus said deadpanned - ly looking around the room in amazement. The pair could only imagine what the pile of her school uniform was doing in that condition. Before they could investigate they heard Severus's voice.

"Albus! Miss – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They ran to where they heard the very effeminate scream of Severus. It came from behind the last door at the end of the hall. With a little force the door swung open to revile Severus clutching his chest, eyes wide looking at the bed that dominated the room. Atop the slightly moldy sheets was an even moldier couple. Both man and wife were dead, and by the looks of them they had been so for a while.

"'Oly shit." Bethany said sticking her nose down her shirt.

"What kind of fucked up place is this?" Severus asked after a few deep breaths that took the green out of his cheeks. "Neville and I have found her." Severus then informed the other members of the party.

"Thank God." Albus said trying to look anywhere but the bed of the dead.

"A little ways up the road, about a mile I think. Second floor last on the left." Severus said. The two others nodded and all three left, quite thankfully.

Elisabeth was quite glad to see the three teachers. She had had about all she could take of the happy young couple. A person not so in love was a welcome sight, any person, even the supposedly hawkish Professor Snape.

"God I'm glad you're here." Honey told the three as they appeared with a pop. "My teeth are about to rot and fall out of my head." She nodded over at the couple still embracing. All four rolled their eyes and then indulged in a short laugh. The mood soon turned serious though.

"Has she told you anything?" Albus asked.

"No, not really, I only just found her this morning. She's sicker than she appears; it rained quite heavily last night." Elisabeth said. She then added as an afterthought. "The rain, I fell is a bit of a blessing, that man she's be screaming in her sleep about has yet to make an appearance." Albus and the rested nodded gravely. Albus and Bethany greeted the two youth warmly giving large hugs to Tessa and even larger smiles to Neville.

"How do you plan to move her?" Elisabeth asked of no one in particular.

"I'm well enough to portkey!" Tessa informed the room. She was getting tired of being in Germany. Even if it meant that Honey and she could be friends she didn't think she could stay another day.

"We'll see about that Miss Melee." Severus said.

"Miss Melee is it now? Tessa wasn't so bad was it professor?" Tessa quipped jokingly, trying to prove that she was quite well.

"Her tongue seams to be in working order." Severus said dryly, but there was an unmistakable twinkle in his eye. He thanked god that Tessa had kept her humor through this whole ordeal. The room fell into laughs and for a time did a bit of banter about their characters and own wryness. It wasn't long however before the mood was broken.

"There's my wife in there ya gotta let me see her!" A voice could be heard calling from the door. The six people in the upstairs room froze as they listened. Tessa let out a small scream that she quickly stifled. She recognized the voice.

"It's him." She whispered. Neville pulled her protectively to his chest and held her close as he gnashed his teeth in rage. Bethany and Severus immediately went to the door. Albus quickly turned to Honey and the couple.

"She needs to get out of here. I trust that you know this place Miss?" Honey answered in the affirmative. "And I trust that you will protect her Neville?" Neville replied that he would. Albus had recognized the prostitute from their first interaction. She was a Zabini. She would be use to magic. "This is what I want you to do. I will get you outside, and then you will follow Elisabeth," She looked shocked that he knew her name but said nothing; he was after all the famous Albus Dumbledore. "Hide yourselves well and don't come out until we alert you to do so. If push comes to shove I want you two," Albus pointed to Tessa and Neville, "To apperate. I don't care what the ministry says, this is important. Elisabeth will stay put even if you do leave." Everyone nodded grimly. With a few waves of his wand and some well chosen Latin phrases Elisabeth found herself plus her two younger charges on the ground behind the bordello.

"This way." She called quietly. Neville refused to let Tessa stand on her own two feet and despite her objections he scooped her up and followed their guide. Elisabeth led them to a tiny disused shed on the back of the property away from the house. She ushered them inside and closed the door tight. After finding the switch and turning on the lights she helped settled themselves and waited.

The scuffle downstairs was short; it ended with the sound of Ezra and the word "Impedimenta". The three people remaining in the last room on the left all prepared themselves for battle. They listened with heightened senses as footfall came up the stairs. Doors opened and closed with slams and chilling calls were made.

"Tessa my love where are you." "Tessa, my beloved I do enjoy this game, but please come out where ever you are." And so on. Severus gnashed his teeth and prayed to a higher power to grant himself control so that he would not kill the boy like he deeply wanted to. The air was thick with anticipation as the voice and footfall drew closer and closer. Finally after an agonizing amount of time their door was the one to be opened.

Ezra Paul Kriechen was not an attractive young man. While tall he was gangly, even a cannibal would refuse to eat him even if starving. The cannibal would probably explain this by saying he would be too stringy and had enough grease to give you an instant hart attack. There were un - popped white heads all over his face and neck, a few of them so full of whatever filled a zit that they were leaking. The teachers would normally feel sorry for him if the circumstances were different. However circumstances were not and Severus could feel Bethany Marcus, Defense against the Dark arts teacher recoil at the sight of the boy.

"Professors! What prey, are you doing here?" he asked. The young man had always been dumber than a post; they had the scores to prove it. And of course now he searches the most likely place to hide last and wonders why three teachers were there wishing him ill.

What transpired in the next fifteen minutes would be a blur to all in the party that bore witness to it. One moment the group was confronting the slimy seventh year student as he was proclaiming his undying affection for Tessa and her return of the sentiments. The teachers endeavored to put the young man straight, but he would not have it. They tried to make light of the fact that he would most likely be thrown into prison for kidnapping and locked up for the rest of his livable life. Severus had restrained himself from cursing the creepy sonofabitch but was as vitriol as he could be in his address to the young man. Then all of a sudden the boy realized what was going to happen to him. After a few poor and miss shot curses from him and several well placed and thought out hexes from the teachers the boy had turned his wand upon himself committing suicide. With a final cry of Tessa's name in admiration he died.

Severus was the one to escort the students home they decided as the three teachers appeared near the shed moments later. They had gotten rid of the body and were more than ready to return home. With a heavy hand Severus knocked on the shed. Elisabeth opened the door, behind her they could see Neville with wand at the ready incase he needed to protect the women he was with. The group entered solemnly. Tessa took one look at them and said with a straight cheerless face.

"He is dead isn't he?"

9


	18. Aftermath

**Chapter Seventeen: Aftermath**

_**I** don't really know what happened; it's all an annoying blur. One moment Neville is imploring me to hear him out, the next I'm regaining consciousness in a room straight out of Susan Kay. Ezra was there giving me a look that turned my stomach. He talked to me, about our union. He touched me, not there… but my shoulders, my arms, he held my hands. He forced me strip, put on this wedding dress. I will admit it was luxurious fabric, but I felt so wrong. He started talking to me about the Phantom of the Opera, how he was Erik, and I was his Christine. Neville was Raoul. He had over heard me talking about how I loved Erik, and my feeling that Christine should not have left him. He thought that if he was Erik I would love him. So I was in this dress looking at a replica of myself and being forced to listen to him perform this sort of wedding service. He would speak for all the parties you would find in a real wedding, he would answer for everyone, me, the pastor and himself. After the service, if you can call it that was through he made to kiss me. This is when I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't imagine getting anywhere near him. I pulled a con. I leaned into him and then hit him, once he was down I grabbed his wand, froze him, but I couldn't stand to touch anything of his. I knew I didn't have time. I just ran. I have never liked to run. But this met my first rule that would dictate my fleeing or just general exercise. I was terrified. It was raining. Blowing, lightning was a pleasant, but frightening form of illumination. I ran to the woods. I figured I could hide in there. My shoes had broke right out the door so I ran in my stocking and wedding gown. It caught on everything. The snags slowed me down and brought other nastier things to come and scratch me. I eventually shed the skirt in a bush and continued fleeing. My feet got such abuse from the undergrowth and rocks. I was tired, cold and wet, but I knew that if I even thought about stopping he would find me and I would never see this place, or any place again. I wanted to see Neville, I loved him. I was even wishing to be with Professor Snape, even in the foulest mood. Then I saw ahead of me this house. I went for it, adrenaline, endorphins and anything else that my body could possible use was used. I got to the door, I remember banging on it till my hands hurt and I could scream no more. The door opened and I remember nothing more. Until of course you found me. To see my potions master there beside me will I know forever rate, if not beat in some respects, my wedding day and any children I should ever have. I am not afraid of intimacy, not of love, marriage, or men. People fear I will lose trust, but isn't the loss of trust inevitable in your life. You don't trust you parents for a day or a two after they tell you that they made up Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny. I am not afraid. Neville is here with me. The darkness was thick yes, it was frightening, it was bleak, but my love for this boy, this man beside me was a light._

Tessa had said in the infirmary when she was deemed able to have company by Madam Pomfrey a few days after her return to Hogwarts. She had sat tall with her hand clasped tightly in Neville's as she spoke. The Melees, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Pomfrey were the only adults or anyone else to hear the tale. Mrs. Melee became over whelmed by it all and she and her husband left the hospital wing until she was back in control. Neville and Tessa were exchanging looks that were too intimate for Severus and he, and the Dumbledores soon left as well, soon the couple were alone. Severus spent his time outside the infirmary door physically blocking admittance to the students who wanted to see Tessa. He had to latterly fit himself into the door and give harsh orders to the likes of Chris Phyllips, LeRoy James, and Madison Carson.

"Patience is a virtue!" Severus snapped at the clamoring group. "I will personally inform you when you may see your friend, now get out of here before I start taking points and your free evenings!" That dispersed the crowed, even if it was begrudgingly. Behind the children was Evelyn she was smiling and quickly closed the distance between them. He held her close and inhaled her hair before he took her mouth.

"Do I get to see her?" She asked playfully. But Severus whished to be slightly more engaged with something else and did not let her enter anything but his arms. As they embraced the soft indistinguishable sounds of singing voices were only a fleeting thought in their mind. After a time, one couldn't venture to say they entered the infirmary. Neville was speaking to Tessa.

"Tessa I love you. Without you by my side I would surly shrivel up and die, you make me whole, you make me brave, and you make me feel. Will you marry me?" There was a definite lump in his throat as he spoke. Evelyn picked up her pace as did Severus, but both remained as silent as ever. Tessa gasped. From the other side of the screen Severus and Evelyn peeked and watched their students.

"Oh Neville, Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" Tessa cried. Neville slipped something onto her finger; it looked like a pop top. Though meager, Evelyn could think of nothing more romantic. The couple kissed. Then Neville noticed something. Rising her hand he looked at her finger, the top had cut her.

"I've hurt you!" He cried and quickly mended the wound. He then turned his wand tip to the top and was about to transfigure her a real ring when she spoke.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you dare change this pop top! You proposed with it, I'm keeping it because it's the best engagement ring in the whole feckin' world." She cried looking up at her hand like the ring she wore boosted a diamond as big as the Ritz. They kissed again. This was when Severus and Evelyn decide to make their presents know.

"Congratulations to both of you." Severus said, Evelyn whipped tears from her eyes and smiled at them.

"You watched us?" Neville asked coloring scarlet.

"Just enough to know that we should wish you joy." Evelyn said.

"And when may we return the favor?" Tessa asked looking pointedly at Severus. Evelyn took her turn to color, and Severus mouthed from behind her, "Soon." The young couple smiled knowingly.


	19. One

**Chapter Eighteen: One**

**S**everus came to her again that night. One night waking with her, one night, and he was and addict. He couldn't even bare the thought of thinking about not being with her.

"Severus." Evelyn said opening her door to him. He had made sure to come to her early enough to ensure that he wouldn't get blasted into oblivion. He had made sure to also bring with him clothing so that effort would be minimal.

"Evelyn." Severus replied entering her chambers.

"Do you know who took my classes while I was gone?" he asked.

"I did." She replied with a smile.

"Evelyn!" Severus exclaimed. "You shouldn't have. Remember what happened last time, you need your rest."

"Are you going to let me sleep?" Evelyn asked wryly with an eyebrow articulation for good measure.

"You have my word, lady, upon my honor; you will receive the most restful of slumbers." Severus replied.

"Then I see no problem, is this gunna be common Sev?" Evelyn asked.

"Do you want it to be?" he replied.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." Evelyn sighed and colored.

"Fine, same time on three, Okay?" He nodded and held up three fingers before slowly ticking them off.

"Yes." Both answered. They laughed.

"That settles it then." Evelyn said smiling at Severus. He kissed her in reply. Evelyn quickly put his things away and sides of the bed were determined.

_Severus watched in horror as Ezra and Tessa disappeared in a green flash. She had been crying and begging for his help, but he couldn't do anything._

"Severus! Severus!" Evelyn cried, firmly shaking him awake. Tears were pouring down his cheeks. She collected him in her arms and cradled him to her as he sobbed. He cried and cried burying his face in her unbound hair. She stroked his back and rocked him whispering softly in his ear.

"Its all right, it was just a dream. It's all right. Shhhhhhhh." He clung to her desperately taking comfort in her arms. Eventually he fell back asleep. Evelyn tucked him back in and soon joined him in slumber.

Evelyn knew that Tessa's tragedy had affected Severus greatly. He had a terrible night's sleep. He was skipping his meals and lesser obligations to go and fight Neville for Tessa's attention. He was neglecting things, one of them being her. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help but miss all the time in the past that they had spent together. They would eat and talk, correct their homework together in front of his fire or listen to music in her room. The only thing that was moving a head in her relationship was the fact that he now had a shared space in her closet and in her bed. At her darker times she felt like she was just being used for the bed, although they never did anything, both being from the sexually immoral, yet still repressive generation, but only at bed time did she ever really see him. Not that she minded sharing her bed, it had been a week of the arrangement and she was more than happy to wake in his arms, she smiled at the thought of how it made her feel doing so.

Evelyn now approached where Severus sat, beside a studying Tessa. He had his nose in one of the books she had given him and was well into the story. Neville too was there, hardly leaving his betroth's side. Evelyn watched the three from a distance so that she wouldn't intrude. Seeing Severus act in such a parental manor, to have exhibit genuine concern made her heart leap. Of course just about anything he did made her heart do something or other. _A very sensible woman you are, Evie! Just look at yourself._ She thought.

Severus tried in vain to focus on his copy of 'The Age of Bronze'. His mind was churning up more than one chain of thoughts that made him see with out sight and think earnestly. He was becoming an old bee, he knew it, and he accepted it. Hell, he even enjoyed it. To wake up with one woman every morning, even if it only was for a week was a mind blowing pleasure for him. He wanted to make it a permanent arrangement. There were many things that he wanted about Evelyn; he wanted to always have her smile and laugh, her jokes, even if they were at his expense. In short he wanted it all. Perhaps it was the young happy couple beside him that brought it on or perhaps there was some form of a god, but at that moment he wanted to marry Evelyn and live happily ever after. He decided that he should, better to have and to hold than to be depressed. He stood and after saying good bye to Neville and Tessa then went straight to his office.

Severus knew that Evelyn had lost her parents sometime in the late eighties; he had found that out after one of their early on catch up sessions. He was slightly relived that he didn't have to write her parents, from what he remembered of them, while very nice and humorous, they were very protective of their daughters. Severus tapped his teeth and found a bit of parchment.

_Dear Maman,_

_I hope you are well, I apologize for not writing as faithfully as I use to. But I guess this is my third year of neglecting you, so it is not as much of a surprise as it could be, and we always knew even when I was faithful penmen that I was an abhorrent correspondent. I am terrible at keeping up with family, or in this specific case a close friend. I'm sure you remember Evie Blair, from my school days. The one Michelangelo liked to call my Hufflepuff Mistress. I always meant to keep in touch with her after graduation; I believe that even then I loved her. However, being the type of letter writer that I am, I never spoke to her again. Well, all that changed this past August. She took the Mythology position that had been vacated; she is a teacher here with me! Words cannot express how glad I am that she is here; meeting her again after all these years was quite a surprise for me. But I am quite happy to report that were back in the know and it's like those about twenty years never happened. But Maman, a lot has happened, and it is almost all to do with Evelyn. I don't know where exactly to begin with this mother, but thankfully Ziz__1__ is strong. Thus I will start from the beginning, bare with me Maman, please._

_Evelyn came back into my life after being a fixture in it for seven years and beyond, I am no longer denying that Evie Blair had to have be the most special woman in my life, except of course, for you. But I'm getting off track…_

Severus finished out the piece of parchment and reached for another one, on the first he had recounted everything that had happened between himself and Evelyn and every feeling he had along the way. He of course made sure to leave out anything remotely racy about his year; this was after all his mother. On the fresh sheet of manuscript he began the second part of his letter.

_I write you not just to tell you that your son is a romantic fool, but to ask for some sincere, steady advice. I cannot ask Evie, and that aside it would be better for you to advise me anyway. I want to get married. I love her very much and wish to marry her so I can be with her always. Do I have your blessing?_

Severus finished his letter and sent Ziz on his slightly lop sided way. He pushed his chair back and put his feet up on his desk. Asking his mother was out of the way, now he just had to ask permission from her friends. But who? Severus thought for a time before the answer came to him. She always talked about the Madams when she was younger; it was like some secret society with her and Poppy, Rolanda, and Rosmerta. He knew the women very well, if they weren't happy you weren't happy. Slowly he got up and paced. Should he talk to the women now or after he heard from his mother? He decided to wait. Exceedingly nerves he tried to get back to character, like nothing was going on.

It didn't take long for Ziz to return to him, his mother must've put a speed charm on him because it didn't take but a class period for him to receive a response.

_It was your grandmother's. By God marry that girl, it's about time! _

His mother had written on a scrap of parchment. Taped to it was a ring. The ring was silver and had a small domed jewel resting between two small hands. It was a scurry ring. He kept the parchment and pocketed the ring. Feeling emboldened he took a deep breath, thanked some form of God for Evelyn and his mother and then set forth to find the madams.

Whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Thock! Bounce, bounce, bounce. Whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Thock! Bounce, bounce, bounce. Whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Thock! Bounce, bounce, bounce. Rolanda Hooch sat cross legged on her desk tossing a red rubber ball against the opposite wall in an attempt to amuse herself, however mildly. The Qudditch season was over, she had time to kill. She had already done the paper work (Oh yay) and filed the statistics of the year. So she now had preverbal purgatory until the summer where she could watch the pros play and the next school year to watch her students play. Whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Thock! Bounce, bounce, bounce. _This is fun_, she thought. Whhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Thock! Bounce, bounce, bounce. Perhaps it was cheating to have charmed the ball to always return to her and not break anything, but did one really expect her to run around her office like a child. She didn't need a trip to the loony bin that summer, white wasn't her color. She sighed and tossed her ball into one of her over flowing desk draws and hopped off of her desk. Walking over to her fire place she tossed a fist full of glittering floo powder into the flames, taking a second to admire the pretty colors. _Oooooooo pretty colors._

"Poppy?" Rolanda called into the fire.

"Rolanda." Poppy replied, she sounded just as board as Rolanda was.

"I'm board." Perhaps it was a bit whiney but it was true. "Let's go grab Evie and see Rosie."

"Ro, we can't it's not a Hogsmead weekend, I have patients, Evelyn has work." Poppy said, God she sounded like a mother.

"Like we always listen to the rules." She said. Rolanda could imagine the look that she was receiving, some days she was physic. Or psychotic, it was a thin line really.

"Last time we broke the rules it was a madam's emergency." Poppy said.

"So is this!" Rolanda said.

"Ro, your being board is not a madam's emergency. You're easily amused; surely there is something you can do." Poppy replied.

"I resemble that." Rolanda sighed, Poppy was right as usual, God that was annoying, "Fine, you go back to what ever you do and I'll find something shinny." Rolanda turned to her desk. She played 'find your desk', lost to the papers. She filled her already painfully short nails and tried to remember all the words to the Beer song. After a fruitless five minutes she cleared a spot on her desk (By making her other piles that much bigger, who wants to clean any way?) and laid out her stress reliever matt, she wasn't stressed but the matt was something to do. She poised her head to bang it on the circle when she heard a knock at her door.

"Com'in." She called, quickly trying to look like she was busy. It was Severus. She indulged in a couple of seconds of mental obscenities directed at him, specifically what she would like to do to a certain appendage of his if she had a pointy object. She had just like thirty seconds ago gotten over what he had said to her Evie that cause the first madam's meeting in about twenty years. Seeing him so soon made her fall back into mentally beating his scrawny white ass down.

"Severus." She said, pretending to be pleased. "What brings you?"

"A madams emergency." He said. Rolanda's jaw dropped. _How the hell did he know about us?_ She thought. He looked a bit nervous, _Is there something wrong with Evie!_

"Is there something wrong with Evie!" she cried.

"Oh, no. But its about her, um, uh, can I call the meeting please?" He was genuinely uncomfortable. _Good._ Rolanda was not about to argue with her sallow colleague. So she stood, motioned him to follow her and called again on Poppy.

"Poppy. We had a D.F.M. emergency." Rolanda said.

"Tell me you didn't bully Evelyn into making something up so you could kill your boredom." Poppy replied.

"No this is serious, see you in five." Rolanda said not elaborating. "We're going to Rosmerta's." Rolanda said before setting up the floo again and pushing him into it shouting "The Three Broomsticks." Severus was gone in a second and Rolanda soon followed. She arrived along with Poppy moments later.

"What is he doing here?" Poppy asked staring at Severus like an exhibit.

"Don't know but it better be good." Rolanda said, "I'll take him to the back, you grab Rosie." And with that she grabbed his arm and marched him, a bit comically to the back room and sat him down in a chair at one end of a small table, she sat directly to his right. It was her spot at the meetings. A short static silence later Rosmerta and Poppy entered the room.

"Why are you here Severus, what is this about?" Poppy asked, she actually cared. Rolanda didn't like the idea of him being there, he was in Evie's seat. The man ran his hand through his slightly less slimy locks. He exhaled with a huff.

"I know I'm doing this the wrong way, backwards and what not, but it's uh, important to me to know, um, God how do I say this?" The last part was more to himself than the table. The madams gave him a gaze of scrutiny. He fished about in his pocket and placed something on the table. The three women looked at it. It was a ring. The gaze turned from the ring to Severus then back to the ring.

"I love Evelyn very much. I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage. But I won't do that if you object, she loves you all very much and listens to you and I don't want to make her un anything…" he was rambling but was cut off by Rosmerta's girly squeal and Poppy's gasp. Rolanda kept her eyes locked on Severus. Was he serious? She thought he was. Did he love her? He better.

"Do I have your blessing?" He asked, he was on pins and needles, she could tell. Well, she'd let him marry her Evelyn, but she wanted to watch him squirm for a bit. Rolanda narrowed her eyes.

"Yes!" Poppy exclaimed. She then obviously started visualizing Evelyn in wedding clothes. Poppy was so much like a mother.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Rosmerta said. Looking at the ring, studying it from a jeweler's stand point.

"Do you love her?" Rolanda asked. Poppy instantly stopped playing dress up and gave Rolanda a stern look, Rosmerta joined her, putting down the ring. Severus swallowed.

"Yes."

"Will you always love her?"

"Yes."

"Will you make her happy?"

"I'm not worthy of her, you definitely know it, I know it. She is much too good for me. But God help me I love her and if I can make her happy I would do anything. If you don't give me permission then I won't ask her." He said giving the table a serious look. _Romantic fool. They'll do well._

"Make her happy." Rolanda finally said before giving him a smile and shaking his hand. "Congratulations."

Severus left giddy stupid a short time later. It was wildly amusing watch the very serious young man be a complete and utter, total dipshit. It was wonderful.

"I knew it!" Rosmerta said after Severus had gone. "They're just too cute, too perfect for each other."

"We all knew that." Rolanda said. "We've known that forever."

"I believe that it'll work." Poppy said.

1 Ziz is a bird from Psalms that protects other birds, if I remember correctly. Severus' owl, Evelyn always had a lasting mark upon him.

7


	20. Decent Perposal

**Chapter Nineteen; Decent Proposal**

"**F**RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Tessa Melee exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and running out the door to her last period class, Potions. Final exams were finished at long last. Severus concealed his smile of amusement with a frown of contempt. He shuffled his papers and watched "hawkish-ly" as his students exited his class in varying states of good humor. He intensified his glare as the last of the students left, spurring them to exit quicker. He wanted to go and see Evelyn before he was forced into grading exams. Making sure there was no one outside he hurriedly made his way to her room, a place soon becoming his.

He entered the chamber and found Evelyn lying on her coach reading. For about the millionth time since receiving the ring and the blessing he fought the urge to propose right then and there, she deserved better.

"Hello dear." He said in mock domesticity. She didn't even twitch. He approached and read the title or the on her book _As You Like It_ by William Shakespeare. Severus was not used to, nor did he enjoy being ignored by his lover. Walking forward he grabbed the book from her hands and gave her a searing kiss before she hit him over the head.

"Silvius!" She exclaimed. Severus tensed, Snivillis? _What was she playing at?_ His discomfort must've been readable because there was a look in her eyes.

"Oh, Severus, that's not what I meant. I'm so sorry, it's the book." She said. She was still on her back, holding on to him with one hand, it was stroking his neck and hair.

"Silvius is my favorite male character. He reminds me of you. Can we start over?" Evelyn said and pulled him down into another lip lock. Severus sat down on the sofa after the kiss and sat Evelyn in his lap.

"He reminds you of me?" Severus said.

"'It is to be all made of fantasy, all made of passion and all made of wishes, all adoration, duty, and observance, all humbleness, all patience, and impatience, all purity, all trial, all observance, and so I am for Phoebe.' Or in my case you. Silvius is a romantic." Evelyn said.

"If I didn't love you, I'd take offence." He said. She chuckled as she began to kiss along his jaw. She knew that drove him wild. He drew a breath.

"Be very glad I love you. If I didn't I'd be forced to hurt you." He said before claiming her lips for a pleasant exploration. They broke apart some time later.

"Hi." She said looking into his eyes.

"Hi." He replied looking back. The tension was electrifying. With a small growl Evelyn kissed him again.

"Severus, we have exams to correct." Evelyn said after a while. He had pulled out her hair from its bun. It was now mused, her eyes were heavily lidded and her lips were swollen. Severus's condition matched her own. His pale skin was flushed and his breath was husky.

"You're right. We also have dinner." Severus replied. Evelyn got off of his lap and began striating her clothes.

"Is THAT the time!" She exclaimed, "We made out for over an hour?" She was aghast and ran into the bathroom, trying to fix her hair. He was amused and followed her in. Evelyn was hurriedly putting her hair up and her mirror was listing off her make up issues.

"You look beautiful." He said grasping her wrists, stopping her from putting up her hair. They stood looking in the mirror for a moment, her back against his front. She was secure in his embrace. The moment passed and wit a sound low in his throat he pushed aside her hair and began kissing her neck.

"Can't," kiss, "keep my hands," nibble, "off of you," kiss, "like this."

"Then I better put my hair up then Mr. Happy hands. The student's aren't allowed to know." She said.

"But what if I want them to know? What if I want to stand on the table in the great ball and tell the whole world that I love Evelyn Dove Ophelia Blair!" _And I want to make her my wife. _He didn't tell her the last part; it wasn't the right time yet. She was done in a minute looking as pristine and proper as any teacher. She turned to him and burst into laughter.

"What?" He asked clipped-ly.

"I always thought Gryffindor pride was your color." She told him raising her thumb to his lips and whipping. "You're wearing my lipstick." She got the hue off his thin lips and retracted her hand, but he caught her wrist and nibbled on her fingers.

"Now Severus." She said, pulling her hand away.

"Now Evelyn." He replied. Moments later they were in the hall with many eyes upon them. They made sure to behave themselves.

Severus and Evelyn saw little of each other through the day. Both had sequestered themselves in their offices checking final exams till all hours of the night. But finally, after about a week they were done. Done with everything. Exams and students.

"Congratulations class of '96. You've made it." Dumbledore said finishing his commencement speech. Wands were thrown in the air as a cheer erupted from the crowd. Severus and Evelyn sat side by side discreetly holding hands as they watched the presentation. She gave his hand a squeeze as they watched the tearful exchange of hugs and addresses.

"I feel old!" Evelyn exclaimed as she and Severus sat on her coach that night. The students were gone, just the faculty was around.

"Do you want to break curfew?" Severus asked against her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." Evelyn replied jumping up. He smiled and stood as well. Then with a wink and a smile she hiked up her skirt and flew out of her chambers.

"Can't catch me!" She exclaimed as she ran barefooted down the ball. Severus hurried out of the room and tore after her.

Thunk "Ah – Ha!" Severus exclaimed as he brought her to the ground with a flying tackle. They had run outside, across the grounds, all the way down to the lake.

"You caught me." Evelyn said laughing. Severus gave her a smoldering kiss in reply. After a while they stood. Arm in arm they began to walk. The moon was full and the stars were out. The night was perfect. Severus cleared his throat.

"We've known each other forever."

"Almost twenty – seven years." Evelyn agreed. Severus stopped and turned to face her.

"Evelyn I love you. No, Love is too weak a word for what I feel - I luuurve you, you know, I loave you, I luff you, two F's, yes I have to invent, but it's the only thing remotely close to how I feel for you." He said and dropped to one knee in the moonlight by the lake. "Will you marry me?" It was times like these; he wished he had a ring box, to give her a dramatic reveal. But from the look on Evelyn's face he could've given the greatest show on earth. She was still and silent, her mouth gapping in aw. He shifted slightly taking her left hand in his.

"Evie?" He said cautiously.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?" He repeated dumbly, before realizing she had accepted him.

"YES!" Severus cried and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. He stood and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun her around and around as they laughed and kissed, until…

SPLASH!

The pair wound up in the lake and in stitches. After a while they pulled themselves put of the water and dried off, they proceeded hand in hand to the castle.

Sunlight streamed in from the early morning sun filling the room with a multy colored light. Evelyn's eyes fluttered open to meet the morn. She sat up and stretched with a yawn. She looked over at Severus who was still wearing his suit. She pushed the hair out of her face and felt something new between her fingers. Evelyn pulled her hand away and looked at it. There glittering in the morning light was a ring. It had a sphere of moonstone held between two silver hands. His ring. She gasped as memories of last night filled her head.

"Good mornin'" Severus began but was cut off by Evelyn's forceful kiss. When they pulled away Evelyn said,

"I love you."

"It is a good morning." Severus joked.


	21. Wedding Bells

**Chapter Twenty; Wedding Bells**

Narcissa Black – Malfoy wasn't as surprised to see the large raven fly into the manor as she was on the first day that it had. Narcissa took the notes from the raven and gave it a meal before it beat its wings and flew off. She went into the study, reading the names as she walked. There were three envelopes, one for Lucius, one for herself, and one for them both.

"Mail dear." She told her husband who was reading on the sofa. He marked his page and pushed his reading spectacles up higher on his nose. Although he looked very much the same as he did when they had first met, with his glasses on, Narcissa could now see that time had changed her husband, at least in small ways. She handed him his letter and sat in a nearby chair to read her own.

"Good, another letter from Evie." He said opening the envelope. About nine months ago was when the raven had first appeared with a letter that sported very familiar handwriting. As Narcissa opened her letter she saw that she too had received a letter from 'the Blair witch'.

**Arrêt. Ne pas lire n'importe quel plus jusqu'à ce que vous lisez la note adressée à vous et L. **_(Stop. __Not to read any more until you read the letter address to you and L.)_

Narcissa smiled at her friend's hand writting to her once more in French. Manyyears ago both Evelyn and herself had been pen pals in a French/ English program. Evelyn would write to her in French as she was learning and Narcissa would reply. The two witches had grown very close over the years that they had remained in touch. Evelyn had attended Narcissa's and Lucius's wedding, being a mutual friend. After that they had lost contact. But after that first letter they had reconnected.

"Cissa is there another letter?" her husband asked looking at her.

"Yes, did your note to say to stop reading until you read the third note?" He nodded. She grabbed the third envelope and carefully opened it. She read it aloud

"_Kids at heart we'll always be,  
as we go through life;  
you'll always be my best friend,  
even when we're husband and wife.  
We invite you to join the celebration  
as we are married  
on August 1, 1997  
at 5:00 pm  
Hogwarts Castle  
_

_Reception following._

_Love to you all; hope to see you there,_

_Evelyn D.O. Blair and Severus R. Snape"_

Once she finished reading the letter her and her husband both looked at each other before she let out a squeal of delight.

"They're finally getting married!" She exclaimed. Lucius nodded.

"About damn time. You didn't go to school with them 'Cis. They were dancing around each other for seven years, plus our wedding."

**Cher Narcissa,**

**Je me fie que vous avez lu l'invitation de noce et avez parlé déjà de lui avec L. Je peux vous entendre presque comme j'écris ceci. Vous pousseriez un cri perçant avec le plaisir et Lucius dira "De condamne le temps. " Il y a juste si beaucoup de je veux dire et si beaucoup de que je sais que vous voulez savoir. Donc je devine je commencerai sur le haut. Je vous ai dit déjà de voir lui encore après le ce que, dix-sept années. Mais je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais tombé dans l'amour avec lui. Je devine son parce que je ne l'ai pas cru me. N'importe quand les mots d'amour ont couru par ma tête je me rappellerais que nous étions juste des amis. Apparemment il faisait la chose pareille parce que sur la Veille de l'année Nouvelle que les sensations ont obtenu l'améliorer de nous et nous avons claqué. Après que nous étions comme quelques étudiants adolescents hors excités. Je ne vous ferai pas une bénéfice brut d'hors avec les détails. Après les examens il m'a pris sur cette promenade autour du lac, sous une lune pleine et éclaircit le ciel du soir, c'était si bel et il a utilisé! Je suis gunna obtient épousé! Je ne peux pas le croire toujours. Chaque temps je regarde mon gauche je fais un double prend à l'anneau là-bas. Vous vraiment devez le voir. Et me. Cette semaine et certains d'après je serai à à la maison avec les soeurs, mais après que je vais à Londres pour faire quelques commercial. Nous voulons obtenir épousé dès que possible. Je vous aimerais à jamais Si vous me rencontreriez à Londres si nous pourrions aller commercial ensemble. Vous ce serait, me, Abbi, Maddi, et les madames. Ils ont dit que j'obtiens pour être madame aussi! Rogue de madame. OMIGOD. C'est juste si bizarre. Je vous aimerais aussi à jamais si vous seriez un de mon attendents. J'aime mes soeurs et je les veux tout en haut là-bas avec moi. Cela vous signifie. Vous mon sista d'âme, le bébé! Oh dieu il y a juste si beaucoup de... de tout. Nous aurons sans aucun doute besoin de parler à Londres, si vous venez. S'il vous plaît? (Les yeux de chien de chiot).**

**Donner mon amour aux deux vos garçons. Entendre de vous bientôt.**

**L'amour,**

**Evelyn "la sorcière de Blair"**

**PS devrait Comment je signe mes lettres. J'obtiens un nouveau nom entier.**

_(Dear Narcissa,_

_I trust that you have read the wedding invitation and have already talked about it with L. I can almost hear you as I write this. You would squeal with delight and Lucius will say "About damn time." There's just so much I want to say and so much that I know you want to know. So I guess I'll start at the top. I've already told you about seeing him again after the what, seventeen years. But I didn't tell you that I had fallen in love with him. I guess its because I didn't believe it myself. Any time the words of love ran through my head I'd remind myself that we were just friends. Apparently he was doing the same thing because on New Year's Eve the feelings got the better of us and we snapped. After that we were like a couple of out horny adolescent students. I won't gross you out with the details. After exams he took me on this walk around the lake, under a full moon and clear night sky, it was so beautiful and he purposed! I'm gunna get married! I still can't believe it. Every time I look at my left hand I do a double take at the ring there. You should really see it. And me. This week and some of next I'll be at home with the sisters, but after that I'm going to London to do some shopping. We want to get married ASAP. I'd love you forever if you'd meet me in London so we could go shopping together. It'd be you, me, Abbi, Maddi, and the madams. They said I get to be a madam too! Madam Snape. OMIGOD. It's just so weird. I'd also love you forever if you'd be one of my attendants. I love my sisters and I want them all up there with me. That means you. You my soul sista, baby! Oh god there's just so much... of everything. We'll definitely need to talk in London, if you're coming. Please? (Puppy dog eyes)._

_Give my love to both your boys. Hear from you soon._

_Love, _

_Evelyn 'the Blair witch'_

_PS How should I sign my letters? I'm getting a whole new name.)_

Narcissa looked up from her letter and found that her husband had finished his as well.

"What did yours say?" Narcissa asked.

"I got two. One from Evelyn saying that she felt that Severus shouldn't be the only one allowed to write me. But she didn't want to take your fun away by giving me any details." He said before handing over the other piece of paper. "This is Severus' letter"

_Dear Lucius (And more than likely Narcissa),_

_I trust that you have read Evelyn's little note as well as the invitation yet I still feel inclined to write this. Possibly because I love saying it. I'm getting married! If I poured out my emotions to you, you'd probably shake your head and wonder after my mental sanity. So I won't do that. I will simply say that I now understand how you can be so totally involved with Narcissa. If this is what love it then I kick myself for being so stupid and hating it all these years. I write however, not just to give you more reasons to mock my man-tastic-ness, but also to gloat about my future wife. She's fucking divine! And she's mine, all mine! Getting off track. Getting back on track. I also want to ask if you'd be one of my groomsmen. I know that Evie has asked Narcissa, so you can stand up with her. I hope that we can get together some time before the wedding. I dare say that I'm curious about this whole stag party, I don't remember much of yours other than the next morning when I woke up and it hurt to move._

_I'll let Narcissa tell you everything else. Give her my love (Like you need encouragement to sleep with your wife.)_

_Yours in Slytherin,_

_Severus Snape_

The days flew by for Evelyn and Severus. They were apart, yes, both staying with family, making wedding plans via mail. They would meet in London before returning to Hogwarts for the ceremony, only 45 days away. Evelyn looked around at the street before her as she made her way through muggle London, heading for the magical side of town. Today was the day that she was meeting Narcissa, Abbi, Maddi, and the madams to go dress shopping. Narcissa had insisted upon taking her to a professional dressmaker. The woman was a friend of the Malfoy family.

Evelyn reached the magic side of London and was free to apperate directly to the Malfoy Town house. No sooner than she had appeared on the doorstep did the large doors fly open to revile Narcissa. The women squealed at the sight of each other, they hadn't been together since the Black – Malfoy wedding. The women embraced then stared at each other seeing all the changes that had occurred. Narcissa was as ever a dancer; her body was still trim and sexy. Her hair was still pure gold, not a trace of silver was there to be found.

"Damn, you look as good as ever 'Cis." Evelyn said smiling dearly at her friend. Narcissa was about to reply when there was a clatter from down the hall.

"Is that my Little E?" The tell tale voice of Abigail Blair – Warsaw said. She appeared behind Narcissa with a large beam on her face. Evelyn smiled and hugged her oldest sister, a ten year difference in age separating them.

"Nice to see you Abbs. When's Maddi's transportation getting in?"

"1:30." The voice of Madeline Blair – Underwood came from behind the oldest Blair.

"Maddi!" Evelyn cried, switching from one older sister to the other. The middle and youngest sisters embraced.

"Wait. Where are the boys?" Evelyn asked as Narcissa lead the Blairs three into the living room.

"Random places. Ed and Jon are taking Darcy, Charles, and Richard camping. April has swim practice, Wil's in a play, Cissa said that Lucius is on business and Draco is playing Qudditch." Abbi rattled off as the women took their seats. A few minutes later they were presented with a bottle of white wine.

"So let's see!" Narcissa said excitedly turning to Evelyn. She extended her hand which Narcissa took.

"It's fabulous, Evie. So beautiful."

"It was his grandmother's."

Evelyn, Abigail, Madeline, and Narcissa spent the week spending obscene amounts of money and drinking a good portion of the Malfoy wine cellar. They found a dress for Evelyn that was perfect. The bride's maid's dresses were accepted by all. And the girls on their hen night presented her will all forms of lacy lingerie.

August 1st, 1997 dawned bright and cherry. The sun was shinning sending dancing rays of colored light around the bed chamber. Evelyn woke, not form the light, but from her foot finding Severus' side of the bed empty. It gave her a start, but she soon realized why he wasn't in bed… they were getting married today.

Evelyn looked into her mirror and smiled at her reflection. She was getting married in less than an hour. Her bride's maids flitted about her one last time before Minerva entered the room. She stopped and tears welled in her eyes.

"It's time dear." The witch said. Minerva felt like the mother watching both her children get married. Evelyn smiled at the woman before giving her a hug.

Severus stood at he alter nervous as hell pulling at his suit and shifting back and forth.

"Stand still." Michelangelo whispered to the groom. Albus, Dilks, and Lucius rolled their eyes. Michelangelo had dubbed himself the Italian Stallion, never to marry. Because he had never been to the alter, he didn't know a thing. The rest of the men there all had wives and knew exactly what was going on inside his head. Severus looked around the room for some comfort. There weren't many there. Just close family, friends, and staff. His eyes rested on his mother. She was looking good in green dress robes. Desdemona had kept her body, her beauty. In fact she was more beautiful at sixty five than she was at thirty five. Perhaps it was because she was no longer crying, she was no longer bruised.

The music began and Severus attention snapped to the center aisle. Narcissa was first to come. Severus could hear Lucius' sharp intake of breath as she came closer. After all these years he was still very much in love with his wife. And Severus could see why, Narcissa was still beautiful with the same flaxen hair and dancer's body of her youth. She was wearing a gown similar to the one Severus had given Evelyn at Christmas. It was a beautiful fabric with many diamonds of different shades of yellow and gold. Next was Evelyn's second oldest sister, Madeline. She was the squib. Madeline's dress matched Narcissa's. The woman was five years older than Evelyn and although they were sisters they looked nothing alike. Madeline was tall and thin with light hair. Next it was the maid of honor. Abigail, the oldest Blair came down the aisle in a black dress. She looked more like Madeline than Evelyn. But it wasn't an exact match anymore. Abigail was a mother of four. Her hips and breasts were fuller making her plus sized. Her hair was darker than Madeline's, But still much lighter than … Evelyn. He felt his heart skip a beat as he laid eyes upon the bride. She was wearing a white gown with a low neck and long lacy bell sleeves. Her hair was down. He tried to breathe normally as she approached.

Evelyn felt herself tingle as she took her first steps towards her husband to be. He looked as handsome in his black suit. He even had his hair tied up. And the look of love on his face made her sore. Next to him was a tall dark haired man younger than herself. She knew him to be Severus's cousin, Michelangelo. He was not near as handsome as her Severus though. Next to him was a slightly shorter brown haired man, Joseph Dilks, the Runes professor, he was about six years younger, a former Ravenclaw and also a friend. She thought that that alignment was crazier than her own. Last was Lucius. He looked exactly the same, as handsome as ever. He was looking lovingly at his wife.

Bethany Marcus sat and watched as her ridged, slightly evil colleague and former teacher turn soft at the sight of his bride. They stood at the alter as Albus began.

"Dearly beloved we're are gathered here today to witness the union of these two young people in matrimony." Evelyn and Severus were lost in each other and barely acknowledged any one or thing else. A lump had formed in Bethany's throat as the couple exchanged vows. And by the time the silver bands were exchanged she wasn't stopping the large, fat tears from rolling down her face. But as she looked around she found that there were few who were.

"You may kiss the bride." Albus said. Severus was beside himself. Slowly he placed his hands on either side of Evelyn's glowing tear stained face. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was soft and sweet. It was perfect.

"May I now introduce Professor and Madam Snape!" Albus announced as the couple's lips parted. The crowed went wild. Taking her hand in his Severus and Evelyn took off down the aisle. They ducked into a class room before they returned to the great hall for the reception. The minute that they had caught their breath Severus pilled her into a deep kiss. When they broke apart he smiled and cupped her face.

"I love you Madam Snape."

"And I love you Professor Snape." They kissed.

"Introducing Professor and Madam Snape!" Roland Hooch announced as twenty minutes lather the happily married couple entered their reception. The crowd cheered. Snape had ditched his hacked and changed his white shirt for a green one. Blair – Snape was in a creamy yellow tea length dress. The music began and Snape gathered his wife into his arms as they began to dance. After a short while other couples joined them on the dance floor.

"Come on Tessa, let's dance." Neville said to his fiancé extending his hand which she took. Tessa and Neville were two few students at the wedding and the only ones to be specifically invited. The reception lasted until about three AM. It only ended because the music had played completely through and Rosmerta had ordered up three more kegs than expected. Severus and Evelyn bid their guests good – bye as they flew into Hogsmead. They'd apperate to their Italian honeymoon from the Three Broomsticks.

Severus and Evelyn arrived at their Venetian townhouse at 3:30 AM. It was all ready for them. An army of house elves had seen to every detail. Severus and Evelyn were too tired to do anything but put on their pajamas and fall into bed.


	22. Music of the Night Limon Lime

**A/N: This chapter contains R rated material. I tried to be tasteful, but its still here. Feel free to skip it. I promise you won't miss a thing. You have been informed. **

**Chapter Twenty One: Music of the Night**

**S**everus and Evelyn slept most of the day away. It was four in the afternoon before either of them stirred. Evelyn woke first and enjoyed sometime in her husband's embrace. Her husband. She was married. Severus loved her. She let these thoughts was hover her putting her on cloud nine. Slowly she untangled herself from his and found her way to the kitchen. As quietly as she could she set about making some form of food. Shortly after she began cooking two strong arms wound their way around her waist and a face came to nuzzle her neck.

"Whoa. There's and angel in my kitchen." Severus said against her.

"Hello Professor Snape." She said.

"And hello to you too Madam Snape." He replied. Severus helped in the kitchen. Being the potions master made him quite handy cooking as well. They ate on their balcony over looking one of the many water ways or Venice.

The dishes were cleared away and a bottle of red wine was empty. Inside the villa Evelyn was getting ready fro bed. Sitting at the ornate vanity she combed her hair. She didn't hear Severus come into the room but saw him in the mirror. He cam to her and took the brush from her hand. He combed her hair gently. Mesmerized she closed her eyes and sighed softly. Severus after satisfying his need to stroke her hair turned his attention to satisfying another need. He pushed her hair aside and kissed alone the pale Coolum of her neck, she moaned. Her moan made him moan. Together they stood still kissing. Amazingly they didn't run into anything as they made their way to bed. They kissed leisurely for a while before Severus began exploring. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. With one shaking hand he slid the strap of her night gown down. He explored the now exposed collar bone going from one side to the other. He lipped the other strap down. This exposed a good deal of her breasts. He pushed the top down and for a moment just stared at the coral tipped ivory mounds in front of him. He leaned forward and too one tiny taught tit in his mouth. Evelyn moaned and arched her back filling his mouth and holding his head there. He could spend all day just with her breast but he was tenting his boxers with an erection so hard it hurt. When he pulled away from her breast he was pushed back on the bed.

"Severus." She moaned as she tore off his shirt. She kissed him hard as she ran her cool hands over his torso. He was on fire. Reluctantly he released her mouth, but was glad he did. She kissed along his neck, hard. She bit him causing him to go into orbit and amazingly he got harder. When her lips grazed his nipple he snapped. He flipped her under him in one fluid motion. Almost as fluidly he got her naked. She was beautiful but he was a slave to his lust. But it was okay, so was she. He shoved himself out of his boxers and Evelyn thanked her lucky stars that she was looking at him, it would be terrible to miss such a magnificent piece of art. All of his egocentric and large nose allusions were absolutely right. He returned to her quickly and she spread her legs wanting to be his. Everything went smoothly once they were joined they found a pace that worked for them both and in no time at all the air was filled with the baritone bellows of the man and an unheard of soprano from the lady. It was a sound you would never expect to hear from her. The climax was as earth shattering as the duet coming from the wedded couple.


	23. Madam Snape

**Chapter Twenty Two; Madam Snape**

_**S**everus and Evelyn slept most of the day away. It was four in the afternoon before either of them stirred. Evelyn woke first and enjoyed sometime in her husband's embrace. Her husband. She was married. Severus loved her. She let these thoughts was hover her putting her on cloud nine. Slowly she untangled herself from his and found her way to the kitchen. As quietly as she could she set about making some form of food. Shortly after she began cooking two strong arms wound their way around her waist and a face came to nuzzle her neck._

"_Whoa. There's and angel in my kitchen." Severus said against her._

"_Hello Professor Snape." She said._

"_And hello to you too Madam Snape." He replied. Severus helped in the kitchen. Being the potions master made him quite handy cooking as well. They ate on their balcony over looking one of the many water ways or Venice._

_The dishes were cleared away and a bottle of red wine was empty. Inside the villa Evelyn was getting ready fro bed. Sitting at the ornate vanity she combed her hair. She didn't hear Severus come into the room but saw him in the mirror. He cam to her and took the brush from her hand. He combed her hair gently. Mesmerized she closed her eyes and sighed softly. Severus after satisfying his need to stroke her hair turned his attention to satisfying another need. He pushed her hair aside and kissed alone the pale Coolum of her neck, she moaned. Her moan made him moan. Together they stood still kissing. Amazingly they didn't run into anything as they made their way to bed. They kissed leisurely for a while before Severus began exploring. He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. With one shaking hand he slid the strap of her night gown down. He explored the now exposed collar bone going from one side to the other. He lipped the other strap down. _

The next morning Evelyn and Severus were awoken by the soft roll of thunder and the bright crack of lightning. Evelyn snuggled closer to her husband liking the feeling of skin on skin. He held her close and inhaled the sweet smell that was her as well as the rain. They remained in bed for most of the day and after a joint shower they sat in the rain on their balcony.

"I love you Evelyn."

"I love you too."

The Italian honeymoon ended much too soon for all parties involved. But that was the price one paid for getting married so close to the start of term. So one week before the school year Evelyn and Severus returned to the castle.

"Welcome back!" Rosmerta exclaimed as the pair apperated into the Three Broomsticks. The witch ran over to both of them and gave the pair hugs before turning her eye too look closely at their appearance. Some how Severus appeared tanner and more rested even though they had spent little time outside and even littler time resting.

"You look very good Severus as do you Evie." Rosmerta commented. They talked for a while before the married couple was allowed to head home. They were met at the door by Minerva and Albus. The older couple hugged the younger.

"Welcome back Severus, Evelyn" Dumbledore said smiling.

"We have a surprise for you." Minerva said and led the group down to Severus's dungeons. Before she opened the door she instructed them to close their eyes. Evelyn and Severus did as they were told. Minerva opened the door and said,

"Okay, now you can open your eyes." They did.

"Wow." They said together as they looked at their new rooms. Severus's basic style was still the same but the Slytherin stuff was toned down a bit and there were no longer pickled things dotting the shelves. Evelyn's things were now beside his. The couple moved threw the room and stopped outside the bedchamber door. Albus and Minerva left them to explore that room alone. The same thing had occurred in the bedroom, the things were co – existing just as the owners. However something was completely new, there was a second door leading off of the room. It was a…

"Who thought that the mere thought of children and the sight of a nursery would send such passion?" Evelyn commented as she lay with her husband in their tussled bed.

"Well having a baby Slytherin with you is very important to me." He said cupping her.

"I'd agree, but perhaps I want a baby Hufflepuff, hmmmm?" She retorted. The fact that she wanted his children blocked out the house she wanted; he was to swollen to care.

Some time later the couple fell asleep nestled in each other.

"Welcome back!" Professor Evelyn Blair now happily Madam Evelyn Snape greeted her first period class of the new school year. Sixth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. "I'm glad to see you all. I recognize most of you because I taught her last year. For those who don't know my name is Madam Evelyn Snape. Formerly Professor Evelyn Blair. I got married over the summer. I'll be taking roll shortly, but for the record I'm not the best with names and I apologize in advance for any goofs." Evelyn said happily she was thrilled to get to introduce herself as Madam Snape. Not only was she married to the man she loved but she got to be a Madam, a member of the group she took refuge in. Of course her name was almost not.

"_Evie dear, can I ask you a question?" Severus asked one night shortly before term started. Evelyn put down her book that she had been reading. Severus had arm – wrestled her into reading Lord Byron. It was okay._

"_Of course. Shoot."_

"_What are you going to go by this year, professionally?" He asked her. "Are you going to keep Professor Blair, or go with Madam Blair, or hyphenate your name with mine…" _

"_I will go by my married name. I'm now Madam Snape." She replied._

"_Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked her. "I mean are you sure you want everyone to know that we're married?"_

"_Severus, what is this about? Do you want to keep it a secret? I do not." She asked._

"_No! I want everyone to know how lucky I am to have you. But do you really want to be connected to me. There are a lot of people who will be questioning you." _

"_Of course I want to be connected to you! That is why we married. Because I love you. What other's think is not important." She told him sternly._

"_Of course you are right dear. I shouldn't have brought it up."_

"Weasley, Ginevra?" Amazingly Evelyn had been able to be a teacher and be thinking.

"Ginny!" The youngest Weasley said rising her hand from the back of the class. There were a few more names and soon the roll was complete.

"Good morning Students." Severus Snape said greeting his Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Both houses gapped openly at him and he chuckled, they thought that their professor could never be cheery, thus this display proved that he had gone completely off his rocker. The class proceeded and Severus did his best to slip back into the standard character of Severus Snape. But he found it very hard to be "bitchy" when he had Evelyn's influence. But he did his best. After class, amazing beyond amazing Neville Longbottom approached him.

"I'm glad to see Madam Snape has rubbed off on you professor." He said, a bit shyly. Tessa had obviously coached him. Another reason why Tessa was incredible.

"You will soon see how hard it is to be your old self when you're married to someone amazing. Tessa has already started to change you. For the better." The last part was an after thought, but it was truth.


	24. Oh, Baby, Baby

**Chapter Twenty Three; Oh, Baby, Baby**

**E**velyn woke in the middle of the night. This was the third time in a row she had felt queer. The first night she felt ill, the next night she had cramps; but no period, and tonight her breasts hurt. As stealthy as she could she got out of bed and crept to the dresser. Slipping on her oldest, most comfortable night shirt, she found no comfort in it. Even the petal soft fabric hurt her nipples. Evelyn cringed and yawned. Absently she looked at the calendar. She blinked and stared. It was the fifteenth. She was due the second. Before she could think too deeply Severus called to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes dear, I just couldn't sleep."

"Come back to bed."

The next morning Evelyn rushed to the bathroom to wrench over the toilet. Severus was by her side in a second holding back her hair. He rubbed her back as she gagged and convulsed but brought nothing forth.

"Evelyn, I want you to go see Poppy today. This is the fourth time you've had something. I think you've come down with a bug." Evelyn couldn't argue.

That evening, right after dinner Evelyn went to see her good friend and mediwitch.

"Poppy, do you have a second?" Evelyn asked knocking on the open office door.

"Of course dear, what is it?" Poppy asked offering up a chair.

"I don't know Severus is worried that I've come down with something." Poppy nodded.

"I see. What are your symptoms?"

"This morning I couldn't throw up, even though I was doing the motions, last night my boobs hurt – especially my uh, yha, the night before that I felt ill. And threw all this I've been really tired." Poppy had been scribbling down some notes.

"Are you on or just completing your cycle?" Poppy asked.

"No, in fact I was due the second."

"I want to take a look at you. If you'd change and wait for me in the last screen." Poppy said, Evelyn nodded. Giving Evie time to change gave Poppy time to think. Ill, sour breasts, late cycle… Could Evelyn be pregnant? The thought delighted her, Severus had proven that he was a good husband; he and Evelyn deserved a child.

"Are you ready?" Poppy asked before entering with Evelyn's

"Yes, come in." Evelyn sat in the gown on the bed swinging her legs absent mindedly.

After Poppy took her basics she took a deep breath.

"Do your breasts still hurt?"

"A bit."

"May I examine?" Normally both women would've blushed and laughed but Poppy was in full nurse mode. Evelyn undid the top of the gown reveling darkened areolas. Poppy was as good as convinced.

"Evelyn, if you would lie down on your back, knees apart and bent." Poppy said, slightly confused Evelyn did as she was told. Poppy extracted her wand and leaned forward muttering a charm. Evelyn felt the sensation of magic and was curious. Poppy watched as the aura went from a natural white to a violent blue. Poppy omitted a brief squeal in spite of her efforts to be silent.

"What! What is it?" Evelyn asked head snapping up.

"I'll tell you after you get dressed. See me in my office." Poppy said before returning to her office to rejoice in private. Before she knew it Evelyn was in her office, the girl must've ripped her clothes on and off. Amazingly she looked good.

"What is it Poppy?" Evelyn asked.

"Sit down dear." Poppy said. Evelyn looked worried but sat.

"Evelyn, I don't know how to say this…" Evelyn gasped. "You're pregnant." She let the air out in a whoosh before jumping up and squealing. She gave Poppy a big hug.

"You mean I'm going to be a mommy!"

"Yes," Poppy said chuckling, "You're going to be a mommy!"

Evelyn sat on the coach reading as Severus entered the room after his detention duty. Charming husband that he was after a wonderful greeting's kiss he immediately asked,

"What did Poppy say?"

"Severus, set down." She said motioning to the space beside her.

"Ohmigod, you're dieing." He was being unreasonable and if he didn't look like he believed it Evelyn would've laughed out loud.

"No dear, I am not dieing." Evelyn said taking his hand and making him sit beside her.

"Then why do I have to sit down to hear about what Poppy said?" He asked.

"Because what she said may cause you to "freak out" as Tessa would say. Severus, uh Severus… SeverusI'mpregnent." Evelyn said rushing her words perhaps it wasn't the most eloquent way of telling him but the look on his face was priceless.

"You're what?" He asked her.

"Severus, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Evelyn said. She had been right; the news caused him to faint dead away.

Nine months later

Evelyn Snape leaned heavily on her desk, her newly acquired girth made it extremely hard for her to sit and be able to get up, thus the mother to be had taken to standing through all of her classes. This was hard on her feet and back, consequently she spent a lot of time leaning on things. Almost exactly nine months pregnant Evelyn Snape was quite large through the stomach and breast, there was no hiding the fact she was to be a mother. Almost twice as obvious was who was to be the father. It wasn't just that all of a sudden there was no Miss Blair, but a Madam Snape. Severus had taken to escorting his wife where ever possible, he was always there to help her with her load, however he could, and the smile so firm on his face was confirmation to even the most cynical that Severus Snape was to be a father.

Evelyn felt ill again. She was sure that the sickness was supposed to end after the first trimester. But it was back with vengeance. If she was in her rooms she would've been in the bathroom by now, but this class had already suffered from her lack of being there. They had put up with her morning sickness as well as her rapidly shrinking bladder. They had done quite well and she couldn't thank them enough for being so understanding. Okay, as she looked around the room, somewhat understanding. Most didn't mind that she was pregnant, however very few thought she was in her right mind by having Severus's child. Slytherins scorned her for being lady of their house without being its graduate. Gryffindors were amazed that someone could love Severus, and the fact that the potion's master had a heart. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were displaying mixtures of amazement that Snape could love and that someone could love Snape and that Snape could have sex. She smiled to herself as she thought about Snape sex, but the grin was soon wiped from her face as she felt an unstoppable trickle of water run down her leg. She was far too large for pantyhose so there was nothing to hide the water that was leaking from her body. It collected in a splash at her feet. Evelyn looked at the water, it didn't look like urine, it was clear. As the class looked at her another pain took her. She grasped her side. _Poppy said, what did Poppy say?_

"She's pissed herself." Pansy Parkinson said looking in disgust at her professor before turning to Draco for another biting dismissal of the un-rightful lady of Slytherin house. However Draco did not give her the support.

"Her water's braking!" he said. All Evelyn could think was "Ohhhh, shiiit." The advanced class erupted into chaos. She could do nothing to make herself heard; she couldn't gain control of the many things that needed order. Suddenly there was a shrill whistle; it was from Neville who was standing on a table.

"This isn't helping her at all. Someone needs to take care of the little stuff in the room, someone needs to inform the hospital wing, the headmaster needs to know, as does her husband, we also have to get Madam Snape to the hospital wing." Neville said authoritatively.

"I'll get Snape!" Tessa called and was off like a shot before someone else could take her job. Hermione volunteered to take care of the room. Harry took the responsibility of informing the headmaster and hospital. Neville himself took charge of helping Evelyn, and surprisingly so did Malfoy.

"You can't do it alone Longbottom." Draco said taking one of Evelyn's arms's while Neville took the other. The rest of the class left.

Severus glared around the room as the second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students worked on their potions. Suddenly Tessa burst into the room out of breath. Severus knew that she was supposed to be in his wife's class. Not only was she skipping Evie's class but she was disrupting his own.

"Miss Melee!" He snapped at her, "Explain yourself, this better not be a joke, for the sake of your house points."

"Its time Professor." She said breathlessly, Severus stared at her blankly. "Her water just broke middle of class…" She continued. Severus instantly understood, he was on his feet and out the door faster than a snitch, shouting over his shoulder as he went,

"Class dismissed."

Thirteen hours later

Thirteen hours had passed from the time that Evelyn's water had broken to the moment that the room had all been waiting for. Exhausted mother and new born child were nestled together both looking a little pink. The scene was almost too much for him to bear; others hadn't been able to take it. Poppy, Minerva, and Dumbledore had all left, so had Neville and Draco, all had found the scene too intimate for them to handle. Yet here he was looking at the mother and child with tears shining in his eyes, he was unable to look away, unable to move. Evelyn looked up and smiled tiredly at him.

"Come here." She said to him softly, he slowly, as if walking through the lake did as he was told.

"Do you want to hold her?" Evelyn asked. Emotions reached a new high in Severus.

"Her…her… I'd drop her..." He began to speak incoherently. Evelyn smiled.

"No you won't drop _her._ She's our daughter, the gods won't allow you to." She said and presented the bundle of blankets to him. Severus felt his heart melt as the face of his baby girl peaked out from under the blanket. She looked exactly like her mother but she had his coloring. Already there was dark hair on her head. The babe's eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. For a second he was afraid she would cry, but she did not, instead she yawned and went back to sleep. She trusted him. His heart melted more, he hadn't thought it possible.

"What should we name her?" He asked.

"What about after your mother?" She asked.

"I love my mother dearly, but she was a weak woman. I want my girl to be strong and smart; her name should reflect that, what of your mother?" He replied.

"We are not naming her Fawn, we both know my grandparents we insane."

"So if we're not using our mother's names, what will we use?" Severus asked.

Two weeks later

Two weeks after her birth, Rosalind Ema Snape was presented to the school by headmaster Dumbledore. The parents of the health child had had a terrible time agreeing on a name, they wanted something not insanely common, but they also didn't want something insane. They wanted something with class, strength and reasonably intelligent sounding. Being a teacher the naming processes was difficult there were many names they could bring them selves to use because of past or present students. But eventually they settled on Rosalind, the main character from her mother's favorite Shakespearean play, _As You Like It_. The character was a strong woman and the name was literary, not to mention pretty. The school welcomed the child warmly and the parents were proud to see that everyone clapped.

The students were mixed in opinions, several were feeling maternal, some amazement at their potion's master's ability to get not only a wife but now a child, other were amazed at the joyful and proud smile that was on the potion's master's lips. He was genuinely happy. It was strange.

_A/N: Snaps to the fic, "Family Man" for giving me a jumping off point. Rosalind was the name of a woman in the Shakespeare play As You Like It who dressed up as a guy to hide in the forest from this bad guy. A shepherdess falls in love with her and she falls in love with this other dude. Its one big love triangle, but Rosalind is still an awesome character. Ema is just an interesting name I like. Thanks for reading this far and thanks for the reviews…nudge, nudge, wink, wink. _


	25. Professor and Miss snape

**Professor and Miss Snape**

**S**ummer came to a crashing halt as it did every year. Just when one's slug – like routine was set term would begin. Evelyn pouted at her reflection, she had grown accustom to her informal summer clothes and bare feet. She was now wearing her "Teacher clothes." Her hair was tied back in a bun and she looked almost as old as she felt. The start of term always brought excitement. In her youth Evelyn looked forward to getting to eat and catching up with her friends that she didn't see on the train. Only her first year did she ever feel scared in the great hall. She now felt terror knife through her in just thinking about it. Squaring her shoulders she pointed a finger in the mirror and said with more confidence than she felt.

"She's going to be just fine, damnit." Even to her, her voice sounded falsely strong, but it would have to do.

The teacher's table had always been 'the other side.' Rarely did she as a student even look at the high table in front of the room, now she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Albus and Minerva were always seated and in idol conversation. Severus was also there; he was giving her a pointed look and patting the seat beside him. Severus looked much the same as he did when she and first arrived at the school twelve years ago. His hair was just as dark, with out a trace of grey, he was still far taller than she was and very much the willow he ever was. The only true betrayal of time was the light dusting of wrinkles on his face. Most of the student body would not expect these lines on their potion's master's face, and if he wasn't married he probably would have not gotten the laughter educed crow's feet. But he was married. And at the moment he was giving his wife a look as she took her seat beside him.

"How much time did you spend in her room after I left?" Severus asked her.

"Not much, the time killer was reapplying my make up." She replied. Severus took this for truth; eleven years of marriage had taught him how to read his wife like a fine piece of rare literature.

"She's going to be just fine Evie. Hell, she's lived here longer than the seventh years." Severus said taking his wife's hand in his. Evelyn Dove Ophelia Blair – Snape had changed in twelve years, yet some how she had gotten more attractive with age. Her hair wasn't quite as long as it use to be, nor was it as brown, but it was still beautiful. The years had brought many changes in the Snape family life. The most noticeable was the fact that husband and wife were seated next to each other. There was not longer a chair in-between them. This was what induced the river of tears and long hours sitting in the lavender bedroom.

Rosalind Ema Snape had grown from a miracle baby to a beautiful young lady. Now age eleven it was time for her to attend school. Severus was still in aw every time his looked at his family.

Severus and Evelyn sat hand – in – hand for a while. Each thinking about their daughter. Evelyn worried; she was a mother after all. The anxiety wasn't about her getting lost or having a bad teacher, she knew that wasn't going to happen. But Evelyn did worry about the kids. Rosalind may have a Slytherin/ Hufflepuff support system but what if the other kids made fun of her. Evelyn yet again wondered if they were right in not sending her away. Sever s wasn't worried at all. She was a Snape that was first off, second, he was there to protect her. Both parental units say in contemplation until the first years lead by McGonagall arrived. Sorting took forever. It was times like this that Evelyn wished they had given Rosalind a different last name. They had offered, but she refused, saying, "You didn't hide your marriage, or your pregnancy, or me in my youth, so why should I hide now? My name is Rosalind Snape." Evelyn was very proud of her daughter's response. But Rosa's pride did not quash her parent's fears.

"Snape, Rosalind." Minerva read. The hall went dead silent, DEAD silent. Rosalind stepped out of the line of first years and walked to the stool under full scrutiny of the room. She was a beautiful girl. With her mother's looks and her father's coloring Rosalind was the perfect representation of her parents. She stood tall as she walked and sat with good posture on the three legged stool. Minerva loving put the hat on her "grad-baby's" head. She had not retired until she got to do that. The room waited. Evelyn clutched her husband's hand like a vice, nails digging into his flesh. Severus didn't feel it; he was too absorbed in his daughter's sorting, eventually,

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat exclaimed, the third table to the right erupted. They had Snape's daughter.

Severus looked at his wife and found her teary eyed.

"That's our baby. She's all grown up." She said. Sever was too choked up at the thought to reply.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day of school. Sort of. I was sorted about two hours ago. In to Ravenclaw. I don't want to be here. I'm the Slythpuff Princess. I should be in Slyth or Puff. It's not that this place is bad, I just don't belong. All the years I was not in school I made friends wit Slyth or Puff students. My only Raven friends graduated. But I'll be strong, Surrender only in death._

_I have to write Lucius and Cissa, I promised to when I stayed with them so I could take the train. I love Cissa. She's so cool. Lucius isn't too bad, but Cissa is the best. I don't know if I like Draco. He wasn't pleased when Papà married Mamma. Oh well. Tomorrow I got to class and I pray that all will be okay. It'll be so weird calling Papà Professor Snape and Mamma Madam Snape. We tried it over the summer it didn't work well._

Severus swept into the classroom to fund his pupils already seated, ready for their first day. Several were looking frightened. With a severe grin he gave his opening speech and surveyed the room. First year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. His eyes found his daughters instantly causing her to blush slightly. Rosalind had taken a seat on the right end of the center table, next to her was a sandy haired boy that Severus critically examined. He began roll, this years class was slightly smaller. He had not problem with the names until, "Snape, Rosalind." It was hard not to put more emphasis on her name. The class giggled. They must've figured out the connection. Rosalind didn't falter as she raised her hand and said, "Here."

It was the hardest thing teaching his daughter. It took all he had to remain "Professor" and not to become "Father". He had taught her before, when she was younger, math. But he was Papà then. He couldn't be that now. That saddened him because it was the greatest thing in the world.


	26. The End of It

**Professor and Miss Snape**

**S**ummer came to a crashing halt as it did every year. Just when one's slug – like routine was set term would begin. Evelyn pouted at her reflection, she had grown accustom to her informal summer clothes and bare feet. She was now wearing her "Teacher clothes." Her hair was tied back in a bun and she looked almost as old as she felt. The start of term always brought excitement. In her youth Evelyn looked forward to getting to eat and catching up with her friends that she didn't see on the train. Only her first year did she ever feel scared in the great hall. She now felt terror knife through her in just thinking about it. Squaring her shoulders she pointed a finger in the mirror and said with more confidence than she felt.

"She's going to be just fine, damnit." Even to her, her voice sounded falsely strong, but it would have to do.

The teacher's table had always been 'the other side.' Rarely did she as a student even look at the high table in front of the room, now she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Albus and Minerva were always seated and in idol conversation. Severus was also there; he was giving her a pointed look and patting the seat beside him. Severus looked much the same as he did when she and first arrived at the school twelve years ago. His hair was just as dark, with out a trace of grey, he was still far taller than she was and very much the willow he ever was. The only true betrayal of time was the light dusting of wrinkles on his face. Most of the student body would not expect these lines on their potion's master's face, and if he wasn't married he probably would have not gotten the laughter educed crow's feet. But he was married. And at the moment he was giving his wife a look as she took her seat beside him.

"How much time did you spend in her room after I left?" Severus asked her.

"Not much, the time killer was reapplying my make up." She replied. Severus took this for truth; eleven years of marriage had taught him how to read his wife like a fine piece of rare literature.

"She's going to be just fine Evie. Hell, she's lived here longer than the seventh years." Severus said taking his wife's hand in his. Evelyn Dove Ophelia Blair – Snape had changed in twelve years, yet some how she had gotten more attractive with age. Her hair wasn't quite as long as it use to be, nor was it as brown, but it was still beautiful. The years had brought many changes in the Snape family life. The most noticeable was the fact that husband and wife were seated next to each other. There was not longer a chair in-between them. This was what induced the river of tears and long hours sitting in the lavender bedroom.

Rosalind Ema Snape had grown from a miracle baby to a beautiful young lady. Now age eleven it was time for her to attend school. Severus was still in aw every time his looked at his family.

Severus and Evelyn sat hand – in – hand for a while. Each thinking about their daughter. Evelyn worried; she was a mother after all. The anxiety wasn't about her getting lost or having a bad teacher, she knew that wasn't going to happen. But Evelyn did worry about the kids. Rosalind may have a Slytherin/ Hufflepuff support system but what if the other kids made fun of her. Evelyn yet again wondered if they were right in not sending her away. Sever s wasn't worried at all. She was a Snape that was first off, second, he was there to protect her. Both parental units say in contemplation until the first years lead by McGonagall arrived. Sorting took forever. It was times like this that Evelyn wished they had given Rosalind a different last name. They had offered, but she refused, saying, "You didn't hide your marriage, or your pregnancy, or me in my youth, so why should I hide now? My name is Rosalind Snape." Evelyn was very proud of her daughter's response. But Rosa's pride did not quash her parent's fears.

"Snape, Rosalind." Minerva read. The hall went dead silent, DEAD silent. Rosalind stepped out of the line of first years and walked to the stool under full scrutiny of the room. She was a beautiful girl. With her mother's looks and her father's coloring Rosalind was the perfect representation of her parents. She stood tall as she walked and sat with good posture on the three legged stool. Minerva loving put the hat on her "grad-baby's" head. She had not retired until she got to do that. The room waited. Evelyn clutched her husband's hand like a vice, nails digging into his flesh. Severus didn't feel it; he was too absorbed in his daughter's sorting, eventually,

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat exclaimed, the third table to the right erupted. They had Snape's daughter.

Severus looked at his wife and found her teary eyed.

"That's our baby. She's all grown up." She said. Sever was too choked up at the thought to reply.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day of school. Sort of. I was sorted about two hours ago. In to Ravenclaw. I don't want to be here. I'm the Slythpuff Princess. I should be in Slyth or Puff. It's not that this place is bad, I just don't belong. All the years I was not in school I made friends wit Slyth or Puff students. My only Raven friends graduated. But I'll be strong, Surrender only in death._

_I have to write Lucius and Cissa, I promised to when I stayed with them so I could take the train. I love Cissa. She's so cool. Lucius isn't too bad, but Cissa is the best. I don't know if I like Draco. He wasn't pleased when Papà married Mamma. Oh well. Tomorrow I got to class and I pray that all will be okay. It'll be so weird calling Papà Professor Snape and Mamma Madam Snape. We tried it over the summer it didn't work well._

Severus swept into the classroom to fund his pupils already seated, ready for their first day. Several were looking frightened. With a severe grin he gave his opening speech and surveyed the room. First year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. His eyes found his daughters instantly causing her to blush slightly. Rosalind had taken a seat on the right end of the center table, next to her was a sandy haired boy that Severus critically examined. He began roll, this years class was slightly smaller. He had not problem with the names until, "Snape, Rosalind." It was hard not to put more emphasis on her name. The class giggled. They must've figured out the connection. Rosalind didn't falter as she raised her hand and said, "Here."

It was the hardest thing teaching his daughter. It took all he had to remain "Professor" and not to become "Father". He had taught her before, when she was younger, math. But he was Papà then. He couldn't be that now. That saddened him because it was the greatest thing in the world.


End file.
